A Mother's Love
by Downton Addict
Summary: Set 5 months after the Christmas special of season 3 **Season 3 SPOILERS** Cora discovers the extent of Edith's relationship with Mr Gregson. Will continue on to future chapters to inculde other people including some good Robert and Cora scenes that may get M rated as we continue.
1. Discoveries

Cora couldn't sleep. The hot flashes she was enduring were keeping her up nights and she couldn't get comfortable under the covers. Perhaps more than that her mind was constantly worrying about Mary and baby Robert. It had been 5 months since the child's birth and he was a beautiful, joyful baby. However, once again another of her grandchildren would be forced to face a life without one of their parents, and once again celebrate a birthday every year with the anniversary of that parent's death. It was a thought that made her feel sick. Mary had been dealing with her grief by throwing all attention towards baby Robert, Robbie as they had come to call him in order to distinguish him from his grandfather and namesake.

Robert had taken Matthew's death particularly hard. First Sybil, then Matthew, it had felt to him as though he had lost a son almost. He had been trying to be strong for Mary and for the family, but in the quiet moments alone in their room he had let his guard down and Cora knew the extent of his sadness. At least this time they were able to deal with their grief together, and Cora wondered if one of the reasons Robert had been hit so hard by Matthew's death was because he had had to hold it together so much following Sybil's. Cora knew she had been partly to blame for the way her husband was allowed to grieve their daughter, but this time she had become the rock for him. Although Matthew's death was painful for her, it had not been the same as it was for Robert, for Mary, for Isobel. She spent many hours thinking of Isobel, her only child gone. The tragedy was all consuming.

Then there was Edith. With the events of the last years poor Edith had been left to her own devices and with the exception of her ill fated wedding to Sir Anthony she had not needed her parent's attention very much. This is what worried Cora perhaps more than all the rest. She had felt that perhaps she had not given Edith the time and attention she had needed. Now she was paying for it as she felt quite distant from her middle daughter. She could not bridge the gap that she had felt created between them of late, she could not put her finger on why but felt perhaps it had something to do with Edith's newspaper editor Mr Michael Gregson. It was obvious Edith was quite taken with the man, anyone with eyes could see that. The way they looked at each other and found quiet corners to talk together in. The problem was that whenever Cora tried to discuss the matter with her Edith deftly changed the subject. Mr Gregson was all but courting Edith. He had visited with them in Scotland, and twice since to Downton. In fact he was currently spending the weekend with the family and he seemed a nice man, although there was something going on that Cora could not put her finger on and it made her nervous. Of course Edith always told them some story about Mr Gregson's visits being to do with the newspaper, but Cora was no idiot. He did not visit all his columnists with the same frequency and willingness. Robert had been cordial with the man, however his mind was still so focused on Matthew and now the changes in the estate that had been left up to Robert and Tom now. He had not been as interested as perhaps he should have been and mot asked the questions that perhaps he should have been.

Cora finally gave up and flung the last remaining covers from her and stepped out of bed. Robert slept soundly on the other side of the bed and Cora did not want to wake him by making noises around the room. She decided to head down to the library, perhaps first to the kitchen in order to procure some late night snack. She put on her dressing gown and quietly slipped out of the room thinking of Mrs Patmore's Apple Charlotte and hoping there was some in the kitchen.

A large helping of left over dessert, one glass of milk, and 4 chapters of her latest novel in the library had settled Cora's mind quite well. Her temperature had returned to normal and she was pleased to note she was feeling rather tired after all. Making her way back upstairs she couldn't help but take a quick look into the nursery and look in on her grandchildren. Having given the babies a gentle kiss on the cheek she decided it was time to return to her own room, to her sleeping husband, to her bed. She couldn't help but smile as she walked quietly back through the corridors thinking of the 2 sleeping babies in her home. Her grandchildren. Precious, innocent, darling little bundles of joy bringing happiness through the pain. It was her distraction that caused her error. Her mind was not quite up to speed at so late an hour and as she passed Edith's door she doubled back at the muffled sounds she heard on the other side. Gasping? Did Edith cry out? Was she in her room crying all alone? Cora was mortified at the thought and before she had a chance to think too deeply on things she turned the door handle and walked through the door, determined to be there for her when she needed her.

On the other side of the door Cora froze. Her hand flew to her mouth but not nearly quickly enough to conceal her shriek of surprise and horror.

"Oh good heavens!" she exclaimed as she quickly stammered something about waiting outside for a few moments. She turned and rushed back out the door, closing it behind her leaning against the hallway to steady herself. She did not have to wait long before the door opened and Mr Gregson exited, his clothes disheveled and his hair tousled. Cora was sure if the light had not been so dim that his face would have been bright red, but thankfully she could not see clearly enough. He opened his mouth to speak but Cora held up her hand to stop him. "Please return to your room" she said as calmly as she could manage, "Be so kind as to mention this to no-one, but please meet with me back in Lady Edith's room following breakfast." Mr Gregson nodded and hurried down the hall.

Cora tilted her head back and let out two long sighs before turning the handle on the door to Edith's room once more. On the other side she found Edith sitting on the side of her bed, hands at her sides, eyes toward the floor. Cora did not know what to say, she did not know what was to be done. Her mind jumped back to 8 years earlier when Mary and Anna had woken her to deal with Mr Pamuk. She had been shocked then it was true, but the situation was rather different. For a start the man in question was dead, and thankfully she had not had to endure the horror of catching Mary red handed. But that was 8 years ago. So much had happened since then. A miscarriage, a war, a horrible time in her own marriage, she had almost died. There had been weddings, disappointments, babies, deaths, money problems, murder trials … it was all too much to really think about. But all those things had changed Cora. They had changed everyone. Although she was mortified to have just walked in on her daughter being intimate with a man, she was also aware that Edith had had her share of heartbreak, and was not the first person to make a mistake.

She walked over to the bed and sat next to her daughter. They neither spoke nor looked at each other for minutes. The silence giving them both time with their thoughts. Cora finally broke the silence, reaching down she picked up Edith's hand and leaned closer to encourage her to look up.

"My darling let me first say I am sorry for storming into your room unannounced. You are a grown woman and deserve privacy, I just heard noises and I thought you were crying. I was worried for you and wanted to, well, I wanted to comfort you."

"Momma we were …" Edith began.

Cora shook her head to tell Edith to stop speaking. "I do not wish to discuss any details of what I have witnessed tonight…. Ever." Cora continued, "I want to say before we discuss anything further that I am sorry I have not been available to you these last few months, or rather these last few years. I know you have had a terrible time with Sir Anthony and great disappointments. I could tell you were very taken with Mr Gregson but I never took the time to delve further. But I can say with great assurance that I never expected this. Edith! You are unmarried, you are not yet married!" Cora blurted out as it all came clear in her head.

"Momma, I am sorry you had to see, um, what you saw. I am sorry that you found out this way. I am sorry for all sorts of things, but I am not sorry for being in love with Michael, and I am not sorry for what we share …" Edith tried to explain.

"Edith!"Cora interrupted, "if you love each other then marry! At the risk of sounding like your grandmother there are ways of doing things my darling and this is not it. This is not it. Your father will be mortified"

"Father?! You are going to tell father?" Edith asked

"I don't know Edith. You are a grown woman now but we are still your parents .he is still responsible for you and after what happened with Mary I promised myself I would be more honest with him. That is neither here nor there Edith, what I am concerned about it Mr Gregson's motives and your involvement" Cora stood up and moved to the chair in the corner where she sat and stroked her forehead with her palm.

"Michael and I love each other mother, of that you can be sure." Edith explained, "Michael's motives are pure momma"

"Then you will marry. If you love him and he loves you then you will marry." Cora was so happy to have an answer she did not notice Edith shaking her head and the tear that had begun to roll down her cheek. She did not hear the soft "mama" that escaped her daughter's mouth as she continued on, "Your grandmother may not be thrilled, but after all we have been through it will not matter. She will be glad to see you happy, as will your father and I. I will be most happy to have you married to a man you lov …" Cora's voice trailed off as she looked up and saw Edith's shaking head and tear stained face.

"No mama. I'm afraid we will not be married. We can not be married. I can not have the happily ever after that you want for me." Edith dissolved in to sobs and Cora looked on wide eyed and shocked. Disbelief crossed her face and she could not comprehend what was happening. Why couldn't they marry? She crossed back to the bed and knelt in front of her distraught daughter. Looking up at her face she stroked her cheek the way she did when she was a child. "Why would you say that my darling? Of course you can marry. Your father will not care about his position, not anymore. As long as you are happy my dear that is all we want for you."

"No mama it's not that, not that at all." Edith continued in tears, "Mother, we cannot marry because he is already married" Cora let her hand slip from Edith's face as the realization of Edith's words sunk in. They stabbed as if deep into Cora's heart and she felt the air go out of her. Cora was a woman who embraced changes and dragged her husband kicking and screaming into the 1920's. She was a woman who embraced the chauffer as her son in law, who fought for him to bring up his daughter the way he chose. She was a woman who had carried a dead man the length of the house for her daughter's honor. But never had she thought she would have to hear something like this. She considered herself a modern woman, but she was not modern enough to consider her own daughter as the other woman. The adulterous harlot of a married man. She could not fathom it. Regardless of her modern values she still valued marriage and family above all else. Many marriages of her peers involved mistresses, but never hers, and never would she have thought of her daughter as the mistress in question. It shook her to her core. She was sure she was looking at Edith with horror in her eyes and yet she couldn't stop. She was again frozen to the spot.

Before she could think of a response Edith began speaking again, "It's not what you think mama. It's not like that" Edith sounded desperate now for her mother to understand, "his wife is in an asylum. She is insane, he would have divorced her years ago but he cannot. He is bound to her forever because you cannot divorce someone like that. So you see, regardless of how much we may want to marry, or how much we may love each other we simply can't do it" Edith covered her hands in her face and cried again. Cora wasn't sure of anything at this moment, except that her daughter was in pain. She moved forward again and took Edith in a warm embrace, holding her close and stroking her hair whispering in her ear "shhh, shhh my darling"

"Oh mama!" Edith exclaimed, "After Anthony you said I was being tested. You said being tested makes you stronger, but it just seems like every time I overcome something another hurdle comes, much larger than the last. Why can't I just be with the man I love? Why mama? Why?" Edith dissolved into sobs again with her mother holding her in her arms.

Cora wanted to find a way to fix it all now. She wanted to speak to Robert ad have him contact lawyers and make it all work out for their daughter. But however much she wanted it, she knew it would not happen. She knew another of her daughter's romances was doomed. They lay back on the bed together, Cora stroking Edith's hair and softly humming to her. Cora knew Edith was headed for disappointment again, only this time the stakes were much higher. As she cradled her own baby in her arms, humming her off to sleep she could not help but think of the risks Edith was taking. She thought of the babies down in the nursery and how much Edith was chancing by taking Mr Gregson as a lover instead of a husband. Should she become pregnant Cora did not know what would happen. Robert would be unmanageable, Violet would probably die on the spot, Edith would be notorious and ruined. It could not happen. As Edith finally cried herself to sleep Cora determined to do everything in her power to save Edith. She would not let her baby succumb to such a fate. She would find a way to fix this. She stroked Edith's hair one last time and got up from the bed. She looked down at her and pulled the covers over her sleeping form and hoped against hope that it was not too late. The thought continued to plague her as she walked back to her room, 'what if she's already pregnant'.


	2. The Next Day

Cora was woken only a few short hours later by the hands of her husband running along the side of her outer thigh, along her hip and back down again. Robert had obviously slept very well and was feeling rather energetic. Cora kept her eyes closed and tried not to make any sound or movement to alert him to the knowledge that he had successfully woken her. She did not feel like starting the morning off the same way Robert did today. Normally she would have turned over and joined in the exploration of each other, but after last night she was both exhausted physically and emotionally. Not least of all she could not get the image of Mr. Gregson and Edith together in Edith's bed out of her mind. It did not make her feel very partial to making love with her husband at that moment.

Robert however was not privy to any of this and thought Cora was simply playing hard to get this morning. He decided he would take her up on her silent challenge to try harder. He pulled his body closer to hers so that his chest was pushed up against her back and continued to stroke her side up and down its length. If his sweet wife was going to act as though she had not felt any of his tender caresses then he would have to up the stakes. He leaned his head down to the side of Cora's neck, which he knew was always her undoing, and placed hot, breathy kisses there and up to her earlobe. At the same time his hand moved up her side taking the edge of her nightdress with it so that his hand was touching her porcelain skin. He slid his hand further up to her chest and ran his fingers across her breasts. He heard an involuntary moan escape Cora's lips and he smiled in satisfaction at what he was doing to her.

Cora felt her body moan before she even heard the sound escape her mouth. Darn that man. 30 years of marriage had given him the most intimate knowledge about her body, where and how she liked to be touched, what she found hard to resist. His tongue and mouth on her neck and jawline were agonizingly pleasurable, but then his skin made contact with hers and his hand was upon her chest and she was having a hard time concentrating on why she didn't want to do this. He wrapped his arm over her body and pulled her from her side and onto her back and then began kissing her neck and her chest whilst running his hands over the same tingling areas with gentle caresses. Cora felt her body responding to her husband's touches, to his hot and enjoyable kisses. She felt her shoulders relaxing and the concern she was sure had been carved into her face was softening. She tried to remember why she was pretending to sleep but all her thoughts were clouded by her feelings. Robert's touch was making her wake up everywhere and she couldn't play dead anymore. Lifting up her hands to the back of his head she wound her fingers into his hair as he continued to kiss and caress her breasts and stomach. Cora let her thoughts escape her for the moment and gave in to Roberts desires. His desire had now become hers and she felt that she needed him this morning now more than ever.

Robert looked up as his wife's hands came to life gently pulling on his hair and running up and down his back. His eyes met hers and he smirked at her mischievously, "Well there you are … I was wondering how long this would be a game for 1" he teased as he pulled his body on top of his wife's, his face hovering just above hers. "Oh Robert" Cora's voice was sultry and groggy, "I just wanted to sleep" Roberts face fell until she finished her sentence, "But now thanks to you I have other desires". She pulled her hands back up around his neck to pull his lips to hers and they met in a passionate kiss. Robert groaned as he felt Cora's tongue meet his and her hands roam down his back and along his sides. The intensity grew as they continued to kiss with eagerness and passion, hands touching and tantalizing each other's skin, waking every part of each other. Cora began to undo the buttons on his pajamas and was finally able to pull it down his arms and off his body as he sat up. He pulled on Cora's nightdress and threw it to the floor as he lay back across his wife's naked body and kissed each part he could reach. Cora began to writhe beneath his touch as he increased his ministrations on her breast with his tongue and reached his hand down between her thighs. All thoughts were gone from Cora's mind except the pleasure her husband was giving her. She was starting to tremble with need and was becoming desperate to have him. With great force she pushed Robert off her and forced his back down onto the bed as she straddled him. His face betrayed the shock and surprise of her sudden and forceful movement, but his desire and excitement was written in his eyes and all over his body as Cora lowered herself onto her husband and felt him fill her so immensely. The immediate pleasure was so delicious it almost hurt. Cora placed one hand on Robert's chest and continued to sit across him, moving up and down in a constant and satisfying rhythm. She threw her head back as he reached up to touch her breasts and let out another loud groan of pleasure. Robert slid his hands down to her hips to help guide his wife's rocking motion. They rocked this way for several moments, increasing in speed and intensity as each moment went on. Robert felt her shudder above him and saw her throw her head forward in ecstasy. He could barely control himself a moment longer and her let out a loud moan as he finished inside her.

When she was finally able to move Cora climbed off her husband and curled up next to him on the bed.

"Good heavens Cora" Robert finally managed to exclaim, "When you wake up, you really wake up!" he teased. Cora swatted his chest gently with her hand. "If you can't handle it then I suggest you leave me to sleep next time" Cora replied playfully. Robert leaned down and kissed her forehead, "never" he whispered to her. They lay together for a further 10 minutes before Robert finally rose and began putting his pajamas back on. Bates was a good and discreet valet, but Robert wasn't about to go in to meet him completely naked. He and Cora could still have some secrets.

Meanwhile Cora had sat up in the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover her naked body. She would ask Robert to hand her her nightdress and ring for O'Brien shortly, but as she sat there watching her husband getting dressed once more the thoughts and memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She shut her eyes forcefully to wipe the images of Edith and Mr. Gregson out of her mind and unknown to her she let out an irritated sigh. It was the sigh that bought Robert's attention to Cora sitting on the bed, quite distracted and her brow was beginning to get lines on it as it did when she deep in thought.

"Cora what is it?" Robert asked, confused at how she could all of a sudden have the weight of the world on her shoulders when they had only just woken up and found great pleasure with each other. Unless she really hadn't wanted to be intimate with him but he had pushed her into it? "Are you ok? Next time I will just let you sleep darling I am sorry"

Cora shook her head and forced a smile, "No Robert, goodness no. That was lovely, thank you. You made me feel light as a feather for at least a short while. Please, go ahead and wake me any time you like" she managed a genuine smile as she quickly thought about the last 30 minutes.

Robert smiled relieved, "Well if I have your permission My Lady" he laughed, but stopped as he saw Cora's expression had returned to the same concern as before. "Seriously Cora what is the matter? You are never so melancholy so early in the day. What is troubling you my dear?"

Cora looked over at her husband. He had missed a button on his pajama top and his hair was quite disheveled. Bates would know instantly how Lord Grantham had spent his morning. He looked so concerned for her, so very eager to know what the matter was. Cora envied his innocence and wondered if she need bother even telling him. She had helped Mary handle the Pamuk affair well enough, well, until the need became too great and she had to tell Robert or force Mary into a horrible marriage. This was quite different though. Edith was at continued risk as long as this affair kept going. Robert would be livid! He would probably hurl Mr. Gregson out into the garden as soon as she told him. She worried that his reaction would push Edith into his arms and out of their house. Her thoughts ran away with her and she could not decide what on earth she should do. Robert had walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it looking at her with concern. As Cora looked up into his gentle eyes she couldn't hold back any longer and burst into tears. "Oh Robert." She cried as he took her into his arms. "I have the most awful thing I have to tell you" she managed to get out between sobs.

"Alright, perhaps if you calm down a bit first then we can discuss it." He tried to reassure her and stroked her back tenderly, "We have managed plenty of awful things between us my darling, I am sure we can manage this too" he said gently.

It didn't take long before Cora pulled herself together. She told herself that they would manage it just as he had said. She pulled away from Robert and took his hands in hers and began, "Robert, I am sorry but what I am about to tell you will break your heart. I want you to be prepared and I want you to consider your reaction before you fly off the handle, because my darling, I will not lose another child. I cannot lose another child because we react to this wrongly. Do you understand?" Now there situations were almost reversed. Cora was calm and prepared taking the lead, and Robert was scared and worried. He nodded his head and squeezed Cora's hand for support.

"Let me reassure you that no-one is hurt or in danger in any way. But my darling, it is about Edith ..."


	3. The things we say

Cora stood with her back to Edith and her eyes on her husbands. She wanted to make sure she could be in direct eye contact with Robert as he confronted his daughter and her … oh good heavens, her lover. Even the thought made Cora's stomach churn. She had told Robert the story of Edith and Mr Gregson an hour earlier and his reaction had been fairly close to what she had imagined. He was livid. Furious. Heartbroken. Cora had tried to leave some of the details out, like finding the two of them in the throws of passion, the image still burned into her brain. But Robert had asked too many questions that Cora had simply had to tell him the whole story. His first reaction was to storm down to Gregson's room and ask him to leave at once, but Cora had managed to talk sense into him. Yes they would ask Mr Gregson to return to London today, but they would try to do so with as much tact as they could in order to keep things orderly with Edith. Cora sincerely doubted if Mr Gregson would want to stay after what had happened anyway.

"I do not wish to sound abrupt Mr Gregson but I think it would be for the best if you returned to London today. There is no need to extend your stay with us." Robert kept his voice even, almost aloof. Although not a pleasing response Cora was pleased he had kept his voice down at least.

Edith jumped to Michael's defense standing her ground with her hands on her hips. "Papa that is ridiculous!" Cora sighed as she prepared herself for the argument that was coming. "Michael and I …"

"Mr Gregson and you nothing Edith!" Robert interrupted in a much louder tone. Cora felt her body get tense as she braced herself for what was inevitable. She agreed with Robert on this one, she was behind him in his horror of the situation, but her major concern was pushing Edith away from there home and into Mr Gregson's arms in a more permanent and adulterous fashion. Cora reached out and placed her hand gently on Robert's arm to remind him of their decision to stay calm. He looked at her and her eyes spoke a volume in one glance. "Edith" Robert continued in a gentler tone, the anger still evident "I am afraid I cannot allow Mr Gregson to continue to stay with us at this time, given the circumstances of last evening"

"I understand Lord Grantham, I do" Mr Gregson stepped forward and to Edith's shock agreed with her father.

"Michael what are you saying?" Edith asked in horror. Was this happening to her again? Was another man going to leave her right when they were about to start something wonderful. Her chest was heaving as she started to get upset and needed more and more air.

"Darling" Mr Gregson said as he took two steps towards Edith and held her hand in his. If the pair heard Roberts groan of annoyance they did not let on. "Of course the place I would rather be is with you, but given the circumstances I understand your fathers concern. This is his house after all"

"Thank you Mr Gregson yes let us remember that this is my house, and Edith is my daughter and I will have a voice here" Robert was getting hot under the collar, literally. Cora could see that he was struggling to not lose it completely. It was a lot to take in. She at least had been given the benefit of several hours to let things sink in. Robert had been given this information just an hour ago, and was now having to deal with it. Cora could tell it was difficult for him to keep calm. She knew her husband well enough to know that what he really wanted to do was punch the man holding his daughters hand and never see him again. But there was Edith to think about. They wanted her happy of course, but they wanted her safe, and they knew she was very strong willed.

"Oh yes you must have a say in everything we do, even when we are 26 years old. Shall I get a spanking if I do not behave?" came Edith's sarcastic response.

"Edith!" Cora's head whipped around as she turned to face her daughter. "Do not speak to your father in such a tone. Whatever he does, whatever he says he is your father and he loves you. I do not care how old you are, you will respect him" few things got under Cora's skin as much as people disrespecting her husband, and when it came from the children … it really made her mad. They had been raised to respect their parents, especially their father. "You do not exactly have the moral high ground her my darling so perhaps you could take a little step back and consider our point of view." Cora continued in a more reasoned tone of voice. Edith looked away towards the window and stared at the heavy curtain fabric studying the design while the conversation continued around her.

Mr Gregson spoke up next, "Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham, I would very much like for you to know that I care deeply for your daughter. I have not meant to misuse her in any way"

"It seems you have" Robert said gruffly. Cora shot him a stern look out of the corner of her eyes and he nodded for Mr Gregson to continue.

"I believe I do appreciate your concern for Edith, the circumstance we find ourselves in is not ideal. One would not wish this on their worst enemy … to love someone and not be able to marry them." A tear rolled down Edith's cheek as she heard Michael's words continue. She walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down defeated. Cora's eyes followed her daughter's movements and her heart ached for her. Cora's lips curled into an empathetic frown and she fought the urge to go to Edith's side. For the sake of everyone, particularly Edith she needed to stay next to Robert at this particular juncture.

"I would like you to know that this is not a habit of mine, I have been faithful to my wife despite her illness these many many years. You can not know what it is like to see someone deteriorate that way, she looks like herself and yet she is not there anymore. She doesn't even know me. She is very ill and has no life at all aside from breathing and eating. It is a heart wrenching thing to experience." He concluded.

"Yes, I am sure it is Mr Gregson. No-one will deny you that." He quickly looked over at his own wife before continuing, "I can not imagine the pain. I say that honestly. I can not."

"Thank you" Mr Gregson acknowledged Robert's kind words

"However, that does not excuse your behavior here. I am very sorry for you, your situation is at an impossible one, but what I find so very difficult to comprehend is why you would involved my daughter in your world of impossible dreams to start with? You knew from the beginning that you could never marry her and yet you pursued her anyway and I find that most disgraceful" Robert's words caused Edith to look up from the chair and defend her lover.

"Papa it was not his fault. I was willingly involved as well, even after I knew of his situation"

"Edith you are much younger than Mr Gregson, you have less worldly knowledge than he does, you are …"

"What am I? I am a child? I am a woman? What am I father because apparently you think me too feeble minded to know what I want or what is involved in any of this!" Edith's defeat was momentary as she stood now filled with anger and frustration at her situation, at her father, at her life. "Sybil marries the chauffer at 21 years old and runs off to Dublin and yet she knows her own mind. Mary beds a Turkish diplomat in YOUR house, and he dies! She is followed by scandal and rumor and yet she is head strong and catered to. And here am I. All I have ever tried to do is find someone who loves me and can give me a happy life. I thought I had that with Sir Anthony and it was ruined by him and you and everyone who let doubt creep in their minds and destroy what we had. Now I find a man who love me, who is kind, who is intelligent and you quarrel with him because of something beyond his control! Do you not think he would have been divorced years ago if he could? Do you not think this is painfully excruciating to not be able to marry?! " Edith had moved across the room and was directly in front of her father, face flaming with hurt, arms flailing at her sides.

Robert tried to reach out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off, "Edith, I do not think any of those things about you. You are our dependable, strong, wise daughter and we love you very much. It breaks my heart that you have been so hurt by Sir Anthony, by the way your life has turned out, by me. If it was up to me and the situation was different I would not stand in your way, I would allow you to marry Mr Gregson if that is what you wanted. But I do not write the laws my darling. You can not be married, so why even start this when there is no future. What kind of a man takes a woman to bed with no future?!" Robert let his eyes glare at Mr Gregson as he made his last point.

Edith took a step back, squared her shoulders and looked her father in his eyes which had now returned to her face. She straightened her back and spoke the words she knew would cut her father to the very core, his weakest link, "That's right, I forgot. You wouldn't know what it is like to love someone before you marry them! Perhaps if you had been madly in love when you were younger you too would have had to make hard decisions, but you only married mama for her money, so I'm afraid you have no experience in this area!" she looked at her fathers face as his eyes closed shut to take in the horrible blow she had just struck him with. She had meant to hurt him, meant to wound him, meant to make him feel pain and understand her. What she had forgotten was her mother was standing a few feet from her father, and from the corner of her eye she saw her mother's mouth open in anguish as the air went out of her. Edith regretted her words and the pain she had caused.

Robert closed the gap between him and Cora in one giant step and grasped her hand in his. His other hand he bought up to her cheek in a tender display of affection and adoration. They looked into each others eyes for several moments speaking all the things they couldn't say in public. Edith felt that she was witnessing a more intimate display than her mother had walked in on the night before. Edith's regret was compounding with each moment her parents shared their moment together. She knew they loved each other. She knew her father would move heaven and earth for his wife. She had never doubted that her parents were an exceptional couple, even as a child she had known there's was a special marriage. She had only meant to make a point and hurt her father's precious pride. She felt a new set of tears welling up in her eyes. Finally Robert broke the gaze with his wife and turned to face Edith, still holding his wife's hand.

"I would ask you to never speak in such a way in front of your mother as long as you live. I would also stick to my earlier request to have Mr Gregson please leave for London today. We are getting nowhere with this now, we shall discuss this at another time" his voice was formal and crisp. Edith's heart broke as she watched her father lead her mother by the hand out of her room. She collapsed onto the corner of her bed and dissolved into a flood of tears.


	4. A love like this

Cora lay on her bed and let out a shiver although she did not feel cold. Robert sat next to her stroking her cheek and gazing down at her lovingly. Cora replayed the words Edith had spat at Robert over and over in her head. They had hurt Robert in a way she couldn't even know. They had hurt her for many reasons, but not one of those had anything to do with her marriage. What Edith had said was true. She knew it, Edith knew it, everyone knew it. It was not a secret, never had been. It had also never been a secret that The Earl and Lady Grantham's marriage had changed from a business transaction to a deep and abiding love. How could you hide the fact that you loved your spouse? Why would you want to? Even as the marriages of their friends and family members crumbled and bore the burdens of mistress's and affairs, theirs had stood strong. She thought of Susan and the conversation they had had in Scotland months earlier, her marriage in taters and no way out. Just staying the course in misery. Cora and Robert's marriage had endured some dark periods there was no doubt in that, but never, not even after Sybil had Cora ever stopped loving him. She believes her husband feels the same. That once he had fallen in love with his wife he had never fallen out of it. He was English, aristocratic, old fashioned and didn't say the words often. Cora had come to understand that he had other ways of showing her he loved her. He looked at her at luncheon, he touched her shoulder in the library, he brushed her fingers with his in the drawing room, he told her his thoughts … most of the time, he treated her like she was his whole world. Of course they didn't walk around in a love glazed haze all day every day. Marriage was as Violet said "A long business" and there were days Cora could just strangle her husband. But no matter what she loved him every day. She was pleased to be his wife every day. She wouldn't change a thing between the two of them, not now that they had gone through so much and come out stronger than ever.

"Cora" Robert said softly

"Yes?" she replied a little louder than a whisper.

"I do love you so much. So very very much" she looked at his face and she could see he had tears he was holding at bay. He was always trying so hard to be the strong, stoic man he thought he should be, when she just loved all of him regardless. She reached for his hand holding it in hers and bringing it up to her lips for a soft kiss.

"I know my love. As I love you so very much" she said with great conviction and gentleness.

"Cora if I could go back I would try harder during those first months …" Cora sat up and placed her free hand against his lips to stop him speaking any further. She shook her head and looked at his eyes, so gentle and so hurt.

"I wouldn't change a thing Robert. Not one thing." She said matter of factly.

"But Cora surely you would have preferred to have the man waiting for you at the end of the aisle to be in love with you?" he offered apologetically.

"Robert Crawley" Cora said almost frustrated, "How many times shall we have the same conversation. I would rather have the right marriage than the right wedding, and that I have. I have had it for over 30 years now and I have said, and I mean it when I say I wouldn't change a thing. Perhaps we were meant to start off that way, perhaps we were supposed to learn about each other back to front. I don't know why our story was destined to start the way it did, but I'm so glad it did because here we sit 30 plus years on and I am deeply in love with you. With all of you." Cora leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. Robert pulled her close for a close embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank heaven for a wife like you Cora Crawley" he said as he released her from his embrace.

Cora sat still on the bed holding Robert's hand. "What upsets me Robert is that our own daughter would throw that at you like some kind of weapon. How could she say that to you Robert? I am in shock that she would speak to you like that and say such things, when she of all people knows this is not a marriage of convenience. It's the worst kept secret in the county that we share a bed for crying out loud!" Cora was reaching the edge of her sadness and crossing into anger. "And that she would have the nerve to try to take a moral high ground on this one makes me shudder"

"Well she doesn't have a foot to stand on there. No matter how you slice it she is his mistress"

"Oh please Robert, don't use that word. It's too awful" Cora sighed heavy hearted.

"I'm sorry Cora, but it is the truth, unfortunately no matter what happens that cannot change. No matter how much we may want it to. The question is how do we stop this madness? He seems to understand the situation but is willing to go ahead regardless. He is putting her in an impossible situation and the stakes are far greater for her than for him. Cora, what if she were to become …" he could not finish the thought, but Cora knew where his thoughts were.

"Robert, it's all I have been able to think of since this came to light." Robert stood and began to pace the room the way he did when he was agitated or thinking ... or in this case both. "Robert, at the risk of borrowing trouble we have to at least consider that she may already be."

Robert turned his head quickly toward his wife, his eyes terrified, "Good Lord don't say that. We must hope it is not the case"

"Robert it may very well be. She is young and healthy, who knows how long this has been going on …"

"Cora please!" He held up his hand for her to stop. "We will deal with one disaster at a time shall we? If that is indeed the case we will have to handle it. But until then my biggest concern is stopping this affair from continuing and not losing our daughter in the process"

"I don't know how Robert? She is being most unreasonable in this. Surely she can see there is no future. What is her plan? This is all too much for me to think about. I am so tired my dear" Cora rubbed her hand across her forehead and Robert walked back over to the bed.

"Why don't you rest darling. You did not get much sleep last night"

"Or this morning" Cora smirked over at her husband who let out a light laugh.

"I don't know what you are talking about my dear" he said innocently, trying to hide a smirk that was playing against the corner of his lips.

Cora feigned a pout "Are you telling me it was that forgettable. Well that's very disappointing Robert, apparently I am not as desirable as I once was" she turned her head to the side pretending she could no longer stand to look at him. He stifled a laugh and moved to sit on the bed next to his wife, taking her hand in his. "You could never be forgettable my love" he said as he kissed her hand. She continued to keep her head turned and Robert knew he hadn't yet done what she wanted him to. She certainly kept him guessing. It made life exciting and new amongst the mundane of every day. Robert moved closer to his wife and leaned his chin on her shoulder wrapping his hands around her waist. "You are so very desirable. You make it hard for me to concentrate on anything else when you walk in a room" he murmured in her ear. Cora couldn't help but smile, he had done a good job with that one she had to admit. Cora leaned against him and cuddled closer to her husband of 3 decades enjoying his arms around her and the feel of his body. He moved his head up and kissed her head and pulled his arms tighter around her.

"I think it's time you lay down Cora. You need your rest" he whispered, concerned that his wife was going to be overwhelmed as they dealt with the latest in a long line of family dramatics. She did not fight as he pulled her back to lie down in his arms on their bed. He stroked her hair softly and ran his hand gently across her arm. It was a soothing feeling, a comforting one and Cora began to relax. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Roberts lips once, twice and then a third time and reached her hand up to touch his cheek and run her own hand down his arm as he was doing to her. It was soft, it was sweet, it made her heart burn inside her chest with love for this good, kind man. Her good, kind man. She leaned forward again and kissed him on his lips softly, letting her lips part to take in his upper lip, then his lower one, then planted them against both of his once more. She reached her hand back around his neck and stroked his hair gently, trailing her hand down his neck and back up again.

"Cora?" Robert questioned as he felt himself becoming aroused by her soft and gently touches. They had made love already this morning in a morning flash of heat and need. It had been wonderful, and now 3 hours later she was making him feel like he needed to be with her again.

"I love you Robert" she murmured against his lips, "Love me. Make love to me" she whispered in a soft voice. He pushed her back gently against the bed and slowly let his hands begin to unbutton the blouse covering her breasts while looking into her eyes. It was slow, it was soft, gentle, beautiful. It was not the heated passion of their earlier lovemaking, this time was different. Not better, not worse, just a different kind of lovemaking to fill a different need. They knew they wanted each other, but this was about loving each other. Touching each other with delicate slow strokes, looking into each other's eyes, giving in to each other's most tender needs. As they finally completed undressing each other they lay in each other's arms for a few moments touching cheeks, hair, shoulders. Laying down soft petals of kisses on one another's necks, chests and hands. It was a quiet rediscovery of each and every crevice they had to offer. There was no world outside of theirs in that moment. When Robert slowly and tenderly lifted Cora's legs up and prepared to enter her he looked into her blue eyes and whispered, "My love" over and over again as he gently pushed into her. She reached up to touch his face as he did so and let out a sigh of satisfaction as he began to rock them both in a slow and steady rhythm. Their explorations were slow. They kept the fire burning within each other with their slow hands and gentle kisses. The arousal was blissful and seemingly endless as their hands continued to purposefully, gently caress every pore of each other's bodies. As their rhythm moved quicker, so did their desire. After nearly an hour of endless touching, kissing, caressing and lovemaking they both felt their peek coming to a climactic end. Cora could not contain the cries of pleasure that escaped her lips as she climaxed for an extended period of time as Robert held back long enough to let her continue her satisfaction and release. Finally, as her cries lessened and her body shuddered under him Robert allowed himself to spend with a force he could not describe. His body convulsing atop his wife as he released for what seemed like minutes. Eventually collapsing on top of her and kissing her forehead tenderly.

Outside their door they could not have known that Edith had come to find her mother. Having seen Mr. Gregson to the chauffer with his bags she had come to apologize for her wounding comments earlier. To try again to talk with her and clear some tension. She had been crying and was utterly distracted as she wondered the hall to her mother's room. She was sure she would be there as she had not been in the library or the drawing room and she was probably in need of a rest after the shock she'd had over the last day. She had made it all the way to her mother's door almost in a trance and placed her hand on the doorknob and began to turn it. Thankfully and at the same time not thankfully she had heard her mother let out several cries which Edith could only assume to be pleasure as they were followed by similar sounds from her father. Her face had gone white and she had quickly moved away from the door and down the hall. She made her way to her room, suddenly in need of a lie down herself with the thought that perhaps she had been given a small inkling of what her mother had felt the night before. Edith thought as she made it to her room and closed the door that as long as she lived she would never be able to stop the sounds of her parent's pleasure ringing in her ears.


	5. A Father's Daughter

Edith hid herself in her room all day. The past 24 hours had been a complete whirlwind. This time yesterday she was blissfully happy knowing she had Michael Gregson with her for several days. Now her affair had been made known to her parents in the most horrifying way possible, Michael was on his way back to London, she had wounded her parents horribly, and added the assault on her ears of her parents being intimate. How could things get worse?

The knocking on her bedroom door brought Edith out of her thoughts and she called out for them to enter. Mary walked in holding Robbie which brought a smile to Edith's face. He was such a splendid baby and she had been able to spend plenty of time with both her niece and nephew with them all living under the same roof. At least that was one positive to come from her spinster status.

"There you are!" Mary exclaimed flabbergasted, "I simply cannot find anyone. Why are you hiding in here? Where are Mama and Papa? Was Carson correct when he told me Mr Gregson left this morning?" Mary assaulted questions at Edith before she was even properly in the room.

"Heavens Mary, one thing at a time." Edith spoke more icily than she had intended, turning her attention to her nephew she stretched out her arms to take him from his mother and spoke softly and sweetly, "How is my favorite little boy today? Such a big boy, you are growing so fast my little love" she gathered Robbie in her arms and settled onto the edge of her bed laying the baby in the middle as she leaned over playing with his hands and feet and watching him look around. Mary settled on the other side of the bed leaning in to enjoy her son's actions.

"You must keep an eye on him Edith as he rolls over much more aggressively now" Mary smiled in obvious pride at his achievements. "Where is everyone? Why are you hiding in your room?" she asked a second time with irritation.

"Mr Gregson has gone back to London, I am in my room because I don't wish to be anywhere else, and Mama and Papa are … probably still in Mama's room" she finished with a grimace. Truthfully she hoped they were no longer in her mother's room as she had left the hallway at least an hour ago. It must nearly be time for Luncheon she thought, contemplating whether she would join the family or continue her solitude.

"Are they ill? Good heavens it is almost time for Luncheon, I have a good mind to go and tell Mama she must get up." Mary spoke with an air of annoyance.

"I would stay far away from her room if I were you. You never know what you might find" Edith said with a frown.

It tool several seconds for Mary to catch on to her sisters meaning and when she did her face blushed quite pink and she threw her hand to her mouth, "Oh goodness! How awful Edith. I am sorry" Mary managed, before the thought of Edith being privy to their parents intimacy made her dissolve in fits of giggles. Edith couldn't contain herself at the sight of Mary's laughter and she too finally saw the humorous side to her earlier discovery.

"What are you two giggling about?" Cora asked as she walked through the open door of Edith's room. The sight of their mother caused the girls to collapse even further into hysterics as Cora looked on confused. It made her glad to see them at least getting along and spending some time together. Mary's laughter had been absent for so long that Cora did not care what was so funny to the both of them as long as it brought Mary back to life and took Edith out of her current situation for a while. She shook her head in dismissal at their silliness and told them she had come to bring them all down for luncheon. Seeing Robbie on the bed playing with his feet Cora smiled and leaned down to pick him up and kiss his cheeks. Neither Edith nor Mary had said a word to their mother yet, although their laughter had subsided, leaving pink cheeks and watery eyes on both ladies.

"I will take Robbie to the nursery before heading down for luncheon." Cora said as she walked towards the door. Neither of her daughters made a comment or an attempt to move. "Do hurry downstairs girls, it is time to eat and I am absolutely famished" she said as she left the room and headed towards the nursery, her grandson on her hip. As she did she heard Mary and Edith dissolve once more into giggles which made her smile despite their odd behavior. "Aren't those ladies so silly" she said to Robbie, and she kissed the top of his head.

Everything had been normal at luncheon. No-one mentioned anything out of the ordinary, Edith explained Mr Gregson had needed to return to London for work before exchanging a glance with her father. If Tom and Mary noticed the exchange they did not comment on it. Edith was pleased for the chance to talk about regular things, things that didn't carry the weight of her world with them. Her parents spoke to her the same as they always had, and if you didn't know any better you would think nothing earth shattering had taken place in the same house the night before. She was sure her parents would drag her into her fathers study after luncheon to hash things out once again, but they did nothing but return to their everyday tasks.

Following dinner that evening the same thing occurred. Edith could not understand why her parents were not hounding her for further discussion about her affair with Mr Gregson. Their last discussion had surely not been the end of it. The waiting was rather tortuous. She needed to explain to them in earnest her feelings about him and why she had begun the affair. Her fathers face in her room that morning had betrayed his bitter disappointment in her, and she needed to get them to understand. As everyone began to retire for the evening Edith decided she would go to them instead. Rather, to her mother at least. She never had had the chance to apologize for earlier.

As she approached her mother's door she listened carefully and upon hearing silence she knocked softly before entering. Cora was sitting up in bed reading a book. Her father was not in the room and Edith wondered if her were either still in the library or in his room with Bates. Either way she was pleased to find her mother alone.

"Hello darling" Cora said looking up from her book. She tried to keep her smile at bay as she thought with pleasure that her little plan may have worked. Robert had wanted to take Edith aside after luncheon and discuss the situation with her in greater detail. He wanted to demand that she resign her post at the newspaper and cut off contact with Mr Gregson. Cora had asked him to give her way a try. Say nothing, do nothing for at least a couple of days. Let Edith stew in it for a while, let her come to them and then go from there. If she felt she had some control she may find it easier to let go of this man. Robert had not been thrilled, but had said he would give it 2 days. It hadn't even taken 1 and here Edith was, crossing to sit on the side of her mother's bed to talk.

"Mama, may I talk with you a moment?" Edith asked, feeling quite childlike coming to her mother's room in the night.

"Of course darling" Cora said gently as she lay her book down and turned her body towards Edith's. She could see the concern on Edith's face and her heart broke for her.

"Mama, I wanted to say that I am sorry for this morning. I should not have said what I did to papa and I didn't mean it really. I said it out of anger and not of truth. I don't really believe that" she said in earnest.

Cora smiled and her eyes were soft and understanding, "Thank you, but I think it is your father to whom you owe your apology. You hurt him very deeply with your words Edith. You are a very clever woman, but you must be careful with your words" Cora counseled. Edith nodded in agreement. "You may have said it out of anger darling, but it is true." Edith's head came up and she looked at her mother in surprise, "it is no secret darling that your father married me for money. It was not a secret 30 years ago and it is not a secret now. I for one am not ashamed or embarrassed by that at all." Cora said proudly.

"Mama I don't understand" Edith said softly.

"You said those words to get at your father, and it worked. He is very ashamed of the reasons he pursued me, and despite the last 30 happy years we have spent together as husband and wife he still feels sorry for how it all began. I on the other hand do not. I was not blind back then Edith, I knew what it was and what he wanted. But I did not care because I loved him so very much. It did not take long before your father felt the same and we have spent our lives making each other very happy. If he had not pursued me for my money I may never had had such a happy life" Cora's face lit up as she spoke and Edith could tell she meant what she said.

"Oh mama that is so lovely of you to say. I know that you and papa love each other a great deal, and I didn't mean to imply otherwise when I said what I said." Edith felt tears starting in her eyes and she looked away from her mothers gaze.

Cora's heart was aching for her sweet, confused daughter. "Edith" she began tenderly, "I loved your father before he ever loved me. I know what it is like to feel like you have no control of your feelings. I understand completely in that regard." Cora leaned her hand out to rest on top of Edith's.

"Then you understand why I can't let him go." Edith said in a pleading voice. Tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Edith, the situation was entirely different, you must see that darling." Cora began to explain

"Why? Why can't I have him? This is something quite out of his control Mama, it is not his fault!" Edith begged with her mother, trying to get her to understand.

"My darling if only things were that easy. The truth is that life is not fair. The truth is that he is married! He cannot divorce so he will remain married. Those are the facts Edith, plain and simple. He can not marry you … ever! Your father is most concerned with why Mr Gregson would even start a relationship with you when he knows this. He is concerned with him not being honorable and taking advantage …

"Mama that's not how it happened. If Papa knew him better he would know that he is a good man" Edith pleaded.

"I am sure he is darling. But he did allow this affair to begin knowing full well he could never marry you. Even if you were to become pregnant Edith he could not marry you. That is my greatest fear for you in all of this darling. It scares me so much I can hardly breathe" Cora was serious and her face showed her concern.

Edith looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, "So I am to remain the childless spinster, doting aunt and dutiful daughter. Is that what you want for me?" Edith was frustrated and mad. No-one was going to see her side in this.

The door to her father's room opened and Robert walked in wearing his pajama's and dressing gown. His eyes surveyed the scene in front of him for a moment and he crossed the room to Edith. She stood, preparing herself for the verbal tongue lashing that she knew he would have. His disappointment was fierce in her, she knew he was heartbroken by her actions.

"I won't let him go papa. I am sorry for the way I spoke to you before but you must understand that I will not be so easily swayed." She said defiantly.

Robert looked at his daughters tear stained face, her hands clenched at her sides. He marveled at how in all her 26 years she still seemed to him the little girl who would sit with him in his study in the afternoons and try to have adult conversations. In that moment all he could see was his little girl, now his youngest left on this earth. He recalled the day she was born, her toddling form crossing the lawn with Mary holding her hand. He recalled her laughing at his animal noises and how she would put on plays for them in the nursery. He could only see his daughter whom he was responsible to protect, who was standing before him heartbroken and confused. In that moment he felt the overwhelming need to protect her, to comfort her. He crossed the room to his crying daughter and without stopping he took her in his arms and held her close. Her body rigid at first, in shock at his reaction. But as he continued to hold her tight as he had when she was small she dissolved into his arms and let her body drain itself of tears against his strong shoulder.

He held her tight, rubbing one hand across her back and remembering how he had done the same thing to all his girls when they were small. Rules of propriety and the whims of his growing daughters had meant he had not been needed to perform such a task for goodness knew how long. But standing in the bedroom letting her cry in his arms, Robert felt like for the first time in a long time he may have done something right in regards to his daughters. He felt closer to Edith than he had in years, and he fought back the tears himself and he considered the let downs and heartbreaks she had faced. He was her father, it was his job to protect her. He had let this happen to her somehow. He would make sure he found a way to fix this. He knew without a doubt that he had to get this wretched affair to end, but how?


	6. All kinds of comfort

The next 2 weeks passed with a seeming endless rotation of tears, pleadings, disagreements, and apologies. Cora had been over and over the Gregson topic with Edith until she was blue in the face. Robert had sat her down and discussed the problems he had with Mr Gregson in remarkably calm detail. It seemed To Cora that she and Robert had been doing a fine job of keeping calm and taking the reasonable approach. Edith however was prone to fly off the handle in anger and frustration, turn red and lose her concentration, burst into tears and get flustered. The more she saw her daughter act this way the more Cora become concerned that Edith's mood swings and emotional responses may have less to do with Mr Gregson and more about raging pregnancy hormones. The more she thought about it the more she found reasons to suspect. It was beginning to drive her crazy as she watched every movement Edith made, the food she ate, noticed how often Edith retired to her room to rest, and the cut of every dress. She dare not share her concerns with Robert as his calm reserved approach at this situation was beginning to wane. Cora found herself thinking of ways to subtly ask Edith when her last monthly cycle was, but could not find one that didn't sound like a pregnancy exam. With the current situation Cora did not want to rock the boat any more with Edith and just prayed she was wrong.

Edith had not seen Mr Gregson since he left 2 weeks earlier, although Cora knew she spoke with him on the telephone almost each day. She conveniently waited until Robert was out of the house so he was not privy to the amount of contact they continued to have. Cora had told him the first few times she had been aware of their contact, but she could see how hurt Robert had been and she did not want to add fuel to his disappointment anymore and had taken to not mentioning it any more. Although they had been dealing with situation together as parents, as husband and wife, as a team, the longer it went on the more Cora felt she was carrying the burden of all sides. She kept things from Robert in order to protect him from getting more and more disappointed and upset, she coddled Edith in order to keep her calm and try to keep her from making a knee jerk decision. She felt like she was carrying a great weight and needed to let it go.

Mary had been made somewhat privy to the goings on in the house as she had noticed the strange behavior of her sister almost instantly. Edith had told her some, Cora had filled in the gaps. Mary had been shocked of course, and all but demanded that Edith end it right away. Edith had bristled at being told what to do by her sister, and their discussion had quickly turned to an argument that Cora tried in vain to bring to a close. Once Edith threw My Pamuk's name into the mix Mary had thrown out her final barbs about not being an adulterer and left the room. It had been days until they had managed a civil word, which Cora had helped facilitate pleading with Mary to swallow some pride and speak with Edith. She explained to Mary that despite the wrongness of it all Edith did love Mr Gregson, and if Mary knew something it was the pain of a love that was out of reach. The girls had begun to talk again, and by the next week Cora had found them walking in the garden arm in arm deep in conversation. Their relationship had never been a close one, but since Sybil, since Anthony, since Matthew, they had at least formed a deeper bond that found moments of kindness and sisterly love. She had decided that she would leave Mary to be Edith's confidant and would not share her concerns with her eldest daughter. Perhaps it was part of a mother's role to take everyone's burdens and bury them in her own heart. Sometimes she felt her heart would break, it was all too much.

Several more days passed in a similar fashion. Robert's patience was wearing thin and he was becoming less and less able to control his temper. He wanted Edith's resignation sent and her relationship with Mr Gregson over and done. Edith had sent in her resignation to the newspaper in order to appease him, but on the Gregson matter she had dug her heals in. Cora was tired beyond words. She was thankful for her mother in law's presence at dinner so that they could at least eat in relative peace. No one would want to elude the Dowager to the troubles in their house and Cora had found greater and greater comfort in the older mother's presence. What had begun as a strained and difficult relationship between the 2 of them had blossomed into one of mutual respect and understanding. They did not always see eye to eye, Cora felt her husbands mother very stuck in her ways and unwilling to change. Violet felt Cora was too American and easy going at times. But they had come to understand each other in a way that made Cora feel her mother in laws presence like a warm comforting blanket. She had spent the last 30 years building a relationship with her after all, and they had developed a bond that Cora found essential in her life. She often marveled how she now felt with her mother in law and laughed at the thoughts her younger self had towards her. She could never have guessed that they would create such a bond.

It was after dinner in the drawing room that she found herself alone with Violet. Tom and Robert had taken themselves to play billiards which had made Cora smile. She had found Robert spending much more time with Tom of late and it made her smile fro the inside out. They really had more in common than either of them could see, but Cora knew it and she often pushed them together in subtle ways. Mary had excused herself early rather tired from Robbie's changing schedule. Edith and retired at the same time looking exhausted, causing Cora to worry once more that her daughter's extreme tiredness was not something sleep would be able to fix. Cora herself had found that her first sign of pregnancy had been extreme, bone numbing tiredness. She had always had the inkling she was pregnant before her first missed cycle due to her overwhelming exhaustion. Watching Edith leave the room she could not tear her gaze from her and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest with fear and concern.

"If you stare any longer my dear you will strain your eyes." Violet chided Cora as they sat next to each other on the settee. Cora returned her gaze to Violet and gave her a weak smile and a brief apology.

"Sorry mama, I was lost in thought" Cora lied.

"Of course you were, but it is more than that my dear" Violet said raising her eyebrows.

"Not at all Mama, I have just been worried about Mary of late and was merely thinking about Edith" Cora tried to explain in the vaguest of details.

"Cora please" Violet said a little sharply, " I have known you for over 3 decades dear, I have seen you transform from barely a woman into the Countess of Grantham. I may be quite older than I was then but I am much sharper. I can tell you are troubled." Violet's voice held her usual tone with an air of iciness, but Cora was well trained to hear the warmth underneath it. Her words cloaked in concern.

Cora was thought about brushing Violet's concerns off with a vague line, but as she was about to open her mouth to speak she felt the weight of everything come upon her and she let her shoulders sag, "Oh Mama!" she said earnestly, "It is quite awful I'm afraid. Robert and I are at our wits end trying to reason with Edith but she is so stubborn it is maddening"

"I have no idea where your daughters get their stubborn streak from" Violet teased with a smirk, "And we are speaking of the Mr Gregson I presume?" Violet asked.

"Yes Mama, Michael Gregson."

"He is not what we would want for her, and it may shock you to hear these words fall from my lips, but given the circumstances we have faced with Mary and Sybil I do not see arguing with her choice of beau any good. If she will not give him up we can try to entice her with someone more suitable." Violet counseled warmly.

"I agree Mama, as does Robert. But that is not the whole story Mama." Cora confessed.

"Enlighten me Cora, I am not getting any younger"

"Alright Mama, but I ask you to please remain calm. Please try to understand how difficult this is" Cora asked, Violet nodded in agreement, Cora continued, "It seems that Edith and Mr Gregson had been, well they have taken their relationship to a new level."

Violet raised her eyebrows and spoke "You mean they have been intimate with each other?" Violet asked in an even tone.

Cora nodded, Violet sighed. "Well let's not pretend we have not been down this path before. There are ways to handle this dear, does anyone know of this?" she asked.

"It is not that simple I'm afraid. This has been an ongoing, for lack of a better word, affair. Edith is quite unwilling to end it." Before she could continue Violet interrupted.

"Then they shall marry. It is quite simple, these are the rules of life." Violet seemed pleased that she had seen the answer where no-one else had. Cora shook her head and held tears at bay by biting her lip. Violet could see her daughter in laws distress and the colour began to drain from her face. "What else have you not told me Cora?" Violet asked.

"Mama, it seems that Mr Gregson is married."

Violet's hand came up to her chest as if to prevent a heart attack, "Married!"

"Yes mama, married. His wife is quite mad and in an asylum. He is unable to divorce her despite her condition, which apparently only worsens by the day and has been this way for many years. But that means nothing when you consider the fact that he his married. Oh Mama! Edith is carrying on with a married man and insists she loves him, that this is all unfair, and that they would marry if they could. Robert and I are beside ourselves and I just don't know what to do anymore. I just don't know." Cora felt a tear fall and she reached up to brush it away. Violet reached her hand from her chest and placed it over the one sitting in Cora's lap. The touch of the older woman's hand gave Cora a comfort she had not felt in weeks. "Oh mama!" Cora exclaimed again thankful for her understanding.

"My dear, when the unthinkable happens we have to find ways to face it. This is quite unthinkable that a daughter of this house would be involved with a married man, and if she is determined to remain stubborn we will have to come up with a solution that entices her to ends this. Because this can not continue" Violet spoke in her most decisive manner. There was a time Cora did not like her mother in law speaking to her in this way, but today, in this moment she was happy to have her take charge and make it clear she would help find a way though this. One thing Cora knew about Violet was that she could manipulate situations the way she wanted them to be. It made her a terrifying adversary, but a priceless ally.

"Thank you Mama. I have felt this weigh on me so heavily, I appreciate your willingness to help, and to not cast Edith aside despite her most costly error in judgment." Cora said softly.

"My dear, we are family. There is nothing stronger than that" and with that Violet squeezed her daughter in laws hand.

An hour later Violet was loaded into the car and headed to the Dower house. Cora sat in the drawing room on the settee taking a moment to herself before heading upstairs. She had told Carson she would be fine and dismissed him for the evening. Having some time to just sit and take in all Violet and she had discussed was a breath of fresh air for her. IT was true that a problem shared was a problem halved, and despite the fact she had Robert to share this with it was Violet that had made her finally feel some hope.

She heard the door open and turned to see Robert walk in carrying a half finished glass of scotch.

"You are still up. Darling I thought you would have been in bed long ago." He commented as he walked across the room to sit next to his wife.

She let out a small yawn and smiled at him, "I was just about to head up darling. I thought you had already gone to bed as well. Were you with Tom this whole time?" she asked impressed.

"Yes, we got into the scotch as well, and he left for bed about 10 minutes ago." Robert answered, "When did mama leave?"

"Only a few moments ago." Cora answered, "Robert, I told her about Edith"

He nodded, "I see. Well, I suppose she had to find out some time. How did the news go down?"

"Better than I would have thought honestly. She is determined to help us find a solution, and I cannot tell you how much better that makes me feel. For the first time in weeks I feel a sense of relief" Cora was smiling when she spoke and Robert knew she was happy to have his mothers support. It made him pleased that they had managed to form a bond, after years of strained formality.

"It has to come to an end Cora. She has to end it, and soon. Perhaps we should call on Mama tomorrow and discuss our options together." Robert offered. Cora felt more weight melt from her shoulders and she nodded in agreement with Robert as she removed her gloves. Robert looked at her holding her gloves in her hands and felt a pang of adoration for his beautiful wife.

"Yes, let's please. I appreciate so much your support in the way we have been handling this darling. Really, I am, so thankful" Cora leaned over and kissed his cheek softly expressing her thanks.

"Darling, after all these years I am beginning to finally see that perhaps my way is not always the best. I have made plenty of mistakes through the years, I am sure I will make more, but every once in a while I get it right, and it usually has to do with you when that happens" he put his scotch on the table, took her gloves out of her hands and placed them next to his scotch. He took her hands in his and kissed them both. "I love you so much Cora"

"And I you Robert" she smiled as he turned her hands over and kissed her palms. He kissed the heel of her hands one at a time, and then placed a soft kiss against each wrist.

"Mmm, Robert that is lovely" she said softly.

Robert let go of one of her hands and held the other one in both of his. He placed another kiss against the under side of her forearm, then began trailing small soft kisses up her arm, along the underside of her elbow, up her arm to the edge of her dinner dress at her shoulder. He kissed back down where he had been, letting his tongue trace over various areas and his hot breath brush her skin.

"Robert, let's go to bed" she purred as she made to stand. With his free hand Robert stopped her from standing and moved closer to her on the settee. Her face showed her surprise, and Robert thought also her delight.

He reached up to touch her cheek and stroked the side of his face and ran his fingers down his jaw line and along her slender neck, resting against her chest. Cora's chest had begun to rise and fall with greater intensity as the touch of her husbands hands against her skin made her react with pleasure.

Robert leaned forward and replaced his hands with his lips, kissing a hot trail along her neck to her ear. She shivered in pleasure. Her concern had been so focused on her daughters these last 2 weeks, it felt good for him to make her feel like a woman. All of a sudden she felt the urgent need to have her husband, to have him make her feel like she was a woman, his woman. She placed her hand on the back of his head and let her hands sink into his hair pulling at it gently. Her other hand found his thigh and she squeezed him needily.

She pulled against his hair to guide his head from her neck to her lips and they joined in heated kiss. Over and over they kissed each other, each kiss rising in passion and intensity as finally their lips parted and they let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Cora's hand had crept up Robert's thigh and rubbed precariously close to his manhood. Her fingers were arousing him, as were her lips and tongue. He placed one hand around her neck and used the other to help guide her back against the settee so he was laying in top of her. He snaked his arms back from behind her head and with both hands he reached down and found he hem of her dress. He slipped one hand up and trailed his fingers along her thigh and up to her undergarments. Cora let out a gasp of pleasure and ran her hand down the front of his shirt. She grabbed the lapels of his dinner jacket and pulled him closer to her breaking their kiss so she could assault his neck with her lips. Her lips broke contact with his neck as she gasped momentarily when his fingers move her garments out of the way and slipped inside her.

"Robert!" She grasped at his back and pulled him down closer, needing to feel him against her.

She moved her hands down his back to squeeze his buttocks, then trailed them along the line of his belt until she found the clasp at the front. She began fiddling with it, desperate to free him so that he could make her whole. Kissing his neck and face in utter frenzy Cora's hands found it difficult to work the clasp. She found herself kissing him more frantically and the touch if his fingers inside her made her feel out of control. She could not complete the simple task of freeing him from his pants and when he looked in her eyes she was crazy with need. Robert pulled away and removed his hands from her, eliciting a groan of frustration from Cora.

"Hurry" she pleaded with him. "Hurry Robert, please" She snaked her hands up to his chest and unbuttoned several buttons in his shirt as he quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants down to release himself from their now constricting hold. Cora pulled him down against her again by his shirt and slipped a hand inside running it along his chest and sighing at the touch of him. Laying back on top of her she pulled her legs up and pulled herself up to meet him as he slipped his hand up to push her dress out of the way and guided himself into her. Cora, forgetting where they were, let out a loud and energized groan of satisfaction as she felt their bodies become one. Robert shushed her and placed his lips against hers as he began rocking against her with a frenzy. He lifted his free hand up to her forehead and gently stroked her head while his kisses kept her panting for air. They kept up their feverish pace, Cora lifting one leg up and around Robert's waist allowing him greater access, and her greater satisfaction.

"Oh yes, yes Cora" he murmured in her ear as he broke their kiss. "You are so beautiful" he whispered before he assaulted her neck with forceful kisses.

"Harder Robert, Oh please, more" she begged as she ran her hand across one of his nipples and squeezed. He groaned in intense pleasure and he felt he was close to climax. He tried to focus so that Cora could finish with him and he could feel perspiration starting against his forehead. Finally, as he rocked harder and with more insistency, he felt Cora's body spasm beneath him, her head tilt back and her eyes glaze over as she murmured, "Yes, oh Robert yes". He knew she had finished, and with several thrusts more he joined her over the edge.


	7. Solutions

Sitting in the back of the car Cora leaned her head back and let out a sigh. She and Robert were leaving the Dower house for the forth time in the last week and a half and had yet to come to an agreeable solution. For their visit on Thursday Edith had been with them, and yet her grandmother's pleas had fallen on deaf ears. It seemed to Cora the more they pleaded with their daughter the more she dug her heals in. Thursday's visit had only managed to irritate Edith to the point of her making the threat to leave Downton altogether and take up with Mr Gregson on a permanent basis. It was as if Cora was having an out of body experience, watching the situation spiral beyond her control, another daughter slipping beyond her reach.

Edith's threat had pushed Robert over the edge and his anger had been fierce. He had not been able to control the words that spilled from his mouth, the fire raging in his eyes. Cora had been angry at Edith's threat as well, but she had kept her mouth clamped shut as Robert's tirade went on. She had visibly flinched as he expressed how Edith would be known throughout society if she made good on her threats, "hussy, mistress, prostitute" were some of the words he had used to describe how society would view their daughter. He had thrown out the old faithful's she had come to know when he disciplined their daughters, "No daughter of mine", "I cannot begin to tell you how disappointed your mother and I are of you", "I forbid it!" and then of course, "There will be no money!" … Cora had shut her eyes tight when those words spilled out of her husband's mouth. Of course she knew he was upset, knew he was devastated, but those words were the ones she knew Edith had expected and he had played right into her hands. "Keep your money" Edith had spat back, "You can't buy me papa" and she had stormed out.

Cora recalled the ride home. The argument that had taken place in the very seats they now sat, the argument that had continued into her bedroom and through part of the next day. She had been livid at his lack of self control.

"You are not a fool Robert, and yet you insist on acting like one!" Cora had hissed at him in the car.

"What would you have me do Cora? Sit back and watch my daughter make herself into a common prostitute!"

"How dare you say that about her!" Cora had felt the need to defend her daughter instantly.

"Cora she is a mistress, and adulterer! Shall I sit back and let it happen?!" Robert had still been red faced and angry. Cora knew he would need time to calm down but couldn't stop herself from pushing it.

"Threatening her will not work. I have tried to explain this to you and yet you won't listen. Can't you learn from past mistakes?! For heavens sake Robert, I will not lose her." Cora had thrown her hands up in frustration. Robert had spent most of the evening in the drawing room as she had retired early to bed. It had taken nearly until dinner the next evening for them to speak to each other properly.

"I am sorry Cora" he had said when he walked into her room as she was readying herself to go downstairs for dinner. He had put his arms around her waist as she looked at herself in the mirror, he rested his head on her shoulder and leaned into her neck giving it a soft kiss. Cora had reached her hand up to touch his cheek.

"I am sorry too. I just don't know what we need to do, but I know making threats will only push her further from us. I can't lose another daughter" she had said softly, the tears welling in her eyes.

Now they sat in the back of the car, driving away from Violet's house again, again with no hope. Cora could not help feeling like this was pointless. They would never get to a solution. At least she and Robert had not fought as well, and for the most part they had been dealing with this situation as a couple. That was one silver lining at least. As she considered the thought that they were not going to reach a solution it all became too much for her. When Robert looked across at his wife he saw silent tears had started down her cheeks and it made his blood boil for what Edith was doing to her.

"We will figure this out Cora. I promise" he tried to console her. She shook her head.

"I don't see how Robert. It's just becoming too much to bear" and reached for her handkerchief to dab at her eyes. It would not do for the servants to see her return to the house puffy eyed and tear stained. Robert reached his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I will find a way Cora." He kissed the side of her temple and tried to make her feel safe again. He knew he had to find a way. For her he would do it. He would control his temper and find a way around this nightmare. This never ending nightmare.

Once they returned home Cora excused herself and made her way to the nursery. She had been drawn to her grandchildren even more during this time of conflict. Robert had often found her on her hands and knees playing dolls with Sybbie in the nursery, or rocking Robbie and humming. It bought her comfort and joy to be with these little angels. The babies of her babies. They gave her a sense of serenity when everything else felt so confused. It was the shot in the arm she needed to make it through her days, she could not bear to think of life without them, and always left the nursery with a smile on her face.

After quite some time Cora head the dressing gong sound and knew she had far outstayed her allotted time in the nursery. She kissed them both on their foreheads and left the nursery to get dressed for dinner. Passing Edith's door she found her feet slow to a stop and linger in the hallway. With her palm of her hand she gently touched the outside of her door and felt her knees weaken at the thoughts going through her mind. The terror she had for Edith. Before she knew what she was doing she had knocked on Edith's door and was quietly entering. Edith had already dressed and was waiting for Anna to join her after attending to Mary to help finish her hair.

"Hello Mama, I don't believe I have seen you all day" she said with a quick smile.

"I was out with your father earlier" Cora explained, "and have been in the nursery for most of the afternoon I suppose. They make me lose track of time those two babies"

"Were you with granny again?" Edith asked, a small frown playing against her lips.

"You know we were Edith. We are all very concerned" she explained through a long sigh.

"Oh Mama, I just don't see what you hope this is all going to accomplish" Edith began, Cora could see she was set for another fight and Cora did not have the energy for it.

"That goes both ways darling" Cora replied and quickly added, "I didn't come here to fight with you Edith so let's just not start" she completed as she walked to wear Edith was sitting in front of the mirror. Cora picked up Edith's comb and began to lay soft strokes through Edith's hair. Edith closed her eyes for a moment and felt like she was a child again, her mother combing her hair at night in preparation for bed. She couldn't help but smile.

"You have always had the most interesting color hair of any of us. Like golden straw" Cora commented as she continued combing.

"It never felt very interesting" Edith answered honestly, "It felt different to everyone else's in the family. I always wanted Sybil's hair" Edith regretted mentioning her sister's name as soon as she had and quickly glanced in the mirror to see her mother's reaction. Cora smiled at the mention of her youngest daughter's beautiful locks.

"She did have beautiful hair, but you all have your own beauty. That's what's makes you all so wonderful. You were always all completely different." Edith could see that Cora truly meant it her mother finished combing and sat down on the corner of the bed. Edith's heart hurt as she could see the defeat in her mother's countenance. She did not want to make her parents so dissapointed, so sad.

"Mama, I hope you know I am not trying to be difficult just for the sake of it. I truly love Michael and I can't just let him go because you say so." Edith began gently, trying to once again get her mother to understand. If her mother was on her side she could get papa to see too.

Cora shook her head gently, "I don't think you are being this way for fun Edith. If you could have been privy to the conversations I had with your grandmother before we set sail to England it would make your head spin" Cora laughed slightly at the memory. She and her mother had not exactly seen eye to eye on their trip to England to buy a title. Her mother had pretty much had to … good heavens that was the answer! Cora's eyes opened wide and she looked up at Edith who had seen the change in her mothers face.

"Edith!"

"Yes Mama?" Edith was a little confused.

"When your grandmother wanted to bring me to England I was not very impressed with the idea. I didn't want to leave everyone I knew and my whole life for a place I did not know. I put up quite a fight, and in the end she had struck a bargain with me." Cora explained

"Ok?" Edith was wary.

"Edith, I want to strike a bargain with you." Cora went on.

"No Mama, I am not you. This is different" Edith tried to argue but the look on her mothers face was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Please for once just listen!" Cora almost hissed at her daughter, why were all her daughters so stubborn!? "I would like to take you to America to visit your grandmother"

"Mama!" Edith exclaimed in horror.

Cora held up her hand to silence Edith. "You won't believe me now but I have been thinking it is time for us to visit mother for quite some time, but then Matthew died and with the last few years there was never a good time. Regardless, we can go now. Visit mother and see New York, see Newport and I haven't seen my brother Harold since we took you girls back in 1902."

"Mama, this has nothing to do with that, do not insult my intelligence" Edith huffed.

"Edith, I don't really care if you believe me or not, but I have wanted to go to America for years. Why would I not want to visit my own country? Regardless of what you may think. Anyway, we could go, all of us could and spend some time there. A few months perhaps." Edith's face winced, Cora continued "If you come with us, promise to be involved in social events and accept any invitations you may receive then, when we return to England if you still feel the same and want to continue on your current course then we will not stand in your way" Cora new she was making a gamble. New Robert would be not agree easily. But she felt it was her only choice. She could get her mother on board to arrange the most elaborate and well attended parties. She would bring out all the bachelors for her granddaughter and hopefully show Edith that there were other people out there. Other possibilities, that at the very least could help cast a shadow over Mr Gregson.

Edith sat still for several minutes. Cora knew she had struck a cord with her and kept her silence. Finally Edith spoke, "What about Papa? He will not agree"

"Leave your father to me. If he will agree, will you agree?" Cora felt her heart beating like a drum. After what seemed like an eternity Edith stood and answered her mother, "Yes. I will."

Cora's heart soared through her chest. "Thank you Edith" she breathed as she jumped off the bed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I must tell you mama, I don't see anything changing though"

"That's fine Edith. I just ask that you give it a chance. That you participate 100%" Cora said as she rubbed Edith's arms.

"I will" Edith replied. They heard a knock at the door and Anna walked in. Cora realized the time had gotten away from her for the 2nd time that day and she quickly excused herself to get dressed. O'Brien would scold her for being so late. Nothing could get in the way of Cora's mood. She had struck a bargain with Edith, made a pact that could lead to an end to all of this. As she approached her bedroom door she remembered the one flaw in her plan, and he was dressing in the room next to hers. How was she going to handle Robert?


	8. Convincing Robert

Cora had decided to wait until the next day to talk with Robert about her plan. She found herself completely at a loss as to how to approach the subject with him. She had spent the morning taking a long walk in the gardens by herself, going over her thoughts and what would get Robert to agree. At first she had thought of seducing him and after he had been satisfied discussing it with him in bed. But then she considered that he would feel that he had been duped. She did not want to sully the memories of their time in each others arms and found the thought of using sex as a tool to manipulate him a bit sickening.

Then she had thought of getting Violet on board and having her convince Robert it was the right plan. She knew Violet could do it, but once again she felt that she would be manipulating him and didn't want to make him feel that he had no control. That was when it had struck her. He had to think it was his idea. Of course! So simple, now how to do it?

Cora found Robert in the study following luncheon. He was sitting at his desk writing some letters, presumably regarding estate affairs as he was not one to write letters to friends very often.

"Hello darling" Cora smiled easily as she came in as if casually.

Looking up Robert smiled back at her, "Hello darling." He replied.

Cora approached his desk and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Estate business?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, the new plans have meant much more correspondence as we continually have to rearrange things. But I won't bore you with that darling, what are your plans this afternoon?"

She smiled and lay a hand softly against his shoulder. Although she didn't want to manipulate him completely, a little gentle touch never hurt, and she loved being near him anyway. "Oh I thought I may go and visit your mother quickly, and then call on Isobel. I feel we have been rather neglectful of her of late."she explained vaguely.

"Yes, perhaps she would like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" Robert suggested.

"Yes, I will ask her. And your mother too I suppose." Cora answered.

"What do you need with mama? More of the Edith business" Robert said with a frown.

"No not this time. I have just received a letter from mother and there were parts she wanted me to share with mama. I think she is rather lonely over there all by herself Robert" Cora let her mouth drop a little at the thought of her mother's pretend loneliness.

"I doubt your mother ever feels lonely Cora." Robert joked. Cora shook her head at his humor.

"Robert I don't think that is fair. Harold is always busy by the sound of things and she misses her family. It has been an age since we were back there and she has never even seen her great grandchildren. She may seem like the mighty Martha Levinson, society diva, but she has feelings darling. I'm afraid our neglect may be hurting them" Cora frowned and furrowed her brow in concern. Perhaps she was manipulating him after all. She couldn't stop now though. She had set out on a plan and wanted to see it through.

"Of course she does Cora, I didn't mean to imply otherwise. Are you saying you want to go to visit your mother?" Robert asked.

"Oh that's not what I was saying darling, I just mean she misses the girls and would love to see Sybbie and Robbie too. Goodness, I cannot even think when we were last there. I would love to walk through central park with you again …" Cora trailed off and looked down at Robert, "Anyway darling I must be going to your mother's and then Isobel's. I will see you for dinner" she leaned down and kissed his other cheek and walked away from him with a smile on her face. She had laid the foundation, laid it on thick. Now she just hoped he picked up her hints and took it from there.

O'Brien made easy chatter with Cora as she finished her hair for dinner. Cora was grateful for the mindless talk as it gave her the chance to think of nothing for a moment, to relax before she went back into Robert hint mode. She felt that since Matthew's death she'd not had much time to rest, her mind constantly going from one thing to the other. Edith's current situation was just the latest event her mind was in constant motion over. If she could get Robert to agree to the deal she had made with Edith then at least there was hope.

"Will that be all Mi'lady?" Obrien asked, having finished Cora's hair in her usual fashion and placing a tiara atop her head.

Looking up to face her maid's eyes in the mirror Cora responded with a warm smile, "Thank you O'Brien. Enjoy your evening" O'Brien collected the last of the things she needed from Cora's room and took her leave. As she closed the door behind her she heard Lord Grantham enter Cora's room through his connecting door.

"You look lovely darling" Robert said as he walked into the room. Cora was rubbing lotion in her hands and looked up to thank her husband for his compliment. When Cora thought about the way he was with her she couldn't help but smile. He was such a frustrating, wonderful man.

"How were your visits today?" he asked as Cora finished placing her rings back on her fingers. Cora smiled in the mirror at Robert's handsome form.

"Very good. Isobel is bearing up as well as can be expected. But as we know every day is a challenge. She will make it through. One day at a time. Mama is the same as ever."

"Don't you know mama never changes" Robert said cheekily. Cora laughed and took his hand in hers.

"Shall we?" she asked with a smile. She knew she had to play the evening right in order to get Robert to think a trip to America was his idea. All of a sudden she felt nervous, and she took a few quick breaths to steady herself.

4 hours later Cora was sitting in bed turning the pages of a book absent mindedly. Robert was taking an extra long time coming through from his room tonight and she had begun to worry that perhaps her endless hints and stories about America had backfired. At the time she had thought she had played it perfectly. The mention of Central Park during the fish course. The discussion of her mother's loneliness during dessert. In the drawing room her rather loud discussion with Mary about their last visit to America all those years ago, and the happiness Cora felt being at home. She had thought that she had laid the right foundation, but now Robert still wasn't here in her room. Had she over done it? Had Edith said something to him? She had told her not to mention it yet but maybe she had?

Robert entered Cora's room through their adjoining door 10 minutes later. Cora's heart fluttered as she watched him walk in as normal as could be. She tried to be calm, but all of this waiting and thinking had driven her to distraction.

"You were a long time" she tried to sound casual as she placed her book on the nightstand and rolled to her side as she watched Robert disrobe and climb into bed wearing his satin pajama's.

"Sorry darling, I had a few things to take care of downstairs before I came up, and then I was speaking to Bates for a while." he leaned back against the pillows, propped up against the wall sitting up.

"That's very late Robert. Bates is a married man now, you must let him get back to his lovely wife earlier than this" she chastised him with a playful smile.

"Yes I know. Although it was beneficial for him to stay a bit late tonight" Robert said smiling at Cora like a little boy. Cora sat up on her elbow and raised her eyebrows in question. "Cora, I have a bit of a plan. I think you will be quite surprised" he looked very pleased with himself. Cora's stomach was doing flips, please Lord let his surprise be a trip to America she thought.

"Yes?" Cora asked with a playful smile, "you know how I love surprises, please tell me Robert"

Robert was about to tell her his plan, when he saw her interest peeked so intently that he decided he could at least use it to his advantage. "Oh Cora, it's not going to come as easy as that. It's going to cost you?" he smirked and looked at Cora seductively. It took a moment for Cora to understand his meaning. It was so late, and her mind had been so busy she didn't grasp his meaning straight away. As it dawned on her she couldn't help but smile. She scooted a little closer to her husband and looked down innocently. "Whatever do you mean? How could I pay you?" she asked through fluttered eyelashes. Robert leaned down and moved a little closer. "Well if you want to find out what my surprise is then I suggest you find a way." he tried to look stern and business like, but his little game was getting him quite excited already.

Cora moved closer to Robert so that their legs were touching. Cora looked up at Robert's face. "I suppose I could think of something. I can be very persuasive when I want to be" she slowly let her tongue move around her lips licking them seductively. "I like the sound of that" Robert said, not taking his eyes of his wife's lips. Cora pushed herself up to a sitting position and then moved across to straddle Robert's lap. Robert felt his body react almost immediately. His hands went straight to her hips, rubbing her there, enjoying the touch of her. Cora leaned down and put her lips to Roberts kissing him with passion and forcefulness. As her tongue slipped in his mouth she could feel his respond in kind and it knocked the wind out of her. The feel of his body underneath her, the touch of his hands on her, the taste of his kiss, it was everything she needed to forget her constant worrying, it was everything she needed to be free. She placed her hands on either side of his face and trailed her fingers up to his hair and behind his neck, kissing him with fever and heat. He broke their kiss first, apparently breathing had become essential. "Good heavens woman. You could interrogate for the crown. You could get a man to tell you anything." He said in awe of his wife's passion, "I don't want a man to tell me anything, I just want you" Cora breathed against his neck and she moved her kisses to his neck, trailing down to his chest. She moved her hands down to unbutton his pajama shirt, placing soft, wet kisses on his chest after each button revealed what lay underneath. She nibbled against his chest, ran her hands across his hair, and eventually took his hard nipples in her mouth and sucked hard, each in turn. Robert moved his hand to her long loose hair and ran his hands through it as he groaned her name. His excitement spurred Cora on as she kissed lower and lower down past his belly button finally reaching his pajama bottoms. She looked up at his face as he looked down at her, eyes wide open with excitement and arousal. Cora lingered a moment before eventually licking her lips once more, smiling her most mischievous grin and began to pull his pajama bottoms down and away from his waist. Robert helped her by lifting his lower body up off the bed, and in moments his shackles were gone. Cora tossed her hair over her shoulder, gave Robert one last lingering look, and then took him into her mouth to the sound of Robert's most guttural groan of pleasure.

Her ministrations made him even harder than he had been before. His eyes were glazed over and all he could feel was his wife's tongue and mouth on his manhood and the pleasure was immense. He could not have formed a coherent thought if he had tried, and he lay his head back in complete pleasure letting out yet another animalistic groan as she ministered to his most base needs. She was quite a woman. 30 years ago she would have been embarrassed if he had asked her to do such a thing, and now she volunteered it all on her own. He knew not every man was as lucky in the bedroom with their wives as he was with his. Not only did he and Cora love each other, and continued to after all those years. But their sexual chemistry was still right on track. They had come a long way since those first awkward encounters. Perhaps it was Cora's Americanness that made her more willing than the English wives of his friends. Whatever it was, he did not care. They loved to please each other in the bedroom and it made the rest of their marriage all the more satisfying in return.

Cora continued to tease and play with her husband until she decided he could not bear much more. She did not want it to be all over before it had begun. Finally releasing him she crawled back up his body and lay on top of him kissing his lips once more. As she started to sit up to prepare to have him inside her Robert stilled her movements with his arms. "No, no Cora. I told you it would not be that simple my dear. After all, you are still dressed and I would see my payment in full" Robert teased as he quickly grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back covering her body with his own. This elicited a shriek of surprise and pleasure from Cora, music to his ears. He kissed her firmly against her lips, trailing along her jaw line and neck much as she had done to him. He let his tongue slip down to her chest as his hands found the hem of her nightdress and he began to pull it up and off her. Finally they were skin to skin, heat to heat and Robert felt his excitement grow. "You are so beautiful" he murmured as he kissed her breasts, caressing each nipple with his hot tongue. Making her breath heavily and soft cries escape her lips. Oh, he would make her cry out; he would have her spend before he was done with her. His mission set he found his way down between her legs, the excitement and anticipation in Cora's eyes as he looked up at them before he began to minister to her made him quiver excitedly. Finally his tongue and lips were upon her heat as hers had been to him moments before. She writhed underneath the feel of his tongue and his hands working together. She leaned her hands down and ran them through his hair, her head thrown back in her pillow as her moans came out with increased urgency and wildness. He was undoing her with every moment he ministered to her. She could barely contain the excitement and pleasure that coursed through her. Pleasure erupting from every pore of her body, until she could not take it any more and she shuddered in absolute climax beneath his lips.

"Robert!" She gasped in satisfaction and heat, "Do it now please. Take me now, I can't wait any longer" she was almost begging, pleading with him to enter her. He had already given her such intense pleasure, now she needed to feel him inside her to complete her satisfaction. Not needing to be asked twice Robert lay across her body and slipped inside her to the sound of her loud and low groan of satisfaction. "Yes" she sighed against his chest as he began to move against her and her legs came up and around his waist to push him deeper. Her hands grazed up and down his back as he rocked them both into a stupor of heated passion. When they could bare it no longer, when the pleasure threatened to drive them mad, they both released their satisfied and deep groans of completion within moments of each other. Cora shuddering underneath his body, Robert flopping against her spent and happy.

It was over half an hour later, after they had recovered and redressed for sleep that they lay next to each other talking in the darkness. Robert had almost forgotten his surprise and he almost jumped when the thought returned to his mind. "Cora!" he said quickly.

"Yes?" she asked questioningly to his sudden and abrupt thought.

"I almost forgot to give you what you so thoroughly paid for darling" he said as he stroked her shoulder under the covers.

"Oh yes, I admit I had forgotten about that momentarily. But now that I remember I must demand you fulfill your end of the bargain." Cora was giggling as she tried to sound as business like as she could.

"I had the most marvelous thought this afternoon after you left."

"Yes?" Cora asked, silently praying it was what she hoped it would be.

"I know your mother is lonely, I know you miss America, heavens knows we have had enough going on here to keep us all preoccupied. I plan to take you, to take us all to America darling!" although it was rather dark and his features were hard to make out Cora could hear that Robert was grinning like a little boy, so proud of his accomplishment.

"Oh Darling! Oh how marvelous Robert! What a lovely idea you clever clever man!" Cora leapt across the distance between them and threw her body against his in a fervent hug. "Thank you darling!" she said as she held back the tears. He had gotten her hint. They would go to America and hopefully put an end to the Edith and Mr Gregson issue. Although she still had to tell him about her bargain with Edith, that could come later. For now she would pepper her husbands face with kisses and enjoy the feeling of his hands against her body as they showed each other once again how much they really did love each other.


	9. Deal or no Deal

Cora had woken later than usual. She felt perhaps her advancing years were taking their toll and vigorous evenings in bed with her husband left her worn out. Not that she would trade it for the world. She smiled as thoughts of the previous evening came back to her.

"Good Morning Mi'Lady" O'Brien said as she walked in with the breakfast tray for Cora. "I'm glad to see you so happy this morning Mi'Lady" she added seeing Cora's wide smile.

Cora realized O'Brien could probably tell better than anyone else in the house when she and Robert had spent their evenings making love. If Cora's face didn't give it away, there was usually evidence of strewn clothes and terribly disheveled bedclothes left in their wake. In her younger days she would have turned quite pink and been awfully embarrassed. Now, after all their years of marriage and all O'Briens years of service she barely flinched at the comment.

"Yes I am O'Brien. Very happy this morning. And you?" Cora made conversation as O'Brien lay the breakfast tray across her lap and began her morning routine of preparing her ladyships clothes for the first part of the day.

"I can't complain Mi'Lady. Would you care to bath this morning or this afternoon Mi'Lady?" she asked realizing she would need more towels if she wanted to bath now. That would mean trudging back downstairs straight away and O'Brien was irritated at herself for forgetting them.

"Oh I think later will be fine thank you O'Brien. I do have rather a lot to do this morning so I mustn't waste too much time up here." Cora thought she saw relief in O'Brien's face and couldn't understand why. She was very loyal, but such an odd creature that Cora could never quite figure out. No-one else even remotely liked her, but Cora so relied on her and found her presences comforting.

"Very good Mi'Lady. Will there be anything else just now?" O'Brien asked, relieved she was saved the trek.

"Actually O'Brien I have some news that concerns you." Cora began as she spread marmalade on her toast. She set it down and gave O'Brien a large smile, barely able to contain her excitement at being able to utter the words out loud for the first time.

"Concerns me?" O'Brien questioned. It must be something good or Cora would not be sitting there smiling like a fool.

"Yes. It appears Lord Grantham has decided that it is time we took a trip to America, the whole family. Of course I would want you to travel with me if you have no objections." Cora watched O'Brien's face as she took in the news. She was never one to show much emotion, Cora found it difficult to read her maid's moods as she seemed so expert at hiding behind her usually stern mask. But as her words sunk in Cora saw a gleam in her maids eyes and the biggest smile she had ever seen from her. It made Cora feel remarkably happy that her maid seemed to like the idea.

"Of course Mi'Lady, you needn't ask. I am always happy to do whatever you need of me Mi'Lady." O'Brien was very sincere and her words touched Cora's heart. "What an adventure" she added with a smile.

"Yes quite." Cora said, "Thank you O'Brien. What ever would I do without you, you are always so good to me." Cora gushed as she returned her attentions to her toast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw O'Brien's expression change instantly to a cloud of sadness at her words. Cora could never figure her maid's emotions out. Why would Cora's compliment cause O'Brien sadness? How odd.

Having dressed and spent the morning hours in the study with Robert and Carson planning their trip Cora was indeed hungry by the time Luncheon rolled around. They had not told the girls yet, although Cora knew Edith was aware of the plans, Robert was still unaware of this. During their planning Cora had had to put up quite a fight to get both Robert and Carson to agree that Tom should accompany them. Carson of course had a hard time thinking of Tom as anything other than the chauffer, although he was at least improving as Cora was pleased to note. Robert's main concern was the running of the estate and how Tom could possibly be away for any length of time at this particular junction. Cora had simply put her foot down, sighing at the two of them. "There is such a thing as a telephone for heavens sake!" she had said in exasperation. Sometimes she felt that Robert and Carson were kindred spirits at either end of the social divide. Almost the same person in their thoughts and views. It was like having to handle 2 husbands. It often made her laugh when she would gather Mrs Hughes's help to handle Carson. Like he was her responsibility as Robert was Cora's. She had heard the girls talk in their younger days about Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson and if they would ever get married. Cora had always thought that silly girlish chatter, but as the years had passed she found herself wondering from time to time of there could be more there for the butler and the housekeeper. That was not her concern now though. She still had to propose her deal to Robert and pray her accepted.

Robert had invited his mother and Isobel to Luncheon in order to inform the entire family at the same time of their plans to travel to America the following month. Cora found herself feeling rather nervous all of a sudden and hoped Violet would at least be gentle.

"I have an announcement to make" Robert said gathering everyone's attention as Luncheon began. The quiet chatter about the table came to a slow halt and all eyes turned to Robert. He looked across the table at Cora and gave her a little wink which set her nervous stomach into a flip of excitement. She could never not find him handsome, and his attentions towards her always gave her a thrill. She tried to stifle her smirk behind her napkin.

Mary, having noticed her parents exchange spoke up "Good heaven's if you say Mama is expecting again I think I will pass out!"

"Mary!" Cora chastised her oldest daughter and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Robert choked his drink down so as to not spit it out everywhere. "That is not proper conversation for public"

"We are not public Mama, we are family." She had started to laugh as she and Edith shared a sideways glance remembering Edith's unfortunate encounter outside her mother's doorway weeks earlier.

"That is not your father's announcement." Cora gave both her daughters a look that they had learned as children meant, behave in front of your grandmother!

"I should think not!" Violet chimed in. Cora's nervousness had quickly changed to irritation.

"Robert perhaps now is a good time to share the news" Cora encouraged her husband to speak before things got more out of control. Even Tom was smirking now. Only Isobel remained composed.

"Yes, quite. Your mother and I have decided that it is time we, the entire family took a trip to visit America. We are all taking passage on the Almatige next month." Robert looked across at Cora who was scanning the faces of the others at the table for their reactions.

Of course Violet was the first to react, "You can count me out of that. I have no desire to visit that place"

"Of course Mama that is your choice. You are most welcome to accompany us however" Robert had expected as much.

"No thank you." She said as if he had offered her toad soup.

"Perhaps Mama you would like to visit Rosamund in London while we are away, we would not want to think of you alone for such a long time" Robert had already telephoned Rosamund that morning warning her of what would more than likely take place.

Mary was next to respond, "Next month! I don't think Robbie is ready for such a long voyage" she began, her usually adventurous nature giving way to her new motherly instincts.

"He will be fine darling, babies make the trip all the time. I think Sybil was not much older than he when she made her first trip over" Cora tried to soothe her daughter, but the mention of Sybil's name as always made her throat catch and she took an extra moment to steady herself. Robert could see she needed a moment and began to address the table again.

"Isobel, Tom we of course would be more than happy to have the both of you accompany us. Cora's mother would be happy to see you both, and little Sybbie of course"

"I am not sure Robert, how long would we be gone? I don't think it would be wise to leave the estate for so long" Tom said concerned.

Before Robert could accept his son in laws idea to stay behind Cora jumped in, "No Tom. You are family and you will come with us. End of story." She smiled warmly at him, she knew a change of scenary would do him good. "We can discuss details later, but if you are worried we can perhaps arrange an earlier return for you. But you will come with us. Please say you will come with us? I would love to show you some of Sybils favorite places there" Cora's sincerity always won Tom over. He knew Sybil was the most like her mother of all the girls, and although they had not always seen eye to eye he saw so much of Sybil in her. They had developed a real bond these 2 years since Sybil's passing. He found it very hard to say no to her.

"Of course I will." Was all her could manage, he didn't trust himself to say more and not cry.

The remainder of the meal was focused around their upcoming trip. Isobel would not commit one way or the other saying she needed a bit of time to decide. Mary all but begging her to join them. Cora knew Mary did not want to leave Isobel alone after Matthew's passing, neither did she. She made a mental note to visit her the following day to convince her to come, if not for her for little Robbie. By the time everyone left for their afternoon activities Cora was feeling rather upbeat about how things had gone. There would be a mountain to plan and prepare for the trip. She had yet to even inform her mother of their plans, but she knew she would be happy to have her Noble English family arrive so she could show them off. The last thing she had to do was get Robert on board with her and Edith's deal.

She found Robert in his study once again a few hours after luncheon had ended.

"May I interrupt you for a moment?" she asked as she came closer to him.

"Of course, you may always interrupt me" he smiled and reached for hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

"I think the announcement went rather well" Cora began. Robert nodded in agreement.

"Although Mary forgets herself sometimes" he said with half a frown.

"Yes, she has a quick tongue like her grandmother" Cora agreed. Keeping her hand in his Cora asked Robert to join her on the settee for a moment. She had decided she wanted to get this get this over and done with as soon as possible. Sitting next to her husband she took a deep breath and turned to face him. His face showed concern at her actions and she reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Don't look so worried Robert" she said with a little laugh. "I may have found a solution for the Edith Gregson situation and I wanted to discuss it with you." She began.

"I'm listening" he said, still showing a little concern.

"With our plans for America taking such excellent shape it occurred to me that we should use this to our advantage." she wanted to make sure he felt as though his plan had superseded her own. That he had inadvertently made the deal possible.

"How so?" he was intrigued. How had Cora come up with a plan so quickly?

"As I thought of our trip this morning I remembered back to when mother bought me to England for the season, before I met you. I don't know if I ever told you this but I was very angry at her wanting to bring me here and marry me off like a prize mare" she tried to keep it light and jovial.

Robert took her hands in his and kissed them again, "You were never a prize mare Cora, not to me" he could never get over his guilt for the way he had courted her for her money. It always hurt him that he had let their first months of marriage be loveless.

"That's not what I meant darling. I never felt that way once I got here, but I didn't like mother's idea at the start. She ended up having to strike a bargain with me." She explained.

"What kind of bargain?" he asked beginning to see how things were taking shape.

"She made me promise that I would attend the events I was invited to, I would accept the offers that came my way and I would give it my best effort. If I did not find it enjoyable after the season we would return and not repeat the process the following year. I agreed thinking I would just get things over with and return home" looking up at her husbands face she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, taking him by surprise. As she separated from their kiss she added, "of course I never knew I would fall head over heels for a handsome young viscount and not want to return home."

"I was very charming!" Robert smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her softly and moving his hand to the side of her face. "I am so glad your mother's plan was a success" he said, as he leaned in to kiss her again, deepening the kiss as he placed his other hand around her waist. Cora let him kiss her. It felt nice, she liked to find herself in her husband's arms during the day, and she put her hands around his neck to draw him close. Finally as they broke apart she spoke in a whisper, "so am I". He leaned in to kiss her again, but Cora held her hand against his chest to stop him gently.

"I am not finished Robert. At this rate you will have me in a scandalous position before long" she teased. "I think we should do the same thing with Edith." She pressed on.

"Make her a deal?!" Robert asked, his eyes showing his displeasure.

"Yes darling, make her a deal she can't refuse."

"What kind of deal?" Robert asked, straightening up as he prepared to hear Cora's words.

"She joins us in America, stays the entire time. She attends every function she is invited to, and you know mother will make sure she is invited to plenty. She accepts every invitation she receives, mother will also no doubt happily arrange those as well. She gives 100% to the trip. No communication with Gregson during the trip at all. Then upon our return if she still fancies herself to feel the same way then we do not stand in her way" Robert stood and began pacing the room at the close of Cora's words. She knew it was not an ideal response from him. She kept her silence as she let her words marinate in his head.

"Cora" he began, even toned with a hint of irritation, "This plan hinges on her falling in love with an American while we are over there. While not completely out of the range of possibilities it is not something we can gaurantee. It is a very big gamble"

"No it doesn't" Cora explained, "she doesn't have to fall in love with anyone, don't you see Robert? She just has to fall out of love with Gregson. She needs to get away from him, away from here and see there are plenty of other options and other men that are better suited to her. She doesn't need to fall in love with anyone. She just needs to not be in love with him, and then she will be able to end it upon our return"

Cora watched as Robert took in her words, pacing the room again as he considered the options. Finally he spoke, she held her breath.

"What is I agree? How do we know Edith will?" he asked.

Cora's face turned into a large smile, she stood and took her husbands face in his leaning to kiss him. As she backed away from him she looked into his eyes, "Robert, she already has!"


	10. By Sea

Cora walked along the first class deck of the Almitage on the crisp cool evening of their 2nd night at sea. She had seen the others all safely to bed long ago and was enjoying some quiet moments alone in the fresh sea air while her family moped, or slept, or whined in their rooms. She had already chastised herself for forgetting how terribly Crawley's travelled by sea. Robert being the absolute worst of all. The whining, and constant irritability at not being on dry land, dry English land, made Robert the most frustrating of travel companions. Edith was usually fairly good at making the crossing, but her mood had been most put out since her farewell to Mr Gregson and she had boarded this vessel set to take her to show her what options lay before her. Cora walked across to the ships railing and looked out across the dark expanse of the ocean. Then there was Mary. Mary was not to be seen much in truth, mostly spending her time with Robbie and nanny, or in her berth alone. She would let Isobel come in and they had taken to reading together, their own books, but just reading at the same time. Cora tried not to be jealous of the relationship that Isobel and Mary were forming. In her head she knew exactly why they were drawn to each other, the connection that Matthew made of them. She knew it was not a slight on her as Mary's mother, she knew all of this. But somewhere, hidden in just a small part of her heart she was a little jealous that Mary chose Isobel instead of her. She knew it was irrational, wrong, egocentric … but the heart did not often make sense Cora had discovered.

"May I join you?" Cora turned her head to see Tom standing to the left of where she had stopped walking.

"Of course Tom, I would enjoy the company." She gave him an honest smile. She would very much like his company. She always did. He was like a warm blanket that made her feel happy, he made her feel Sybil's presence and having Tom around made Cora feel that in some way Sybil still was.

"I have never seen a ship as grand as this. It is such a wonder to me how it all works." He said as he leaned over the railings slightly and admired the sides of the ship.

"Do be careful Tom." Cora said motherly. "I will not have a son of mine fall from the decks. People will say you were drunk" Cora joked. She felt she could speak with Tom with such relaxed informality; it had made them very close these last 2 years. She could see why Sybil had fallen in love with him so fully. She was pleased her daughter had chosen such a good person to be her husband, her daughters father.

Tom pulled back from the railing and let a smile creep across his lips, "You wouldn't jump in to save me then?" he teased her back.

Cora shook her head side to side, "Oh heaven's no. You mistake me for someone else. I am a Countess Sir, we do not do such things" Cora was laughing with Tom as they exchanged their light and witty banter. "And, whatever would my mother in law say?"

Tom nodded in agreement, "She is very foreboding" he agreed. Changing gears Tom asked Cora where the rest of the family was.

"You must have been down with Sybbie when they all retired to their berths." Cora explained, "Not one member of my family takes any real pleasure from sea travel at all I'm afraid Tom, especially not Robert." She tried to stop her smile from reaching her lips but she could not. The ridiculous memories of the tantrums Robert had had over the years on their crossings to the States came flooding to the forefront of her mind.

"That must be disappointing for you" Tom responded earnestly, "I know what it is to far from one's own country and it is all the easier if you can at least get back there once in a while" Tom looked out into the watery darkness for a moment. Letting his mind think of the place he truly called home. A place he could not risk setting foot on ever again. Cora had not missed the meaning behind his words and felt pain for his loss. First his country, then his wife. How much was one person expected to give? She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. She knew she was not his mother, knew they had been divided by class, country, age, since their births. But she did feel responsible for him, she did care for him and his happiness, and for now she was the only mother he had.

"It is a hard thing to be apart from one's country isn't it." Cora said as a statement rather than a question. Tom nodded slowly and turned around to face her. This woman who once was his employer and now the only mother he had. He cared deeply for her, he saw so much of Sybil in her it was uncanny. "No one ever really understands what it is like to live in country not your own. I suppose it's just you and I who understand that in this family." Tom nodded his agreement with her again. She was right. It was another thing they had in common.

"You are right of course. I was so lucky that Sybil was always very happy in Ireland. At least, she said she was." He looked at his shoes a moment, digesting the thoughts of Sybil and him together. "Does Robert enjoy America?" Tom added quickly before he could get too caught up in his thoughts.

Cora squinted her face into a semi frown before answering, "I wouldn't use the word enjoy so much, but he does make the effort to make the voyage, and he does behave most appropriately while he is there. It's not that he dislikes it at all, but it is not England, and not Downton. Robert always talks of Downton with such love and devotion. It's not just a building to him, it's like another child, it's his life's work, his greatest love. I do love Downton please do not misunderstand me, but it will never mean to me what it does to him. Just as visiting the States will never be for him what it is to me. For me this ship is taking me home, to a life that is almost a memory now, but it is still a part of me. For Robert it is just a vessel taking him away from Downton. So no, he doesn't really enjoy it all that much. But he does it."

"For you" Tom added with a smile.

"Pardon?" Cora did not understand the meaning of Tom's words.

"He does it for you Cora." Tom said. Cora smiled, it reached all the way to her eyes as she understood what she always knew to be true.

"Yes, I suppose he does it for me."

"Cora, I hope you do not mind my saying so but it always seems to me that no one in this family every wants you to forget you are American, even Robert and the girls. That doesn't upset you?" Tom was being rather bold with his mother in law. He knew her well enough that he knew she would not mind, but he didn't like to take liberties with her. He respected her too much for that. But it was something he had always noticed, even before he moved above stairs and it had always bothered him.

Cora let out a little laugh, "Oh Tom. I am constantly reminded that I am American because I am. I am used to it by now. It doesn't bother me, except that I would like to remind my daughters now and again that they are half American too, Mary likes to forget that when it suits her. Sybil was the one who really embraced the States. She always looked forward to our trips there and really took in all the differences and changes with interest instead of fear. I will have to take you to her favorite bakery when we arrive. We'll see if Sybbie has the same taste as her mother" Cora could see Tom's eyes smile in the darkness at the mention of Sybils memory. They had really only known each other a short time and any knew information he could learn of her made his heart grow.

The air had turned even cooler and Cora knew it was time she went to check on her complaining husband. "I think it is time I turned in. I should check on Robert, make sure he doesn't have too much to complain about." She laughed.

"Yes it is rather cold now. Good night Cora" Tom said as they started their separate ways. A few feet away from each other Tom turned back and called out, "Cora"

She stopped and turned to him, "Yes?"

"If I may say, you are wrong about Robert and Downton" Tom said matter of factly.

"Oh?" Cora asked

"You said Downton is his greatest love, I am afraid you are quite wrong. At the risk of embarrassing myself I would say that you Cora are his greatest love." Tom nodded his goodbye and turned and walked away before he could embarrass himself further.

Cora felt her cheeks blush slightly despite the cold air. She placed a hand to her cheek to check its warmth and then turned to walk back to her berth. Tom had been right of course. Cora knew if left to himself Robert would never make the uncomfortable journey to America, he would never visit a land so different from his own and put up with months of the unknown if it wasn't for Cora. He did it for her and her alone. Cora knew that his willingness to visit the States came from 2 places, guilt and love. He had confessed to her years ago the guilt he felt that she had given up so much to marry him and raise their family. She had given up her country, her friends, her entire life. She had assured him the trade off had been a good one, but she knew he carried around shards of guilt for that. The other reason was love. He loved her and so was willing to put up with the journey he hated, the upheaval, the changes all to make her happy. Thinking of her poor loving husband wallowing in his berth made Cora move a little quicker than was ladylike, all of a sudden she was eager to reach her husband and show her thanks.

Cora dismissed O'Brien rather hastily once she had gotten her dressed for bed and her hair down. "I can take care of the rest" she had told her and sent her to bed. O'Brien had not raised an eyebrow, she knew what would happen next, she always knew. She didn't think Cora actually tried to hide it from her, but she wouldn't have been able to if she tried. She could read her like a book, she knew Cora's foot taping on the floor was a signal for O'Brien to hurry up, she knew the way Cora's eyes flicked to the adjoining door of her husbands bedroom was supposed to go unnoticed. She also knew as soon as she left the room Cora would remove her nightgown and robe, change into some lacy number and walk through to her husbands berth. With that knowledge, O'Brien was happy to leave as quickly as possible, and thankful she would have the rest of the night off.

Sarah O'Brien had been right on all counts. As soon as the door clicked behind her ladies maid Cora ripped off her heavy dressing gown and nightgown and replaced them with a silky lavender garment that down to rest above her knees. The low cut v neck front was adorned with delicate lace and pearls, and the simple straps left her arms bare. This had its own similarly cut robe to be worn above it, but Cora decided it was pointless to even bother putting it on. She went to the mirror and released her hair from the braid O'Brien had just put in and brushed her hair down her shoulders. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided she was dressed perfectly to thank her husband for his willingness to travel with her.

Knocking twice she slowly opened the door, "Robert, are you still awake?" she said in a soft luxurious tone.

He was sitting in bed with a book in his lap, but he looked as if he was almost asleep. "No, not quite. The constant rocking of the ship is annoying me" he said, not having looked at the door. "I was going to come through once I thought O'Brien would be finished, she must have made record tim …" his voice trailed off as Cora entered the room fully and was now standing at the foot of the bed, head cocked to one side, eyes fixed on Roberts, her lips curved in a wicked grin.

"I sent her away early" Cora informed him matter of factly. She had placed one hand on the bed and was leaning down to place the other down next to it.

"Wh, why did you do that?" Robert asked, eyes fixed on his wife's slender form clothed in the delicate silky material. The cuts were low in the front to reveal much more of her chest than he would usually see in the daytime, it hung shorter than any she owned, showing her legs and as she began to crawl upon the bed her thighs.

Cora leaned down onto the bed, crawling her way up the bed in a slow, leisurely pace. The front of her satin piece dipped down as she did so, giving Robert the most exciting view of her breasts.

"I thought perhaps you needed a little reminder of how thankful I am that you chose to take this trip with me" she did not take her eyes from his, even as she reached where he still sat, propped up in bed, back against the headboard, book in hand. She reached down and removed the book from his hands.

"You won't be needing that darling" she cooed as she took his book and flung it off the bed. He sat in silence, staring at her beauty and her boldness. He had always said thousands of prayers of thanks that his wife was bold enough to ask for what she wanted from him in this regard. That she seemed to derive as much pleasure out of the act as he did, that she wanted to try new things, make things interesting, keep the fire burning so to speak. Cora looked kept her gaze on his as she straddled his waist, dropping down on top of him at his most tender of spots.

"How do you plan on thanking me?" he asked, his taking in the magnificence of her porcelain skin in this lavender silk and lace. He ran a hand down each bare arm and back up again, trailing his fingertips along her skin. He felt her shudder slightly at his touch and smiled inside himself at how her body reacted to him. She could try to be as sultry and seductive as she wanted, the moment he touched her she was putty in his hands. He knew it, she knew it, but it was still worth the game they played.

She shrugged her shoulders at his question as she leaned down on top of his chest, her breasts touching his chest as she leaned down to just an inch from his lips, "I thought you could help me think of something" she said. He knew she was trying to seduce him, knew she had planned this little interlude and he was glad for it. But he wanted to show her how much he desired her, how thankful he was for her and he decided he would like to take control tonight. With not so much as a smile of warning Robert pulled Cora from off his lap and flipped her onto her back on the bed, his body covering hers. The looks of surprise and excitement in her eyes made Robert's arousal come to almost full mast. He enjoyed watching his wife's eyes fill with desire, pleasure, and excitement. Tonight he planned to fill them with all that and then some.

"Robert" she gasped, he had taken her unawares and she was momentarily at a loss as she got her bearings. Seconds ago she had been on top of him, taunting him and playing her game. Now he lay on top of her, the weight of his body pressed against hers making her feel desired and whole. She loved it when he was in control, forceful and passionate. It made her feel like she was the only thing he wanted in the world, it made her pleasure soar to greater heights when he was the one in charge.

She could say no more for just after he flipped them over changing their position Robert crashed his lips against hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Cora became aware of herself and pulled her arms from their sides and up around his neck pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. She parted her mouth to him and he flicked his tongue against hers, the groan she hears had been her own. An involuntary reaction to the way her husbands mouth and body against her made her feel. He traced one hand down the length of her body and back up, softly cupping her breast with his hand, toying with her nipple in excruciating pleasure. She broke from his kiss to let out another loud sigh of pleasure. Robert let go of her breast and reached for both his hands in his. He gripped them softly but firmly and raised them above her head to rest upon the pillow and pushed them down. Her breathing became heated and heavy and her eyes showed him just how much she desired him. The feeling that he gave her, the feeling that he was in control made her so undone she knew she was already ready for him. If he had entered her right then he would have found her hot and ready. He did not though, he held her hands pinned above her head as he crept his lips down to her breasts. One at a time he flicked his tongue across her breast and nipples. He enjoyed her moans of pleasure and the way her body squirmed in anticipation beneath him. He toyed with her nipples for what seemed like hours, biting, sucking, and tweaking them with his tongue and mouth. She could not stand it any longer. She felt like her body was on fire. She was completely at his command; she was help hostage by him and would not have traded places with anyone in the world. She moved her legs apart as a sign to show him she needed to have him. He still did not comply. He bought his lips to her neck, sucking and tasting her flesh at the most tender places about her neck and throat. She cried out more and more rapidly as she could not contain her pleasure.

"Please Robert" she whispered in erotic agony. Her hands pushed against his as he continued to pin them down above her head.

"Tell me you like it" he whispered in her ear, "You have to tell me you like it first" he flicked his tongue against her ear and she whimpered against him.

"Yes. Oh yes Robert I like it" she gasped against his mouth as he bought it down against hers again. He kissed her with an intensity he had reserved from before and as his tongue reached inside her his body entered hers as well. Her body accepted his gladly, ready to feel him move with her. Her whole body shuddered beneath his as he rocked against her. She could not move, he had her hands pinned above her head, her lips against his, his body pinned against her as her drove into her again and again. Her body was completely at his will, it was all she could do not to scream in ecstasy. He was undoing her completely tonight. She would be spent in moments as he pushed into her deeper and deeper, rocking her into a frenzy. She moved her head to the side, unable to continue his kiss as she let out the most exquisite scream of passion Robert had heard her make. Cora could not keep it in as he rocked her over the edge and into a frenzied passionate climax. Her body convulsing and writhing beneath him as he kept going. She let groan after wonderful satisfied groan escape as he bought her to new heights with every thrust against her. Finally, when she thought she couldn't take any more Robert shook above her, spilling into her as she finished another climax of her own. He let go of her hands and cupped her face in his. Cora could not move a muscle. Her hands remained where Robert had pinned them above her head. Her legs lay wrapped around his waist. Her entire body was shaking in pleasure and she hoped the ship would not choose this moment to sink because she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Robert finally moved himself off of her and rolled next to her, rubbing her stomach as he lay watching his wife recover.

After several minutes Robert spoke, "Cora are you alright? It wasn't too much for .."

Cora cut him off, "I am fine Robert. Promise me you'll do that again sometime" she leaned her head to the side and smiled at him. She could see he was pleased with himself. She knew the rest of his trip would be all the more enjoyable because of tonight. And so would hers.


	11. The Garden Path

Edith stood to next to Tom in an easy silence. He had become the brother she had never had, and like most everyone else in her family Edith had come to enjoy his company because he reminded her of Sybil but also because of who he was in his own right. In the 2 weeks they had been in America Edith had found little pleasure in any of the events her grandmother had planned, and had developed a habit of sticking close to Tom. It seemed to work to both of their advantages as Tom was not particularly excited to be involved in so many elaborate social events either. Of course Edith's reasons were different to Tom's, but that was not public knowledge. Edith and her parents were the only people who knew of their arrangement, and so far this was proving advantageous to Edith. Her mothers attention had been quickly taken by Martha Levinson and her desire to parade her Countess daughter amongst her oldest friends, and the elite of New York society. Her father had all but followed her mother around like a lost puppy for the last 2 weeks; Edith didn't know if it was because he found himself feeling awkward in the States or if it was his devotion to his wife set alight by heavens knew what.

"I think I will get some fresh air, if you will excuse me Tom" Edith said as she quickly scanned the room for her parents before slipping out onto the veranda.

Robert had not been oblivious to Edith's wallflower status this evening and had noted with irritation that she had slipped quietly out onto the veranda alone. He knew he and Cora had had their attention taken away by Martha since the moment they had stepped of the ship 2 weeks earlier. She was eager to parade the two of them about town to every opera, dinner and event she could. Tonight was no exception, having the entire family invited to Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne's welcoming ball. Old family friend's of the Levinsons the Hawthorne's had asked Martha if they could host a ball to welcome the Crawley's to New York. The very cream of New York society was in attendance and yet once again Edith played the wallflower and made only the minimum of effort towards being social. His daughter's lack of interest in the many events they had already attended was grating at him and he knew he could not keep his thoughts to himself any longer. He nodded his head toward the group he was currently conversing with and excused himself to seek out his wife.

He saw her standing in a group of women next to her mother. Her blue eyes sparkling as she laughed at the story of a woman he did not recognize. He was sure Cora knew them all, the young women she had grown up with now women with homes, husbands and families just like Cora herself. He did not like much about coming to America. The trip was always dreadful, the food tasted a little different, the parties seemed bigger and gaudier, his mother in law was relentless … but when he saw Cora, carefree and laughing with people she had known since infancy it made his heart swell. There was always something a little different about her when they were in the States. She was a little less the Countess of Grantham and a little more Cora. His Cora. She was a little more fiery, a little more spunky, a little more the girl he once knew, before their life and their responsibilities and age had mellowed them. He looked at her with her hair up showing the lines of her porcelain neck, the shiny diamond clip holding it in place. Her dress was the newer design that left her shoulders bare and showed more of her figure. It was covered in delicate beads that moved with her as se laughed and joined in the conversation. She had her dark gloves pulled up just past her elbows and in one hand she held a drink. It was as she bought her glass to her lips that she looked up and saw him approaching her. He was rewarded with a coy smile and a lingering look of appreciation from her eyes before she rejoined the conversation. He felt his heart burn inside him as he appraised the beauty and elegance of this creature he was privileged to call wife. She had been extra attentive to him since their trip had begun. Not that she was ever anything but attentive, but she seemed to anticipate his needs these last 2 weeks and had made sure he was as comfortable in the States as he had ever been. She had been particularly insatiable in the bedroom as well, he could think of but 1 night that had passed without the two of them enjoying each other in the evenings. He had wondered if somewhere in Cora's mind she thought this may be one of their last trips to the States. Her mother would not live forever, and although she was a healthy woman she was reaching advancing years. His eyes were set upon Cora as he made the final approach to her group of women, bowing slightly as he arrived and extending his hand to his wife.

"If you will excuse me ladies, I feel I must steal The Countess from your presence for a moment. I believe they are playing a waltz next and I happen to know it is her favorite." The women twittered in delight as he took his wife's arm and led her away to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Martha's look of absolute glee.

"The Countess?" Cora whispered into his ear as he led her to the dance floor.

"Your mother loved it" he whispered back, laughing a little as they both knew her mother was in heaven anytime Cora's title was mentioned.

"Of course she did" Cora laughed back with him as he pulled her a little closer than was respectful in England, but seemed just fine here in the States.

"I like dancing with you here" Robert said softly as he pulled her a little closer still.

"As do I. But even America has standards darling, any closer and we will cause quite the stir." Cora said with a cautious tone. Robert responded by pulling her an inch closer and enjoyed the way she gasped slightly.

"Let them talk" Robert whispered into her ear. Cora felt her cheeks get hot as she enjoyed the way her husband's hands held her close, the way he was looking at her, the way her heart pounded when he was so attentive. She could not hide the way she felt and she new her eyes betrayed her love and devotion to the man who was moving her around the dance floor. She leaned her head closer to his ear to be sure it was only he who would be able to hear her.

"Your attentiveness makes me come alive" she saw his own cheeks glow with a hint of red as she leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"It is rather warm, would you care for some air?" Robert's question was more of a statement as he did not wait for his wife to respond before he led her from the dance floor and out the side door leading to the back garden. He held her arm as he walked her through the dark garden and along a small path that led to little shed, presumably filled with tools and such.

Cora made to speak but Robert placed his lips on top of hers before she could get any words out. She accepted his kiss with pleasure, and after a moment she broke free enough to speak.

"Robert! This is so unlike you?" she gasped, both shocked and excited at her husbands attention. He responded wordlessly by stepping closer to her forcing her to back up until her back came in contact with the shed. He place one arm around her waist and the other above her head leaning against the shed. He dipped his head low and bought his lips to her slender neck. It was times like these he was most thankful for the newer fashions. His lips grazed across her neck and his tongue drew soft, warm circles across her skin. She shivered in delight and bought one hand involuntarily up to the back of his neck.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He breathed against her skin.

"You undo me" he answered his own question and bought his lips back to hers pushing his tongue into her mouth and seeking hers in a frenzy of heat. Cora responded in kind, her tongue finding his and her arm running across the back of his neck in a soft caress. Robert used the arm around her waist to pull her closer to him and leaned the weight of his body against hers so that they were crushed to each other against the side of the shed. The heat and passion of their embrace lit them both a fire. Cora lifted one leg from the ground and wrapped it around Robert's calf, dragging it up and down as she felt the desire in her build. His lips and tongue were dragging her into a passionate frenzy. Her other arm came up to the front of his chest and felt his muscles beneath his shirt and jacket. She slipped her hand inside his jacket and caressed against the stiffness of his shirt. His lips came back to her neck and began to trail down the front of the V of her dress. It was as his hand came off the side of the shed and touched her breast that she knew she had to pull away. She gently pushed against his chest and let her leg return to the ground.

"Robert, no" she gasped out of breath and her chest heaving. He smiled at her wickedly and pulled closer to her again moving toward her lips. Cora moved her head to the side avoiding his kiss and gently pushing him back with her hands both on his chest.

"Robert" she said sternly, "This is getting out of control."

"Thank heaven for that" he said playfully and he managed to catch her unawares with another heated kiss. She broke apart and detangled from his arms. She pulled her shoulders back in her most Countess like pose and spoke again,

"Robert we cannot do this" he looked disappointed and little boy like, "Not here" she added with a soft smile trying to soften the blow. She straightened her gloves and smoothed the back of her hair. Making sure she looked quite right she placed her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "You know it's not that I don't want to don't you?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded slightly, still disappointed that his plan had not come to fruition. "You are too exciting for your own good Robert. If we stayed out here any longer I would not have the strength to stop. We would cause the biggest stir New York has ever seen" she looked at his face, forlorn and sad. She placed her hand against his cheek and gently stroked his face, "I promise I will make it up to you later darling, you needn't sulk quite so much" she laughed gently as his eyes lit up at her promise.

"I will hold you to that Cora." He said, finally ready to move back towards the ball.

"Please do!" she said enthusiastically as he took her hand and led her towards the house once more.

They spent a few more moments outside, needing the time in the cool air to cool their heated skin. Cora told Robert about some of the families she had grown up with and several items of gossip she had been made privy to that evening. He listened half heartedly as he wandered how much longer they would have to stay. In the distance his eyes found a solitary figure walking through the gardens to the left of them. In the darkness he could hardly make out who it was, but as the figure walked through the lighter part if the garden he saw that it was Edith. He squeezed Cora's hand and pointed her in the direction of their daughter. Cora's face turned to a frown.

"She is not keeping her part of the deal Cora." Robert said his tone suddenly serious, "In the morning either you need to talk with her, or I will"

Cora sighed, the reality of their trip came crashing back upon her. These last 2 weeks her mother had kept them so busy, and Robert had been so attentive that Edith and their deal had gone by the wayside. She knew it was time to get serious about it. She knew what would happen if Robert spoke to Edith, the irritation he would not be able to hide. It would be up to her to smooth things over, to remind Edith that the deal would be null and void if she did not keep her end of the bargain. Looking up at her husband's face part of her wished she they could just stay here alone. She knew she would do what needed to be done tomorrow, she would take care of Edith. But tonight, she would take care of her husband. Tonight she was his. Looking into his eyes she smiled lovingly, "I will talk to her tomorrow darling, I promise"

"Shall we go back inside?" Robert asked.

Cora shook her head, "No" Robert looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Take me back into the garden" she grinned seductively at her husband, and he led her down the garden path.


	12. A Promise Made

Cora woke with Edith on her mind. Robert's observations had not gone unnoticed by Cora either. She had kept quiet about her concerns not wanting to frustrate Robert at the beginning of their trip she had been trying to find a time to get Edith alone, but her mother was making that incredibly difficult. Robert had not helped either he had been incredibly attentive during their nights and mornings together. Although she thoroughly enjoyed her husband's attentions, it left little time for her to seek out Edith on her own. Now Robert had noticed Edith's lack of commitment to their prearranged deal she was able to shoo him out of bed this morning and call O'Brien up earlier than usual.

Dressed and mentally prepared Cora walked down the hall to Edith's room. She hoped she had not missed her going down for breakfast, but was fairly sure she was early enough. As she reached the door she took a deep breath and knocked gently, and then again until she heard Edith's voice call her in.

"Good morning darling" Cora said happily as she entered the room, "That's a lovely color on you" she added as she appraised the dusty pink blouse Edith had on.

"Thank you mama, good morning to you too. Although it is quite a surprise to see you up and about so early" Edith replied.

Cora concentrated on her breathing so as to not lose focus, "Yes I suppose it is rather. I did want to catch you while you were along though. May I have a moment?"

Edith's face darkened as the realization of what she had suspected when her mother had entered her room came to pass. This would be another discussion about 'the issue' and obviously her lack of interest had not gone unnoticed. Edith nodded at her mother and motioned toward the chairs at the end of the room, they made their way over to them and sat quietly.

"How are you enjoying America so far? Is it what you remembered?" Cora began, trying to keep things happy and light. She did not enjoy having to have this conversation. She only ever wanted her children to be happy, to be healthy, and to be safe. This Gregson situation she felt jeopardized all of those things for Edith. So despite not wanting to have to have conversations like this, Cora had little choice. She would not let her daughter slip into a life of scandal and eventual sadness because she wasn't willing to do what was needed to protect her.

"Is that what you want to talk about Mama? How I like America?" Edith did not try to hide her irritation.

"It is a legitimate question darling, it has been a long time since you were last here. It is part of who you are." Cora continued pretending she did not hear Edith's tone. Edith rolled her eyes,

"Hardly" she scoffed at Cora's comment. Cora felt the wind knocked out of her momentarily. Tom's conversation with her on the ship came flooding back to her and his concern that her family did not seem to care for her being American. Irrational as it was Cora felt the beginnings of tears in the corner of her eyes and she turned her head to the side to hide them from Edith. Why did her daughter's not feel any connection to America at all? Their mother was American after all. They had been there multiple times, and yet if anyone ever tried to suggest they were connected with the States in any way the scoffed and reproofed them as if they could not imagine anything worse. It made her feel as though they were not proud of their mother, that they were embarrassed of her, and it made her feel alone. Gathering herself as quickly as she could Cora decided that despite her daughter's attitude she would continue with what she had come here to do.

"Really Edith, you needn't be so rude." Cora scolded her, "Seeing as you obviously want this over with let me make it brief." Edith could see the wetness in her mother's eyes and felt a twinge of guilt at being the cause of it, she tried to backpedal as quickly as she could.

"Oh mama that's not what I mea…" Cora held her hand up to silence her.

"Just stop, please. I know very well what you meant. The fact that all of you despise the fact that you are half American neither here nor there." Cora said with an icy tone she could not control.

"I don't despise it Mama I jus …"Edith tried again to make it right, realizing she had pushed her mother's buttons on this one. Cora spoke over her however,

"I am just not interested Edith, that is not why I came here. Although your grandmother has been keeping us rather busy since we arrived it has not gone unnoticed by your father and I that you are not exactly throwing yourself into the trip, and into the social calendar that has been offered to you" Cora said, giving Edith the sternest of looks. Edith looked away, frustrated, irritated, and completely alone in her world where no-one understood her relationship with Michael. "I am here to remind you that we have a deal you, your father and I. A private deal that we expect you to adhere to. There are to be no more balls or dinners that go past with you holding up the wall and taking long solitary strolls for half the evening ... is that clear?" Cora asked, the motherly tone in her voice enough to bring even the most rambunctious toddler to a standstill.

"I don't recall seeing you very much last night either." Edith spat back, "Or papa for that matter. Where were you both anyway? Planning by arranged marriage to some American millionaire?"

"What your father and I do is none of your concern, and you will not take that tone with me. We made a deal with you, you agreed and we are willing to see it through as long as you do your part." Cora felt this conversation getting more heated by the minute. This was not going the way she wanted it to.

"First of all, I don't really want to know what you and papa get up to. Secondly, I am not even sure papa will stick to his end of the deal if this doesn't go his way." Edith responded angrily.

Cora rose to her feet and adopted her most 'now see here young lady' look that she had had years and years of practice at, "Your father will not go back on his word, and neither will I. But the entire deal is off if you do not keep up your end of it. So if I were you, I would shake off this attitude, put a smile on your face and make yourself available at every social event for the next 6 weeks or you will find life very different upon our return home"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edith asked.

"What do you think is going to happen Edith? If you don't keep your part of the deal you think your father will just stand by and let you run off with a married man? You think he's just going to let you throw your life away as his mistress?!" Cora's arms swung through the air showing her frustration. Why could Edith not see sense with this? Why was she pushing this?

"And you think he's going to let that happen even if I do perform my part here? Why can't you just let me be happy with Michael? He is married only by legality because he is not able to divorce; it is not as though I am destroying a happy marriage. He is practically a widower for crying out loud. And you want to punish us!" Edith felt the tears start down her cheeks. She was devastated at the situation she was in. In love with a man no-one wanted her to be with.

"No one want's to punish you. But he is MARRIED! Edith see sense! Nothing else matters. Nothing. He is married and you would be his mistress, a scandalous woman made even more so by your position. Then if you were to become pregnant, good heavens Edith your child would be illegitimate and"

"So you think I am a slut. Just say it mama, it will make you feel better." Edith spat at her mother. "Go on mama, I know you've been thinking it ever since you found us back at Downton."

Cora reached her arm out to Edith, trying to calm her down. This had gotten way out of control. Edith shook her off and stood to walk to the other side of the room. "I know that's what you think of me mama, you think I am a scandalous, disgusting slut"

"Edith! No!" Cora began, her heart aching for her daughter. Cora was feeling so conflicted, she was angry with Edith, frustrated, disappointed and at the same time she was sad, heartbroken, devastated for her. "That is not what I think"

"Just say it mama, please. I can't stand the way you look at me now" Edith cried through her tears.

"Edith calm down please." Cora tried to reach out to Edith again as she approached her, but Edith backed away, tears falling easily."

"Give it up mama. It's so obvious. I'm a ruined woman, an adulterer, a slut"

Cora was frustrated; Edith would not let this go. She was pushing Cora over the edge and she felt she had nowhere to go.

"You want to know how I feel?" Cora asked confrontationally, "I feel disappointed Edith! How could you do this to yourself? To your family? For crying out loud Edith you are his mistress!" Cora bought her hand to her forehead as she tried to rub away the problem, "I feel fear Edith! I lay awake and I think of what will happen to you if you were pregnant. What life would hold for you if you were discovered. I feel sad, I feel heartbroken." Cora let the words spill out. She couldn't hold them back.

Edith sat on her bed with her head in her hands, tears flowing. Cora stood for a moment, dumbfounded by the way this conversation had gone. Cora rubbed at her forehead again and walked over to Edith. She sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. Edith stiffened and tried to turn away from her mother, but Cora pulled her tighter, holding her close as she cried her tears of desperation. Edith finally let go, enjoying the feeling of having her mother so close. They did not agree, but she knew her mother loved her and would be there for her no matter what. At this moment she didn't need anything else.

Cora sat with her daughter in her arms, Edith's tears spilling onto her blouse. She could not believe how wrong this had all gone, how much frustration Edith had unleashed. She could not think of anything else to say that would bring Edith to her senses, but for now she would just hold her.

Ten minutes passed, Edith was all cried out but she continued to lie in her mother's arms. Neither of them made an attempt to move. Cora could not shake the feeling that after this trip things would change forever, for now she would be Edith's mama, she would hold her and protect her. The knock at the door bought them out of their space.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" Mary called out as she opened the door.

Cora stood, crossing the room to leave the two girls alone. Mary gave them both a quizzical look, Cora squeezed her hand as she walked past her. As she was nearly out the door Edith called out to her, "Mama"

Cora turned her head.

"You can tell papa not to worry. I'll do it" Cora nodded and walked out the door hearing Mary ask her sister a host of questions.

Cora reached the top of the stairs just as Robert made his way there too.

"What on earth were you doing Cora? That took forever, I was waiting for you" Robert whispered in her ear. Perhaps it was the frustration of the mornings talk, maybe it was extra effort she had been making to shower her husband with attention, perhaps it was constantly being paraded around by her mother, or maybe it was everything finally taking its emotional toll on her. Whatever it was, something about Robert's statement grated at her. With one foot on the step, Cora turned on her heel and walked back towards her bedroom.

"Cora?" Robert asked in confusion.

"It's not always about you Robert!" Cora spat out, and she continued to her room slamming the door behind her.


	13. A Call To Pay

"Robert said you were up here, what on earth are you doing Cora? We have plans to call on Mary Listwire and her horrid aunt this morning." Martha Levinson's overbearing tone came thundering in the door of Cora's room without so much as a knock. Cora did not flinch, it was like she expected this. In this house, in her old room for heavens sake it was like the last 30 years had never passed and she was an 18 year old child at her mother's beck and call. Cora's back stiffened in automatic response to her mother's presence, she hated herself for being so trained after 3 decades and 4 children she was still her mother's daughter. Her mother's prize, to be paraded around New York showing how accomplished the Levinson's had become.

Sitting in the corner chair, her book in hand Cora turned her face to her mother as she approached her side of the room. "I thought that wasn't until later mother" Cora questioned, glancing at the clock on the bedside table trying to make out the time. How long had it been since she had stormed away from Robert? An hour? 2? Maybe it had been 2 hours, in that case she would need to change and get ready to pay calls with her mother and daughters.

"It was rearranged last evening, which reminds me where did you and Robert disappear to during the ball? You left together to waltz and then were not seen for over an hour! It is just not done Cora, not at a ball given in your honor." Martha had a look on her face that Cora knew well. It meant do not mess with me, I know everything you have done or ever will do and you can not outsmart me.

"Oh Mother you exaggerate." Cora began. Is this how Edith felt this morning? Interrogated by an overbearing mother, Cora hoped not.

Martha's eyes flashed with a twinkle of wickedness, "Cora, I never exaggerate. I don't actually want to know where you were, given the expression on Robert's face when I asked him the same question during breakfast I can reach my own conclusions about where you two were." Martha let a grin creep across her lips, although she was trying to show her disapproval she had to hand it to them, after 30 years of marriage they were obviously not tired of each other. "But you owe Elizabeth Hawthorne an apology for your disappearing act. Make up a story though dear"

Cora rolled her eyes, it made her think of Edith. "Mother, some things are private. Thank you for your concern. I have already sent a note over to the Hawthorne's thanking them and apologizing for Robert and I being taken up with some business from home all of a sudden. I am sure they will understand. Now if we really have to call on the Listwire's I will need to change." Cora said as she stood, giving her mother the hint that it was her cue to leave. She did not take it, and sat in the chair as Cora called for O'Brien and began getting ready for their morning duties.

Cora was almost finished dressing, O'Brien was preparing her hat and shoes and Martha still sat in the chair talking endlessly about what this family was doing, and what that family had done. There was a quick knock on the door and Mary and Edith entered chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Mama when was the time for this changed?" Mary asked once she and Edith had ensconced themselves in Cora's room.

"Sometime last night apparently" Cora replied as O'Brien began helping her with her hat.

"Well it would be nice if someone could have told me. I was in the nursery, nanny was downstairs, it was really most inconvenient" Mary went on.

"Honestly Mary it can't have been that awful, you're ready aren't you" Edith replied in her usual cutting tone reserved for her sister only. Cora sighed as the girls continued to exchange barbs and comments with each other. Cora did not hear the knock that came from the adjoining door due to the amount of chatter taking place in her room. If she had heard it it would have prepared her for seeing Robert enter the room. He took two steps in and then looked up to see how full the room was. Before he even got a word out Martha was on her feet and walking to him, asking him if he could spare some time in the afternoon to visit her dear friend Mr. Shriever.

Cora sat in the chair as she and O'Brien finished her shoes. Neither of them involved in any of the conversations taking place in her room. Cora sighed as she looked around at the busyness and noise. It made her tired, her head had started to pound. Before she had time to consider the new throbbing behind her eyes in walked Isobel.

"Ah, there you all are. I thought you wanted to leave at 10 Mrs. Levinson? It is now just past that and we should be going. Mary …" Isobel turned her attention to Mary as Edith and Mary started out the door with Isobel. Martha told Robert they would be back in time for luncheon and started for the door.

"That will be all thank you O'Brien" Cora said to her maid as she stood and smoothed down her dress letting out another sigh before reaching to rub at her forehead. She began to follow her mother out of the door, but was stopped as Robert reached out his hand to stop her by the arm. She looked down to where his hand rested softly bit firmly just below her elbow. She wasn't really mad at him, but he was such a convenient target.

"Cora, I wanted a moment with you before you go" Robert said softly.

Her throbbing head, the morning's events, the chaos that had been her room had left Cora tired and irritable. "What is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone. As she heard the words come out of her mouth she wished her tone had been softer. She was too tired to explain herself to him though.

"I wanted to say that …" he began, but was cut off by Martha's voice from the hallway.

"Cora! We are already late. Talk to your husband later" came the booming voice.

"It will have to wait Robert" Cora said throwing him a quick smile as she hurried out the door after her mother. She did feel a little sorry for Robert left standing alone in his wife's room, probably wondering why she was being so crabby to him. He would have to wait however, Martha Levinson was not a woman you kept waiting.


	14. Apologies

Being married over 30 years had taught Robert several things about his wife. One of which was that if she was angry with him it very well may not be his fault, he may just be the place she found to release her aggression. It did not mean that he did not have to tread carefully however, which he had done for the last 3 days. It was starting to wear a little thin. He could not actually recall doing anything that would cause her irritation, so he was fairly sure her real anger did not lay with him. He was convinced it was the whole Edith Gregson fiasco once again, coupled with dealing with her mother on a daily basis which could exhaust anyone. They had not had a moment alone together the day the ladies had gone to call on the Listwire's. By the time they had returned it was luncheon, then his mother in law had sent him away to call on her friend Mr. Shriever. Upon his return the ladies had received a call from Mrs. Anderly and her daughters Charlotte, Maryanne and Jocelyn. Following which was dinner at the house with a mere 15 guests. By the time he had returned to his wife's room she had been fast asleep. He had noted however that during dinner Edith appeared to be making more of an effort. She asked the eligible son of Ruth and George Markly several interesting questions, and had spent a good half an hour conversing with a Mr. Jonathon Quire, also an eligible bachelor according to Martha. He was a little older, but that didn't bother Edith in the least and anything was better than Gregson at this point. He kept reminding himself of what Cora had said before they left Downton, "she just has to fall out of love with him". He prayed for nothing else.

The next day had been much of the same, except the family had been to a play in the evening instead of hosting a dinner. Once again they had been surrounded by people, and although his wife was on his arm he could not really get a chance to actually talk to her. She was not making it easy on him either. Cutting down his attempts with irritated glances and quick, "Not now"'s. He knew she was under a lot of pressure, that she had spoken with Edith and was struggling to deal with the situation. It did not mean he was not getting a little irritated himself. He had done nothing wrong, he could at least get a friendly tone of voice from his wife. He hoped tonight would be different though. They were dinning with just themselves and 5 others. Mary Listwire, her aunt who was apparently horrid, her daughter Rachel, Rachel's husband Mark, and Mark's cousin Jacob. Actually 6 people, Cora's brother Harold was finally back from his business trip and would be with them for dinner. It would be the first time they had seen him, which irritated Robert a little he had to admit. He knew that Cora had been looking forward to seeing her brother however, and the last thing he needed was another reason for her to be mad at him.

By the time dinner arrived Robert had tried and failed again to talk with his wife. She was always just too busy at any given time, and told him they would talk later. He felt rather put out at the way she was pushing him aside. Walking into the drawing room he found he and Cora the first to come down. Alone, at last. He wanted to get this right, to smooth things over in one go so they could just get on with the night, and the next 6 weeks.

"You look lovely darling" he said appraising her burgundy dress and the dark sequins that glistened from it. It was not a lie, she looked remarkable. She always did.

"Thank you Robert." She replied kindly, "So do you" she gave him a small smile. At least she had not bitten his head off he thought.

"May I get you a drink?" he asked as he approached the decanter at the side of the room.

"No thank you" she said evenly.

"I'm glad I have you to myself Cora, I wanted to…" Robert began. But he was cut off by a loud male voice calling his wife's name from the doorway.

"Cora!" the American twang on the R was unmistakable. Harold rushed into the room and swooped Cora into his arms taking her off the floor. Robert grimaced at the remarkable familiarity and Americanness of it all. Carson would drop dead on the spot if he saw anyone swinging the Countess of Grantham around in a giant bear hug.

"Oh Harold!" Cora exclaimed as she let him lift her off the floor in the most unladylike fashion. Robert could not help himself.

"Cora!" he exclaimed, his face saying it all.

"Come on Robert, it's just us, you can put those stuffy English manners away for now old boy" Harold said as he put Cora down and came over to shake Robert's hand. Robert nodded his hello and shook his brother in law's hand as was expected. He had never been a fan of Harold's. He was as brash and American as they came. He was absolutely his mother in every way, but male. Cora had inherited much of her father's temperament, thank heaven Robert had often thought.

"Harold my goodness it is so good to see you!" Cora gushed, all but ignoring her husband's prior disapproval. Cora's face was beaming. It was hard for Robert to stay annoyed at her when the joy in her eyes was making them shine the deepest blue.

"You too darling girl." Harold gushed, "You look lovely dear. That English climate is obviously treating you well. You don't look a day over 40" he laughed at his joke, Cora swatted at his arm.

"It is not polite to discuss a lady's age Harold" she laughed with him. Goodness thought Robert, if he had made a crack about her age he would have been a dead man on the floor, and all Harold gets is a swat on the arm. As he was contemplating his brother in law the door opened again and in came Mary, Edith, Tom and Isobel.

"Mary! Edith! My haven't you both grown since last we met!" bellowed Harold's American voice. Robert rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink. This was going to be a long one he thought.

10 courses later, several brandies and 2 hours in the drawing room and Robert was not only dead tired, but now he was irritated with Cora. She had all but forgotten he existed in favor of her brother. Harold this and Harold that. Harold escorted her into dinner, and Harold had the funniest things to say. By the time he reached his dressing room he was in a mood. Bates must have noticed as he did not say much except to confirm that he had sent the telegram to Carson that Robert had asked him to earlier, and that Anna was feeling much better after her brief spell earlier in the day. She had been sick quite often since their arrival. Robert wondered if the food was different and affecting her. He liked Anna, and the fact that she was Bates's wife only made him want to make sure she was safe all the more. By the time Bates left Robert was ready to turn out the lights and go to sleep. He pushed his way into his wife's room without knocking and plopped his way towards the bed. If he had looked up he would have seen her, but he didn't. He just shuffled his way from the door to the bed, irritated, fed up and grumpy. As he came to the bed he lifted his head to move the sheets back when he saw his wife.

Cora was laying on top of the bed on her side. One hand propping her head up, the other laying on her outer thigh. Her dark hair was loose and hung over her shoulders in long elegant curls. The chemise she wore was a deep red, lace ran along the edges and it ended at her knees. Her lean white legs came out from beneath it, and when he looked at her face he saw her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"You took your time, I've been waiting for you" she said with a grin.

Robert took in the sight for a moment, she made an impressive and desirable form laying there. But he would not be a push over. She had been rude to him, if she thought she would get away with offering her body to him in response then she would have to think again.

"Cora, I am quite tired" he said and he climbed into the bed. Perhaps on a normal night that would have been the blow that ended it for Cora. But tonight she was bolstered by rather a large amount of alcohol she had consumed with her brother. She was spurred on with liquid courage, and she felt she maybe had been a little unfair to her husband the last few days.

"Come on Robert. Don't be like that" she said as she crawled over to where he lay. She reached out and touched the curls on his head.

"Cora, I said I was tired. You can't just be mad at me for days and then expect me to jump when you call" he said bitterly.

"Oh my" Cora said, the alcohol doing the talking, "A wee bit upset are we?"

"You know I am. You sound drunk" he was irritated at her inebriated state, but one of her hands had started to undo his pajama buttons and he did nothing to stop it.

"Robert, don't be a child about it. I have been under a lot of pressure these last few days, you know that" she tried to explain as she managed to free enough of his buttons to run her hand across his chest in large circular motions.

"Cora, I have tried to talk to you for days now. And then tonight you ignore me …"

Cora stopped rubbing his chest and looked at him as she cut him off mid sentence, "I didn't ignore you, stop acting like a child. I haven't seen my brother in over 10 years Robert, I was eager to spend some time with him. And, it is not my fault we have been scheduled from dawn till dusk either. In fact, you should be thanking me. I had the conversation from hell with your daughter and now if you have bothered to notice she is actually participating in the deal. It is working." Cora said, rather hurriedly and in a bit of a huff.

"How do you know its working?" Robert asked.

"You really can be quite clueless." Cora sighed. "She spent over an hour talking solely to Jacob Traite tonight and I heard him invite her to go for a walk in Central park tomorrow and she accepted" Cora said with a victors grin.

"Well that is excellent news. Perhaps I have been a little …."

Cora sighed loudly, "Robert. Are you going to talk and protest all night long, or will you shut up and let me seduce you?" Cora said as she sat up and looked down at him. His eyes betrayed his surprise at her words and it took him a moment to take them in.

"Um, seduce me I think" he finally managed to say as he let a smile take over his face and he reached up to pull her down on top of him.

"Thank heavens!" Cora said with a laugh before she bought her lips down to his. The last 3 days seemed to melt away in a frenzy of passionate kisses, in the roaming of their hands. Cora needed to feel his skin against hers, needed to feel his tongue caress her body, to feel his hands hold her tight. The last time they had been together had been out in the garden at the ball. It had been wonderful, but it had been hurried, awkward and rushed. Tonight they devoured each other in apology for the last 3 days of neglect and irritation. When Cora took him into her mouth Robert thought he would leave his body in agonizing pleasure. She licked and sucked at him with a need he did not know she possessed. He very nearly spilled into her mouth, but she pulled away and they took to roaming their hands across each other to give him time to recover. The built up was torture, the heat was radiating from them both. Sheets and pillows tangled in a crumpled mess as they roamed the bed together, often dissolving into fits of giggles. Somewhere in the back of Cora's head she knew they were being too loud. He mother would no doubt have words with her in the morning. Cora did not care. Let them hear. She thought. They can all hear how much I love this man and how good we feel together. Finally, when Cora was so hot she was ready to burst Robert climbed on top of her and entered her with a passionate force that took her breath away. Gasping and clawing at his back she let him rock her for a while before she pushed him back, the confusion on his face subsided when he saw her get up and onto her knees in front of him. She turned her head and saw his face burn with desire as he came up behind her and entered her as he held onto her hips. Cora steadied herself by putting one hand against the headboard and together they rocked themselves into an apology, the likes of which they would never forget.


	15. Keeping Her End

Jacob Traite was in his early 30's, the son of Jillian and Gregory Traite of Cincinnati. Gregory Traite's Great Uncle had made a fortune in gambling and horses in his early 20's, but never lived long enough to marry or have any children. His fortune was left to his brother, Jacob's grandfather who took the opportunity of his brother's fortune and turned it into a large and prosperous business. By the time Jacob's father took over the business it was worth millions, and over the last 15 years Gregory had turned those millions into nearly a billion dollars. Although their fortune was extensive and growing by the day, the Traite family was still weighed down by society's aversion to new money, and the way in which the Traite family had come upon theirs was yet another thorn in their rose garden. Jillian Traite had been born into moderate wealth and had brought the family name a long way from their gambling past. They had raised their 3 sons with the best nanny's, the best schools, the best of everything ,and for a while it seemed as if their past was fading into the background. But then the war had come upon them, all three Traite boys had gone to fight, just Jacob had returned. Jillian had fallen into a deep depression, barely making it out of bed of a morning, and struggling through even the simplest of events. Gregory had thrown himself into his work and into his not so secret mistresses. Jacob had been left to his own devices for years. Left to recover from his service in the army, left to mourn his brothers without his parents, left to make something of himself without the life he used to know. He had found himself drawn to his cousin Mark, they had formed a closer bond over the last few years and Jacob had been rather frustrated when his cousin had married Rachel 2 years ago. He felt like the third wheel, he felt himself alone again, and he felt of no use. The one ray of light had been his mother beginning to become more herself again in recent months. Her interest had been keenly piqued when she had heard of the Earl and Countess of Grantham coming to New York with their family. She had told Jacob in no uncertain terms he needed to 'investigate' their daughters and see if anything could develop. She had developed quite the sparkle in her eye whenever she spoke of the matter, it made her seem completely herself again, at least for a few hours. Jacob would do anything to have her well again. Anything at all.

Edith had not been overly impressed with Jacob Traite. He was relatively good looking, medium build, dark brown hair, tan skin. He could be considered ruggedly handsome Edith supposed, if one was overly concerned with that kind of thing. Edith however was not. Her thoughts merely appraised how Jacob Traite differed to Michael Gregson, how much she preferred Michael, how much she missed him. She had become aware of Jacob Traite at the most opportune time. Rachel had spoken of her husband's cousin the morning they had called on her and her mother and aunt. The same morning Edith and her mother had had their horrible conversation. Rachel had spent quite some time with Edith that morning and had spoken of the cousin who was rather lonely and in need of someone to pay some attention to. Edith felt her ears prick up at the description Rachel provided. She had asked Rachel to bring him with them when they came for dinner later in the week. She knew it made her sound too interested, but that was the whole point. She had spent more than a proper amount of time talking with him that evening. He was attentive and said all the right things, however she could sense something not sincere behind his eyes and it pleased her. She needed someone to waste the next 6 weeks on, and he seemed to need the same. She did not know his reasons and she really did not care. When he asked her to walk in central park the next day she was pleased that her mother had heard. She did not think for a moment that he was interested in her at all which made the whole thing even better. She did not want to lead anyone on under false pretenses. She did not enjoy these ridiculous games, Mary would have been much better at this. Whatever his reasons Jacob Traite obviously wanted to spend some time with her and she was more than happy to let him. He was the perfect person with whom to appear to be interested in, when in reality she would be thinking of no-one but Michael all the while. Her parents would think she was keeping her end of the bargain, and she would be able to return to England having upheld her deal with her parents and free to be with Michael. In the back of her mind she still doubted that her father would actually follow through with the deal, but she couldn't imagine her mother letting him back out. Her mother was the one she had really made the deal with, she would keep her word and force her father to keep his. With this in mind Edith adjusted her hat and made her way downstairs to meet Jacob Traite and prepare for their first 'date'.

Cora greeted Mr Traite with a warm smile and an outstretched hand. He was cordial enough and she knew the families wealth was great, but none of that mattered to her anymore. She wanted Edith's head turned away from Michael Gregson and she did not care very much who turned it. As long as he was not married, and treated Edith kindly, she could care less.

"It is a lovely day for a walk Mr Traite, I have not been home for quite some time but the weather does seem rather warm for this time of year" Cora said conversationally as she showed Mr Traite to a seat near the window of the drawing room.

"Yes Lady Grantham, it is very warm this year. I know my mother has been calling for lemonade by the truckload" he offered amicably.

"How is your mother Mr Traite?" Cora asked, "I knew her briefly before I was married, I think she had your brothers not long before I left for England if I recall. I remember because they were twins, such a wonderful gift for any family" Cora said lightly before the remembered her mother had told her the Traite twins had been killed in the war. "I am so sorry to hear of both of their death's. Your parents must be very proud of the service they, and you provided during the war. So brave."

"Thank you Lady Grantham" Mr Traite said, though the sadness in his eyes was evident, "The bravest of men died in that war" he took a long sip of his tea in order to gain some time.

"The bravest of men served in that war Mr Traite. I think it has made survivors of us all" Cora added with a soft smile. She did not want to send him off with Edith in a somber mood, she quickly changed the subject, "Have you ever been to England? My mother informs me you have some dealings with your father's business and I wondered if it ever took you overseas?"

"No, I have never been to England, although it would be wonderful to visit. So much history. However I am kept fairly busy here with the business and also with my mother, she has been quite unwell for several years now and I would hate to leave her." He replied earnestly.

Before Cora could respond the door opened and Edith appeared. She was wearing a light blue sundress and a yellow hat with pale blue flowers on it. Cora thought she looked rather fetching, the blue catching the delicate coloring of her skin and making her face glow with a healthy shine. Cora stood and turned to Mr Traite, but was confused by the look on his face. His expression did not change in the least, not a turn of his lips to a smile, not a twinkle in his eye of appreciation, not even the raising of an eyebrow. A cat could have walked in and his response would have been the same. As if he could read her thoughts Mr Traite looked over at Edith again and smiled. "Good day Lady Edith" he said with a large grin. "Such a pleasure to see you once again"

"And you too Mr Traite. It seems a perfect day for central park, I did so love my visits there when I was younger, I am so looking forward to it" Edith replied. Before Cora could be privy to any more conversation between them both Martha Levinson entered the room with authority.

"Well are you two going to stand about in my drawing room all day discussing the park, or are you actually going to go walk in it?" Cora stopped herself from rolling her eyes and silently berated her mother for coming in at the most inconvenient time. Cora could not put her finger on it but something was not quite right with their situation. Perhaps she was being silly, overly sensitive, or just off her game, but she felt there was a certain falseness in Jacob Traite. As he agreed with Martha and took Edith's arm leading her to the car she thought perhaps she had imagined it. He seemed very attentive now, she could hear them laugh as they walked out the door arm in arm. Martha clapped her hands together and caught Cora's attention.

"Right, well I have to see to dinner arrangements with Mrs. Murdoch in the kitchen. I think Robert was looking for you, I believe he is in the gardens." Martha said as she headed towards the door. With a flip of her hand behind her she added, "Do try and control yourselves out there"

"Mother!" Cora exclaimed to her mothers retreating form. Cora turned and made her way for the doors that led to the garden, she knew Robert would want a report on Mr Traite and the way in which Edith responded to him. She thought for now she would leave her concerns to herself. She would not let him know anything until she was sure of something. As she walked across the lawn she could see Robert strolling toward her, saw his face break into a smile causing her chest to flutter within her. Robert did not need to know anything other than their daughter was out with an eligible young man, and as a bonus … he wasn't even married.


	16. Riding Gear

_**So this chapter does very little to advance the story, but what kind of Cobert fan would I be if I didn't put in a little terrific fun on the chaise longue I have decided resides in Cora's bedroom in the States. Just for no reason at all except Cora and Robert are totally amaze and because I can. The story will continue to progress in the following chapters. Hopefully only a few more and this marathon will be done. **_

Another week had passed and their trip seemed to be speeding past. During the day Cora found herself busy with calls, shopping trips and luncheons her mother had arranged at a dizzying pace. In the evenings it was more of the same, balls, dinners, evenings at the opera. Cora found herself exhausted physically and emotionally. She had been so tired the last few nights she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The weight of their trip seemed to rest upon her. When Robert had a problem with her mother he came to her, when her mother had a problem with Robert she did the same. When Mary wanted to complain about them being overscheduled she came to Cora. Edith came to Cora requesting ways in which to get out of Martha's scheduling in order to spend more time with Mr. Traite, and was then irritated when Cora would inquire to learn more about him. Even Isobel had come to Cora, and she would never deny Isobel access to her. She was a mother grieving her son, Cora would always be there to support her. In fact it felt to Cora that she was busy supporting everyone in her family, everyone having a need or a reason to want her to help them, talk with them, and fix them. It was taking its toll. She knew in her heart that that was the role of a mother, and yet her own Mother was merely adding to the load. The only person not demanding anything of her was Tom, if she didn't love him before she certainly did now. He was the easiest travelling companion of them all, the most easy to get along with and he seemed to adjust to things without a problem. Perhaps it was because he had spent the last few years of his life adjusting to Downton, to his new family, to his new life. It made Cora sad that he would be leaving in a week to return home. It had always been the plan for Tom to come for only half the time. Both he and Robert had insisted on it saying that Tom just couldn't be gone from the Estate any longer. He would take Sybbie and her nanny with him, and although Cora would miss her granddaughter she thought that at least the poor little girl would get back to some sense of normality back at home. Besides, she knew Carson would be missing her terribly even if he would never admit it.

Cora had been enjoying one of the few moments of peace she had had in the last week, a quiet book in her room. She knew it would soon be time to dress for dinner, but for the last hour she had been able to lay herself down on the chaise longue in her room, flip her feet up and read a book without interruption. A miracle if ever she knew one. As far as she knew Edith was visiting with Mr. Traite and his cousin Mark and his wife Rachel. It was their 3rd outing in a week if you did not include Central Park, and he still made Cora uneasy. Mary and Isobel had been shopping, and Tom and Robert had taken an afternoon ride in Central Park. Martha had thankfully had errands to run regarding the ball she would be hosting to farewell Tom on Thursday, which had left Cora all to herself.

Cora heard the sound of footsteps followed by her door opening. She didn't have to look up to know it would be Robert, no-one else, not even her mother would enter her room without knocking first and she knew the way his footsteps sounded anyway.

"Good ride?" she asked without lifting her head from her book. She heard the door come to a close as Robert shut it behind him followed by a soft click of the lock. She looked up from her book and crinkled her eyes together. "What was that for?" she questioned. She hoped with all she had that he did not want to have an in depth conversation about the state of Edith and Mr. Traite, or even worse another rant about how overbearing and American Martha was being. Cora had irritated him completely when he said that to her several days ago and she had responded with words like weapons "Probably due to the fact that she is American! And so am I Robert, proud to be. And don't you forget it!"

She didn't think she had the emotional strength to handle anything detailed right now. She was tired, worn out, frustrated. If he was trying to come in for a conversation it would not end well. Perhaps when she was a new wife she may have been nervous of what her husband would say, about the possibility of a fight. Now she was just concerned that she didn't say anything too harsh, but the thought of fighting with him did not scare her, it just made her mad.

To her surprise Robert did not say a word. He was still dressed in his riding clothes and although Cora was mentally preparing for a war of words she could not help but appraise the handsome form of her husband standing in the middle of her room. His boots up to his knees and his hair disheveled from the ride. He didn't ride as much as he used to, but she always took pleasure in seeing him in his riding clothes. She hid her grin behind her book as her eyebrows raised in a question. She realized she had not expected him back so soon, perhaps there had been a problem.

"Robert is everything alright? You are much earlier than I expected. I didn't expect any of you for some time" Cora said sitting up slightly, propping herself up on her shoulder.

Robert crossed the room to her in long brisk strides. He came to the edge of the chaise longue, leaned down across her and placed one hand on the side of the chaise and one on the cushion her head was resting on. He bent down the rest of the way and took her lips into a mind altering kiss. The suddenness of it taking Cora's breath away as her mind tried to catch up with her body to evaluate what was going on. Robert pressed his body against hers and pushed her gently back onto the chaise longue as he kissed her harder and more passionately than before, seeking entrance to her mouth with his lips. She broke the kiss by pushing him slightly away from her and gasping for air.

"Robert what on earth?" she asked in surprise. Her mind had been preparing for a discussion at best, a fight at worst, and then he had said nothing but kissed her with an intensity that already had her blood running hot through her veins.

"Nothing is wrong Cora" his words came out deeper than usual, huskier, more in need. He leaned forward to close the gap she had created and kissed her again, this time taking his hand that was bracing himself against the side of the chaise and using it to remove her hand that was pressed against his chest. He took her hand and raised it above her body laying above her head as he had done that night on the boat. Realization dawned in Cora's eyes as she felt him taking control of her body with his hands and his mouth. Her eyes responded in delighted surprise as she understood what was happening. He had come back early from his ride, he had known she would be alone, he had come back to find her and have her. Cora knew he had probably been frustrated the last week although he had said nothing about it. She had been so tired she had been falling asleep instantly, and when compared with the beginning of their trip it was quite the contrast. It was not that she didn't want him, that she didn't desire him, it was simply the mounting pressures of everyone taking their pound of flesh had left Cora with little energy. Yet here he was, her husband of 30 years kissing her energy back into her, making her body fill with such need she wondered how she had lasted so many days without the feel of him. It was like every touch, every kiss was recharging her body and before she knew it she was responding to him in kind.

She reached her free hand up to his cheek touching his face gently before running her hand back behind his head and pulling him closer. She heard a thud as her book crashed to the floor forgotten in their desire to be together. Cora's chest was heaving up and down in an uncontrolled manner as she could not control her ragged breathing. Each kiss her husband placed against her lips and neck made her lose her breath and gasp in delight. Robert's free hand travelled down the side of Cora's face and traced the outline of her breast through her blouse. His lips were at the neckline of her blouse kissing the top of her chest, the heat scorching pleasure through her entire body. A need over took her that she could not keep in. Every weight of worry, every complaint, every need everyone else had bought to her was being undone as Robert's hands touched her over her blouse and his lips traced their trail of lava across her skin. This was magnificent torture and she could not bear it.

"Rip it off" she begged him, "Just rip it off please" Robert let go of her arm pinned above her head and bought both of his hands down to her blouse, attempting to undo the tie at the front and then focusing on the buttons.

"I said it rip it!" Cora almost yelled at him, "Get it off me" she cried out in an almost pained voice. Her pleasure was so agonizing it was almost painful to her. She needed him more than she ever had. If his hands and mouth could make her feel so revitalized, the rest of his body would transform her. She heard a soft tear and felt her body jerk as Robert yanked on the material of her blouse. It had been a favorite but she cared little for it at this point. She wanted him to have access to her body, to feel her skin against his.

After he freed her from her blouse and undergarments she pulled at the buckle and clasps of his riding pants. Her frenzy was making her quite rough and Robert stilled her hands with his as he took over. "Shhhh Cora." He soothed her, trying to help her be patient, "give me just a minute darling and I will make it all better" He locked his gaze with hers as he said it and she saw in his eyes that he meant it. He knew the stresses she had been feeling, knew she was exhausted, he knew this was what she needed and he had come to her to make her feel better. Although he would also reap the benefits of their afternoon tryst, he had planned it for her and her alone. Cora's heart soared at his thoughtfulness, at his perceptiveness. She felt a lump form in the back of her throat as she thought of how much she loved him, and how much he obviously loved her. Although their joining would be physical, it was the love and adoration behind it that made it so all consuming and passionate. He was her one and only love, she had given herself to him completely 30 years ago and would never take it back. She had loved him since she met him and had given herself to him entirely from that point on. She knew he felt guilt for not loving her at the beginning. He was the only man she had ever loved, the only man who she had ever made love with, she had given him all of her in every sense and here he was still trying to make her happy.

As feelings grew in her heart Cora felt her desire reach a new plane. Robert had his riding pants on the floor and was beginning to undo his shirt.

"Leave it on" she groaned in desperation and pulled him down by his shirt to cover her body. Her skirt was still on and she felt Robert's hands slide up the side of her legs bringing the material with it to bunch at her waist. He pulled down her undergarments and flung them to the floor. "Finally" she breathed as he positioned his body on top of hers and she pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist. Looking deep into her eyes and stroking the top of her head with his hand he finally entered her with a steady determination that made tears spring into her eyes. Robert leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, followed by her nose, and lastly her lips. His kiss began as a soft gentle mimicking of how he slowly rocked against her body. But as his body rocked quicker and with a greater heat so his kisses followed suit. Cora's legs pushed against his buttocks and rubbed against the backs of his legs and they pushed him in deeper and deeper, aiding his movements and increasing her pleasure. Robert slipped his tongue down the side of Cora's neck and across the base of her throat where she was most tender. Her not so hushed squeals of delight spurred him on and he picked up the base of his rocking.

"Robert! Oh gosh Robert!" Cora called out his name in agony as she was nearing her most beautiful end.

"Cora!" he rasped out her name between breaths. The look in his eyes told her he was close. She could feel the way his body changed slightly in motion and knew he was on the verge.

"A little more, please Robert. Oh yes, just a little more" she begged in a breathless voice. She pushed her legs down harder against the back of his guiding his movements to where she needed them to be.

"Cora please!" He gasped in desperation. His eyes were glazing over and Cora knew he would be spent in mere moments. As he managed to hold on for several seconds more Cora reached up and touched his face as she reached her own climactic end "Yes Robert! Yes" she cried as she shuddered underneath him and her head rolled back. Robert's own release came seconds after hers and she felt him convulse above her, his arms trembling as they held his weight against the chaise. Finally he flopped down on top of her, exhausted, spent, and happy.

After several minutes Robert moved to the side and pulled Cora to nestle in beside him, her back cradled into his stomach and his arms reaching around her.

"Robert. How did you know that was exactly what I needed?" Cora said thankfully as they lay together.

"It's my job to know what you need Cora. I hope to always give you what you need" he responded by murmuring in her ear.

Cora was happy to hear him say such words. His emotions were not worn on his sleeve, his English Aristocratic breeding not giving him the skills to always express himself. To her those words were a prize and she would treasure them. Without warning the tears began to flow down her cheeks and spill onto the chaise longue beneath them. She could not control them, they fell easily after weeks of stress and frustrations and years of loss.

"I'm sorry Robert" she began to try to explain herself but he shushed her again lovingly.

"Don't apologize to me" he said softly into her ear. He lay with her, holding her in her room as she cried. Sometime soon they would need to get up and get dressed for dinner. They would have to resume their roles as parents, as the Earl and Countess of Grantham, as pillars of society. For now Robert was happy to be a man holding on to the love of his life.


	17. Secrets

Edith turned her head to smile her thank you to Jacob Traite as he handed her the drink. Her grandmother's ball was in full swing with what seemed like every society bred New Yorker in attendance. Little did they care to say farewell to Tom Branson, but the chance to rub shoulders with the Earl and Countess of Grantham and their daughters was more than enough reason to have invitations to the event heartily desired. The throngs of people made the room uncomfortably hot and Edith was grateful that the fashions had moved on from corsets and allowed her to actually breathe. She and Jacob Traite had spent a lot of time together over the last week and a half and she could see the approval in her father's slight smile each time she returned from an outing with the eligible bachelor. Her mother's thoughts on the subject were harder to read and she was consistently asking Edith questions, propping for more details. As far as Edith was concerned he was a means to an end, although a pleasant one she did not have any amorous feelings toward him. Their conversations had been pleasant and easy, he was intelligent and had well thought out opinions which Edith enjoyed. He was polite and had made her genuinely laugh on several occasions. She enjoyed his company, she liked to spend time with home but nothing more. Her heart still belonged to Michael and she missed him.

Cora stood next to her mother dressed in the gown Martha had purchased for her especially for the event. It was a beautiful deep shade of purple adorned with silver beads and crystals which made her entire form sparkle. There was no doubt the dress was spectacular, made especially for Cora by New York's premiere designer. Martha had taken Cora and the girls to him as soon as they arrived in order to prepare them for the ball she would host. Cora had tried not to take offense at Martha's gesture, knowing she was merely being controlling and not insinuating that the Crawley ladies did not have beautiful gowns of their own. Cora could not help but be glad of her mother's controlling demeanor in this case as the fashion in New York was a little more flashy than the ladies wore at home in England. She had not failed to notice the many glances and appreciative stares of those in attendance at her gown and appearance this evening. Although no one would dare tell her otherwise, it had been nice to hear the compliments that had flowed all evening. The only one that really mattered to her had been the look on Robert's face as he came into her room before they came down. His eyebrows had lifted and his eyes had opened wide as he had taken in her form, his lips curving up in a smug smile. She had eventually swatted at his arm as he appraised her openly maintaining his smug smirk.

"Stop looking so smug Robert" Cora had chastised.

"I am sorry Cora, it is difficult when I know that every man in attendance tonight will envy me not for my title, but for my Countess."

Cora laughed lightly, "Maybe just some of the older men Robert, the younger ones will have many younger ladies to be impressed by" she said honestly.

Robert wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her close before he replied, "No Cora, I meant what I said … EVERY man will envy me. You are a vision" he sealed his compliment with a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away before he would mess her hair or dress. He did not want to deal with O'Brien if he ruined what she had just spent an hour creating. Cora did not think of herself in vain measures, the only opinion she cared much for in that regard was her husbands, however she had noticed several appreciative gazes from a range of men in the room. Robert's words kept entering her head and she blushed as she thought perhaps he was more right than she had given him credit for.

It was as she scanned the crowd looking for Robert that she spotted Edith and Jacob Traite standing towards the back right corner of the room. Had Edith not have been wearing her new gown Cora may have missed them as they were so far back that they were almost alone, heads bent together in conversation. Cora felt her stomach drop as she reacted again to a niggling feeling that something wasn't quite right with that situation. Outwardly Mr. Traite seemed to be all that one would want for a bachelor to court your daughter. He was rather handsome, polite, from a good family, wealthy, well educated, attentive, single … all Cora should want for Edith. There was something missing though, Cora couldn't put her finger on it. She leaned closer to her mother and spoke low enough that only she could hear her, "Mother, what do you know about Jacob Traite?"

"I already told you, he is very eligible and his family is very wealthy." Martha replied following Cora's gaze to where Jacob and Edith conversed in the corner.

"Not that mother, I want to know what you know about _him_. What is he like? What does he do with his time? Why has he remained unmarried?" Cora asked again.

"Oh Cora I do not know the man that well. I know he works in his father's business, and I know his father has a string of mistresses throughout the country. Apparently he has at least one in every city he has business interests in. He doesn't try to hide it." Martha whispered to her daughter, the gleam of sharing good gossip shining in her eyes.

"What about him? Has he any of the same rumors?" Cora asked with concern.

"No not at all. In fact I believe he is not on good speaking terms with him, after all that happened with his mother." Martha explained.

Cora tried not to roll her eyes at her mother. This was new information to Cora, why had Martha not told her this before. She had told her the basics, his parents, his worth, his friends, but what Cora cared about was his character, the workings of his family. "What happened with his mother? He said she had been unwell but nothing more"

Martha looked at Cora like she had two heads, "Cora, what do you mean what happened to his mother? You know what happened to her." Cora shook her head, "Oh my" Martha glanced around her to see who was near and then motioned for Cora to follow her to a small alcove to the right of them where they could be more private. "You remember his mother Jillian from before you were married?"

"Yes, she had the twins before we left for England. I remember her but not well" Cora replied, hoping her mother's answers would shed some light on the unease she felt towards Jacob Traite.

"Yes that's right. Jonathon and Joshua. Well, Jillian was the daughter of a mid level society family and when she married Gregory she was elevated by his money to the top of the heap. You would think that his money would have made them successful, but really she was the one who paved the way for them to become so ensconced in society's top lists. The Traite money came from gambling, horses and an untimely death so there was always some disdain hanging over them. Jillian was remarkable and made great strides in society circles in a very short time. She hosted parties, held charity luncheons, she decorated their home with the finest of everything. Her successes made the business grow even bigger as people started to forget, or ignore where the Traite money had all started from." Martha was taking great excitement in telling her story. Cora felt that perhaps her mother had been rather lonely with few trusted people in which to share such long gossipy tales with.

"Yes, but what happened mother?!" Cora urged her to move the tale along.

"Jillian turned things around for the Traite's and apparently Gregory was very good to her. But then the boys went to war and just Jacob returned. It was horrifying Cora. They received the news that Jonathon and Joshua had been killed on the same day. Jacob was still at the front. Jillian's maid told Elizabeth Hawthorne's maid that when the second telegram arrived Jillian screamed wildly and fell to the floor pulling at her hair. Gregory was away on business and Jacob was still at the front, she was all alone when she found out her twin sons had been killed." Martha took a breath and placed a hand over Cora's.

"I cannot comprehend her grief. Losing one child is bad enough, I couldn't bare anymore mother, I just couldn't" Cora said, blinking quickly to keep the tears back.

"Her maid didn't know what to do for Jillian and eventually called the Dr. Jillian wouldn't speak, she wouldn't eat. She was pulling her hair out in handfuls Cora. Apparently she seemed quite mad. By the time Gregory was able to get home 2 days later she did nothing but lay in bed humming to herself. Her maid said that Gregory tried to get her to respond to him and called all the best Dr's, but nothing helped. When Jacob finally returned home she barely noticed him. Gregory tried everything to bring her back, but with little progress he stopped trying and turned to a slew of mistresses instead."

"That is just awful!" Cora exclaimed her hand coming to her mouth. That poor family. How horrendous. She could not blame Jillian for her response to the death of her sons, Cora was still struggling with Sybil's death, she knew she always would. She and Robert had come so close to losing each other after her death, everything had been so different. She could not judge Gregory for his actions, although she hoped her husband would not have left her in such a state she could not know the grief that he also felt. She felt a tear on her cheek and brushed it away.

"Well that's not all Cora" Martha continued, "Gregory and Jacob had a very public argument after Jacob discovered his first mistress. My friend Margaret Mason was at the event where it took place. She said Jacob accused his father of abandoning his mother and choosing whores instead. Gregory told Jacob he had tried everything, if he wanted his mother back he would have to fix her himself. I guess they barely speak anymore. Jacob works in the offices when his father is away on business, and then Jacob travels when his father is here. He has not been courting or looking for a wife because he has devoted his time to his mother. Apparently he reads to her every day and she has made some improvements over the last year. She is not well yet, but last I heard she was at least getting out of bed."

"Thank you Mother. I appreciate your detail. Why did you not tell me any of this before?" Cora asked searching her mothers face in amazement that she would keep such details back.

Martha tilted her head to the side as she thought on Cora's comment, "Darling, I can not think of everything all the time. I have a lot to do with so many houseguests I didn't even think you would need such in depth knowledge when Edith is not even interested in the man"

"What do you mean Edith is not interested in him? They have been out together numerous times" Cora questioned again.

"That very well may be Cora, but it seems to me that she merely accepts his requests as something to do. In fact, she seems to not even really want to be here, is something the matter with her? Did she leave a beau at home?" Martha asked back to her brisk manner of speaking.

Cora sighed, "No mother, Edith is perfectly fine. Perhaps the strain of losing Matthew has made her a little less herself but she is fine" Cora stood excusing herself before Martha could ask her anymore questions and went outside for some air. Her mother was a mystery to her sometimes. Why would she not share such information with her if she had it. This painted a different picture of Mr. Traite than Cora had at first thought. Perhaps he seemed to not be sincere because he was being careful after witnessing the devastation of his own family life. Perhaps he was cautious because he was out of practice having been so devoted to his mother for so long. Perhaps Cora had misjudged him. A movement to the far right of her turned her head. There was a large line of potted plants between her and the others on the verandah and she prepared to move out from the shadow of the plants to make herself known to them. She heard 's voice and she froze.

"What are you accusing me of Mark?" Jacob asked his cousin in irritation

"I am not accusing you of anything Jacob, I just want to know what you think you are doing? Lady Edith seems lovely and I wouldn't want her to get hurt. Her father is an Earl for heaven's sake Jacob, you don't mess with things like that." Mark spoke in an even tone as Cora stepped further into her shadowy protection, her skin prickled with fear at what she was about to hear.

"Oh Mark you are so dramatic." Jacob said in frustration, " I am not up to anything. I am spending time with Edith and she's very nice. What of it?"

"Because I know you Jacob Traite, I know this is not you. You are playing it up but why I don't know? Why can't you trust me Jacob? After everything I thought we were more brothers than cousins" Mark pleaded sincerely.

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine Mark. Yes, you are right. I don't mean to be so confrontational with you I really don't. I'm just kind of in a bind here and I don't want to do the wrong thing" Jacob confessed.

"Tell me Jacob, I can try to help you, you know that." Mark said reassuringly.

Cora heard the sound of Jacob's footsteps as he paced back and forth. "It's mom Mark. She has been getting better by degrees for the last year."

"Marginally, yes. She is still ill Jacob, you know that." Mark said softly.

"I know, but she is getting better at least. A little. I tell her every day the things going on in New York, she loves the gossip and the stories. I told her the Crawley's were coming a month ago and you should have seen her eyes light up. Every day since she has asked me to tell her when they arrived and what they are doing." Jacob said.

"Why? Does she know the Countess?" Mark asked.

"Not particularly" Jacob continued. "But you know how she is. She changed the entire face of the Traite family, she loves all the ins and outs and rules within society's circles. I think she was quite impressed with The Countess and how she elevated her family with her titled marriage. Perhaps if she were well it wouldn't be of such consequence to her, but for some reason the idea of the Earl and Countess of Grantham being here in New York is thrilling to her. It gives her something to focus on outside of her pain and her sorry excuse for a husband. When I told her the Lady's Edith and Mary were here as well she held my hand in hers and advised me I should pursue one of the Lady's. Did you hear what I said Mark, she actually reached for my hand and held it. She initiated physical contact with me. The last time she did that was the day she saw me off to the war. She's coming out of herself, she's coming back to herself with every detail of every story I tell her about Lady Edith and I" Jacob finished, he sounded tired.

"Jacob, I understand you want to her to be better. I know you want her back, but is this the way? What about Lady Edith? You can't want her to be just a pawn. Why don't you just make up stories to tell your mother, she will never know the truth." Mark offered, trying to reason with Jacob.

"Of course I don't want Edith to get hurt in the process, she's nice enough, intelligent, funny. But this is my mother we are talking about! I can't not try. I can't make it up because she is getting better every day Mark. One day she'll be well enough to know what is real and not and I don't know what would happen if she knew it was all just a story I made up, I couldn't have her regress again." Jacob explained.

"Where will this end Jacob? Will you marry this poor girl just to fix your mother?" Mark sounded like he was getting a bit angry with his cousin.

"I will do whatever I have to do Mark!" Jacob said through gritted teeth, " I thought you of all people would understand that. My mother has lost enough, her sons, her husband, her position in society. I will do whatever I have to to help her!"

"Gentlemen!" Cora was startled to hear Robert's voice come out through the doors and onto the verandah. Apparently Jacob and Mark were surprised to see him as well as she heard them shuffle their feet and Jacob let out a cough to cover his last words.

"Your Lordship, good evening" Mark said.

"I thought I had seen my wife come this way earlier. I was just looking for her, I must have been mistaken" Robert explained as she heard him come out onto the verandah fully. Cora slunk all the way into the shadows until her back hit the wall. Robert could not discover her while Jacob and Mark were still there. Her heart pounded in her chest, she mind was racing by what she had just heard, what this meant to Edith, what Robert would do with the information. She felt dizzy as she clung to the wall and prayed they would leave soon so she could escape.

"We have not seen her, but we shall inform her that you are looking for her should we see her" Jacob said, "If you will excuse us Lord Grantham, we were just headed back inside as we promised Lady Edith and Rachel we would dance the next waltz and it is starting" Cora heard the sound of footsteps as Jacob and Mark left, she heard Robert bid them a good evening and saw his shadow as he leaned against the railing. She breathed a sigh of relief and took a deep breath before she allowed herself to speak.

"I am over here Robert" Cora said softly, not trusting herself to move just yet.

"Cora? What on earth are you doing hiding behind a plant?" Robert asked as he moved to the sound of her voice, an amused expression covered his face. When he saw the look in her eyes his expression changed. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"I will explain it all to you in a moment, but first, will you just hold e please? Hold me tight." Cora asked as her face detailed the concern she felt. Cora took a step toward her husband and fell into his outstretched arms. He stroked her back with his hand and murmured into her ear, "It's my job to take care of you Cora. I will take care of it. Whatever it is." Cora pulled away from him after several minutes and took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something darling, I'm afraid you are not going to like it. I should tell you I have no right to this information, I was in the shadows and overheard something that I shouldn't have." Cora explained softly.

"Then perhaps you should tell me" Robert said gently.

"There you are!" Mary's voice interrupted their conversation as she came out into the cool night air. "Grandmamma is looking for you both, she is trying to begin the toasts and told me to look for you in the garden, but to be careful about it … what on earth did she mean by that?"

Cora steadied herself and took a deep breath before she stepped forward, "How do I know, my mother is rather eccentric." She glanced back at Robert and gave him a soft smile as she mouthed 'later'. He nodded and followed his wife and daughter back into the ballroom.

Cora felt sick to her stomach, her mind was rocking with all the information she had stumbled upon tonight. She desperately wanted to share it with her husband, but for now she would do what she was supposed to. She would be the obedient daughter, the Countess of Grantham, the person she had been raised to be. For the next few hours she would be who she was supposed to be, and then she would unload her heart to her husband.


	18. Different Opinions

Robert massaged his forehead as he did when thinking. Cora waited silently, allowing the information she had just shared with him to sink in. The ball had dragged on and on after she overheard Jacob and Mark on the verandah. She'd wanted desperately to tell Robert what she'd heard, she knew the old adage was true 'a problem shared is a problem halved' and she wanted this particular problem halved, quartered, spilt into a million pieces. The last guests had finally said their goodbyes, the family finally gone up to their rooms, Robert and Cora were alone in her room at long last. Cora had waited for him to come through to her room unable to sit as she wondered what was taking him so long. At long last the door had opened and he had walked in as she paced the floor in agitation.

"I thought I would lose my mind waiting" Cora had exclaimed before she launched into the story her mother had told her, followed by the conversation she had overheard. Robert's face had been unreadable, probably masking his disgust at the way in which their daughter was being used by Jacob Traite. Now Cora waited as Robert digested the information. She watched as he rubbed at his forehead, his elbows rested on his knees. She was impressed that he had been able to keep his cool for so long, to keep the anger he felt at bay as he thought rationally. She was happy to note that he had been more rational of late, slower to anger. Perhaps it was age, or learning from experience, or perhaps even her influence finally rubbing off on him, whatever it was she was glad for it. She could see it now as he took his time thinking before he responded. When he dropped his hands from his forehead he looked up at Cora and met her eyes with his.

"That was quite a lot of information" he said with a slight frown, "but honestly I do not think there is anything we can do." Cora's eyes were wide as she stared at him, she screwed her face up and shook her head realizing he did not understand.

"Robert I must not be explaining myself correctly, I'm sorry. Mr. Traite is using Edith, using her to help his mother get well again. It's horrible. What will we tell Edith?" she hoped she had helped him to see the problem, "and on top of the situation with Michael Gregson, I fear when she learns the truth she wont see any point continuing to even try to move on from Mr. Gregson. This may just push her further into his arms."

"Exactly" Robert said.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"That is exactly why we do nothing Cora. She doesn't need to know" Robert leaned across to take his wife's hand in his as he spoke. Cora stared down at their hands intertwined and back up at her husband's face.

"Tell me this is a joke?" she asked. "Tell me you are not serious Robert" Cora searched his face for any sign that he was not serious, for a sign that she had misunderstood. There was nothing.

"No Cora I am quite serious. We say nothing, Edith need never find out" he said as he squeezed her hand, "It may even be for the best if you think about it"

Cora pulled her hands out of his and wrapped them around her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. What was he thinking? Let their daughter suffer yet another romantic humiliation. "Robert No!" she exclaimed, "You want to just let her be used by this man so his mother feels better? He doesn't care for her Robert. She will be humiliated, again. We can't stand by and let that happen to her" she had to make him see sense. She wouldn't stand by and let Edith be used and treated as if she didn't matter.

"Cora" Robert said in his tone that meant his patience was running low, "there is nothing to be done about this. You said yourself she doesn't need to fall in love with him, just out of love with Gregson. If Jacob Traite wants to take her out and make her feel important and special then let him do it. Who cares what his reasons are as long as she feels sought after." He explained calmly, as if his was the only opinion that made sense. This tone of voice always angered Cora, it made her feel like a child that he was trying to persuade to take medicine. She did not like to be persuaded.

"Robert! How could you say that? You can't stand by as he pretends feelings for her with an ulterior motive. Not after all she has been through. She wont make it through another heartbreak like that, she shouldn't have to, she's had enough of this for one lifetime" Cora said the anger beginning to rise in her voice. How could they be viewing this so differently. Why couldn't they see eye to eye on something so important.

"Cora she's not going to fall in love with him. He's a distraction to take her mind off Gregson. She's not going to be heartbroken after 6 weeks." Robert all but scoffed at Cora's concern. She rose to her feet angry at his disregard for Edith's feelings and for her own point of view.

"Robert Crawley, you are quite ridiculous!" she said in a clipped tone, the anger showing in her eyes and the lines of her mouth, "you don't know how easily she may or may not be able to fall in love with Jacob Traite. You don't know if that will happen or not. You can't gamble with her feelings like that. And what of Jacob, what if he doesn't know when enough is enough and keeps this thing going all the way through to marriage? What of that?" Cora would love to just shake the sense into her husband, his calm demeanor driving her crazy.

"Cora you don't know that is going to happen any more than I can know if Edith will or will not fall in love with this man. All I know is he is not married, and at this point that is a very large point in his favor. He is from a decent family of means, he is an eligible bachelor according to your mother …" Cora interrupted him.

"So you will sell your daughter to the first unmarried suitor to avoid the Gregson scandal getting out?!" Cora fumed now. He was letting Edith be treated this way to save the House of Grantham from scandal. All Cora wanted to do was protect her daughter, but every time she tried it seemed something else came out to issue harm.

Robert stood before he spoke, "Cora lower your voice before the entire house learns of our conversation. I am doing no such thing. All I am saying is she doesn't need to know Mr. Traite's motives at this point because it will more than likely lead to nothing, and I for one welcome anything that casts a shadow over Gregson." He was losing his patience with Cora, her response was entirely emotional. If she would just see this as she should - an opportunity to turn Edith's thoughts from her currently undesirable love interest.

"And what if Jacob sees it through to a proposal? What if Edith falls in love with him and he is just marrying her to do a duty to his family?" as soon as she said the words she felt the air leave her body and her hands clutched her stomach as she backed up to the bed and sat down, trying to steady herself.

Robert walked over and sat down slowly next to her, assessing that she was ok, he gently rubbed his hand across her back, "Then she wouldn't be the first woman to be in that situation now would she? I fell head over heels in love with you after we were married, it can happen" he said softly.

Cora looked away, she did not want him to be right. She tried to hold onto her anger at his flippant approach and the way he had assumed she would just think as he did. "We are the exception Robert." She wriggled her shoulders to move his hand off her back. "I am tired, I am going to sleep now." Cora said without looking at him. She was defeated and needed to sleep and recharge so she would know better what to do.

"Cora .." Robert began.

"Perhaps you should sleep in your room." Cora said coolly, "I am quite worn out" she did not really want to be alone, she did not really want to force him to sleep by himself, she just couldn't think of another way of letting him know how upset she was. She was torn now between two awful choices. Tell Edith about Jacob Traite's motives and possibly push her irrevocably into the arms of her married lover, or stay silent and risk that Jacob keeps his charade up all the way to marriage and that Edith falls for him. That would mean Edith would have the same marriage Cora had when she was first married. A one sided love filled with heartbreak and awkwardness. Those first months were horrible for her, the numbing loneliness, the daily heartbreak, the constant fear that life would stay this way. Thankfully for Cora Robert had fallen in love with her and their marriage had been happy, their lives full. But Cora knew that was quite rare. Perhaps Jacob would go the way of his father and keep a host of mistresses about the country. Cora was beyond tired, her bones ached as she crawled into bed.

Robert did not argue, but watched as his wife climbed into bed and shut out the light signaling the discussion was over. Robert sat for a while at the edge of the bed deciding what he should do. He didn't like sleeping without Cora, but she was definitely angry with him tonight. If he stayed with her she would either be even angrier that he didn't do as she had suggested, or she would be glad that he had not let her push him away and stayed with her despite their disagreement. He could not help feeling that if he did leave she may be secretly disappointed that he let her push him out so easily. She had not demanded he leave after all, it was just a 'perhaps'. Making his choice Robert climbed under the covers and turned to his side away from his wife.

"You're staying?" Cora asked softly.

"Yes" he replied evenly.

"Why?"

"We argued Cora that is all. I still want to be near you." Robert answered softly. Cora said nothing more and quickly drifted into a deep much needed sleep. Robert could tell she was asleep by the evenness of her breathing. He knew their conversation was not over, Cora was not happy with him and he would hear more of it no doubt. He could not let Cora tell Edith though, it would not achieve anything. He hoped Cora would not stay angry at him for long. Had Robert rolled over he would have seen the small smile that graced Cora's lips as she fell asleep. She was angry at her husband that was certain, but still, in chest her heart was beating for him and him alone. Despite how mad she was she still loved him, needed him, desired him. Her chest had filled with warmth when he had crawled into bed with her despite their heated words. It can't have been easy for him to stay after what she said to him, but he did. She fell into a blissful sleep, her dreams filled with a handsome Earl with blue eyes.


	19. Blossoming

Following their argument Cora had kept her distance from Robert. She knew he was not going to change his mind, knew that she could not circumvent his wishes on this, and knew deep down that he was probably right. There was nothing they could do. Nothing that anyone could do about this. All Cora could do was pray Edith did not fall in love with Jacob Traite and returned to England without losing her heart. At the same time she prayed that Edith left the States with enough of a shadow cast over her feelings for Michael Gregson that she ended their affair when they returned home. She constantly thought about Edith, prayed for her, worried over her. It was exhausting to spend so much time consumed with concerns for her middle daughter, when she really allowed herself to think about the situation Edith was in it made her breathless with fear. Needing something to give her mind a break she walked to the nursery her mother had set up for Robbie and found Mary holding her son in her arms, a concerned look on her face.

"Mama, I am glad you are here." Mary began before Cora had even finished entering the room. Cora raised her eyebrows at Mary in question to her welcome and reached her arms out for her grandson as she crossed the room to where they stood. Mary handed Robbie to her mother and touched her open palm to his forehead.

"I think he has a fever Mama, this is nanny's morning off and she's left the house. I think perhaps we should call for the Dr" Mary had an edge of concern in her voice that Cora could not help but sympathize with. It was the tone that mother's always had when concerned for their children, no matter how old they were.

Cora leaned her cheek to Robbie's forehead to feel his warmth and smiled reassuringly at Mary.

"He seems fine to me darling" Cora said as she walked him to the window to point out the trees blowing in the breeze. He loved the outdoors, Cora knew when he was old enough he would be able to toddle around the estate with his grandfather and it made her stomach flip a little in happiness. She knew Robbie would take her mind off things for a moment, she was glad she had him in her arms and that so far his problems were manageable.

"He is not being himself mama, he is irritable and was quite flushed just a moment ago. Look at his cheeks they are quite pink." Mary insisted as her mother continued to show Robbie the wonders of the outdoors.

Cora looked down at his little cheeks and saw they were indeed pink, a little splotchy. She walked to a chair and sat with him on her lap turned to face her. With one hand she held him up, with the other she wiggled her finger into his mouth and felt along his gum line for a moment before smiling at Mary who watched on anxiously. Looking up at Mary's concerned expression Cora smiled even wider, "Darling you can relax. There is nothing wrong with your son. He is quite well, he is just teething. In fact, I think I can feel the beginnings of a little tooth right here." Cora said as she showed Mary the little white bud popping through his gum.

Mary sighed and wiped at her forehead in relief. "Oh mama. Thank you. I was so worried. I am sure you think I am overly concerned for him, but he is my little Prince"

"Of course not Mary. He is your son, of course you are going to worry for him. It's a mother's job to worry for her children. No matter their age, a mother will always worry over her children before themselves" Cora said with a gentle smile as she rose to hand Robbie to Mary.

"I don't think I really ever understood that until I had Robbie." Mary said as she looked at her mother. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him, I didn't know I could love so much" Mary said as she looked at her son.

"And it never ends darling. No matter how big and grown he becomes, you will always feel that way. You will always want to protect him from harm, always want to stop him from making horrible mistakes, always want to make sure he is happy. I know I do" Cora said as she leaned in and kissed Mary's cheek and headed for the door.

"Mama?" Mary said as she was almost to the door, Cora stopped and turned "She will be ok" Cora closed her eyes and let Mary's words try to permeate into her soul before she walked down to the library. She knew her own mother had plans to take her to Central Park today, reminiscent of when Cora was a child. At first Cora had resisted her plan, but all of a sudden she was eager to let her mother take control and play the child once again. She was looking forward to having her mother talk endlessly at her and say completely inappropriate things. She was looking forward to strolling arm in arm with her and hearing her mother's pride as she introduced Cora to those they met along the way. All of a sudden there was a greater urgency in Cora's step and she hurried to be with her mother.

The day was clear and warm as mother and daughter strolled arm and arm through the park. Cora knew there would be plenty of societies finest out at this time, her mother would not have planned the stroll otherwise. Usually Cora would roll her eyes and be irritated, but not today. Today she held her mother's arm as they strolled and played the role of Countess to perfection as her mother beamed. Despite the public display her mother had planned to make of her, they were actually enjoying a rather amicable conversation and Cora felt a pang of sorrow as she thought of them having to leave in a little more than a month. Frustrated as she made her Martha was her mother, and you only get one of those.

"Well Cora I don't believe out luck" Martha's eyes sparkled as Cora followed Martha's gaze to the edge of the pond to their right. Her stomach dropped as her eyes found Edith and Jacob sitting on a bench feeding the ducks. Edith was laughing as Jacob threw another chunk of bread toward the greedy animals and Cora felt her body stiffen in fear.

"Shall we interrupt them darling, or play the spy?" Martha asked a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Cora let a little laugh escape her despite her fear for Edith, "Oh mother you are quite wild. I wish I could have asked Aunt Mildred more about your childhood. You must have been rather a handful" Cora teased her mother.

"My sister was the handful my dear ,I merely took notes" Martha laughed, "Let's leave them be, Edith looks to be enjoying herself too much to be interrupted by us"

"Maybe we should interrupt for her own good" Cora said with a frown as she watched Edith place an arm on Jacob's forearm in a playful gesture as he told her some tale that made her laugh once again. Cora wanted desperately to go over and break their interlude apart, to break the spell of their moment in the park, but she knew she could not properly explain to her mother why she needed to do that and couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"Nonsense Cora, let her live a little, it's the 20's my dear. Things have changed." Martha led them down the path that wound around the back of the pond and behind several larger bushes. Motioning to a bench Martha indicated they should sit and spend some time sitting out of sight of Edith and Jacob.

"I would rather not spy mother" Cora protested.

"Honestly, when did you become so prim? We are taking a short rest before we return to the motor. If we happened to be close to your daughter and her beau that is not our fault" Martha winked at Cora who could not contain the eye roll any longer. Trying to keep her mother talking Cora attempted to ignore the couple sitting beyond the bushes. They were partially obstructed from her view, but she could hear them fairly well from here. Cora's stomach felt like it had rocks in it every time Edith laughed at Jacob, her blood boiled as she heard him lay on the charm.

Edith was enjoying the afternoon in the park more than she thought she would. Feeding the ducks with Jacob was actually rather funny, some of the ducks were particularly aggressive and he had had to fend them away from Edith's skirt more than once.

"I think that one is sweet on you" Jacob joked about a particularly aggressive duck with a yellow beak.

"He is rather forward, he could scare a Lady such as I" Edith said throw fluttering lashes and a smile.

"Oh now Lady Edith, I don't think a woman like you scares that easily" Jacob said with a smirk playing at his lips. They had been teasing each other all morning and Edith was glad for the easygoing nature Jacob had with her. Her parents were always on edge around her, Mary was preoccupied with Robbie and when they were together she was acting more and more like herself. Then there was her grandmother, always probing her for details and making not so subtle hints about Jacob Traite and his wealth. Spending time with Jacob was the only reprieve she felt she had in her days. She was coming to enjoy his company, just as a friend of course but still she did find him easy to talk to.

"How ever do you know what kind of woman I am? Perhaps I could shock you?" she said with a playful wink of her eye. Had she thought about it before she would have said something different, perhaps not so close to the truth. As she heard herself she felt herself blush. She knew Jacob probably felt her reaction was to do with him instead of what Edith knew to be true.

Jacob shifted in his seat and turned to face her, placing his hand against her cheek for a moment he leaned in a whispered in her ear, "I do hope so Lady Edith" she felt herself hold her breath for a moment as his reaction caused her to lose herself for a moment. He was so bold. He had never touched her face before, never attempted anything of the like, coupled with the way his hot breath had grazed her neck as he whispered to her made her skin tingle. She told herself it was not him so much as the proximity of him to her body that made her react that way, she had no such feelings for Jacob Traite. Yet as he pulled his band away and rose to stand she felt a sudden chill as though his nearness had been keeping her warm. Shaking her head to clear such thoughts from her mind Edith took his offered hand and rose to join him as they continued their walk around the park.

Sitting behind the bushes Cora's heart stopped in her chest. She did not hear what Jacob Traite had whispered in her daughter's ear. She could only imagine what he had said that has caused Edith to turn a deeper shade of pink and obviously be taken over by a reaction to him. She felt the fear rise in her as they walked arm and arm away from the pond. She feared her prayers were not working, she feared Edith was going to fall, and most of all she feared she would never be able to tell her the truth behind this man's motives. With so much fear gripping her heart Cora did something so unladylike, so unlike her that she surprised even herself. She scooted closer to her mother and leaned her head against her shoulder and closed her eyes.


	20. A Starlit Night

Several days had passed since the walk in the park making it an entire week since Cora and Robert had argued about Jacob Traite. They had spoken, but not about Edith and not about their argument. Cora had not been able to admit her husband was right and that their hands were really tied on the issue. She disliked feeling the distance between the two of them and knew she had to apologize. Although Robert had stayed in her bed they had had an invisible wall between them. All Cora wanted to do was break through it and feel her husband's arms around her, his lips kissing her worries away. That would have to wait until later though, as their final dinner before their departure for Newport was this evening and Martha had not held back on the guest list. 25 guests, including Jacob Traite would be in attendance and Cora was looking forward to the evening, although not Mr. Traite's company. Pulling her gloves up over her elbows she looked across at O'Brien and dismissed her for the evening.

"One more thing O'Brien, how is Anna doing? I know she has been terribly ill since we have been here and I feel badly for her" Cora asked as the adjoining door opened and Robert walked in.

"She seems fine of the evening's mi'lady. Her illness seems confined to the mornings, although she seems to be getting a bit better" O'Brien said with a slight smirk before she left the room.

Cora could not hold back her own smile and Robert approached not sure whether the smile was for him or something else.

Seeing his confusion Cora turned to her husband and happily informed him of her suspicions, "Robert, I think Anna is expecting." She said clapping her hands together happily. She liked Anna, she had been a kind and loyal worker and a confidant to Mary, Cora would be thrilled if she and Bates were finally expecting a child. She saw the surprise in Robert's face as he registered her words and the smile that soon followed.

"Well done Bates" Robert said with a large smile. Cora swatted at his arm.

"Robert!" she said with a wide eyed expression, "You needn't be so crude. It is merely a suspicion so you must not say anything. Although I suggest you tell Bates to call for the Dr again when we reach Newport tomorrow, the travel may wear her out."

Robert nodded his head, "I'm just so pleased for them." He said happily. The distance between them had melted with the news but Cora still felt she owed her husband an apology. Cora took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Robert's waist, the smile on his face widened as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Robert I …" she began seriously.

"You don't have to say anything darling" he interrupted as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. She had missed the feeling of his arms around her, the way her heart beat faster when she was so close to him.

"I want to, please." She replied, "Robert, I am sorry that I overreacted the other night. Unfortunately I think you are right in your decision that we can not tell Edith anything. I wish it was different, I don't like it at all, but I know the reasons behind your decision and I have to admit you are right." Cora said as she looked up at her husbands face, her hands moving to wrap around his neck.

"I'm sorry Cora, what was that last part?" he teased.

"You are right … this time" Cora said through a smile. "But I think …" Robert stopped her words by leaning his head down and placing his lips over hers. Cora sank into his kiss, a week was far too long, unnecessary and far too long. She pulled him closer to her as she snaked her arms tighter around his neck and let her mouth open to intensify their kiss. Robert kissed his wife with the passion of a week of wasted moments and drew her body against his own. If he did not let her go soon he would have to take time to cool down as he felt himself stirring while their kiss continued and their tongues sought each other with eagerness. As their breathing got hotter and more ragged Robert gently pulled away.

"If you keep that up I will not be able to go downstairs at all" he said through a ragged breath and Cora smiled softly.

"That could be nice" she teased playfully as she reached up and kissed him once again. Their lips pressed against each other in a deep and sincere apology, the passion soaring higher with each touch and brush of their tongues. Robert pulled away and untwined Cora's arms from around his neck.

"Honestly Cora, I can't kiss you like that much longer. I won't be able to stop." He said as he took a step back. "You will just have to hold that thought until later my dear". Cora pouted her lips to show her displeasure, but walked to the mirror to make sure her hair was as it should be and slowly ran her hands along her hips and backside as she smoothed the sides and back of her dress. Robert let out a soft moan and Cora looked at him cautiously.

"Are you alright?" she inquired concerned.

Robert felt his cheeks getting red, even though she was his wife it still caused him slight embarrassment at how turned on she made him through the simplest of tasks. He looked down at his hands and then back up at his wife, "Kissing you like that, then watching you run your hands along your body … it's enough to drive me wild Cora. You have no idea how gorgeous you are!" he took a step towards her, the fire in his eyes enough to tell her that he had one thought in his mind. Now it was Cora's turn to be responsible and make sure they made it downstairs. Cora walked over and placed her hand in her husband's and pulled him toward the door.

"We really do need to go down darling" she said as she opened the door quickly. He would keep her in the room, make love to her and ignore the dinner downstairs if she let him. Truth is she would love to let him, but she knew they couldn't. She needed to get him out of the room, and she knew she could with a little encouragement. Robert had placed his other hand firmly against her waist and pulled her close leaning over her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Robert, we must go down" Cora said as she tried to move closer to the open door. He responded by letting his fingers drop from her waist down the top of her thigh. She shuddered against him, feeling his front against her back. "Darling, mother will send a search party soon, but perhaps we could find some time during the evening to share a little time together … if you can find me alone I may let you do all sorts of things" she said as she pulled out of his arm and stepped out the door. Robert followed his wife, desire written across his face.

Dinner was a pleasant affair and conversation flowed easily. Martha was the ultimate hostess and the menu was extravagant, the decorations gold candle holders and large bouquets of flowers everywhere. Robert was seated across and down the table from Cora, the distance making him crazy. He kept stealing glances at her and hoping she would catch his gaze and hold it. Twice so far she had and it had sent shivers of anticipation through his entire body. He was trying to concentrate on the conversation he was supposed to be having with a Mrs. Landermire and Mr. Cravin but his mind was focused on the curve of Cora's neck, the way her skin reflected the light, the sound of her laugh, the way she licked her lips. He wanted this meal to be over, he wanted her in the worst way. She was magnificent the way she kept the conversation down her end of the table flowing easily, the way people responded to her was amazing. It made him soar with pride, and jealousy at the same time. When he felt this way he wanted her all to himself.

Cora was enjoying the dinner, enjoying feeling her husband's eyes on her and his gaze caress her body. She knew he was undressing her with his eyes, that he was pealing back each layer and imagining the wanton things they could do, and more interestingly where they could do them. She knew he wanted her to look at him, to share a moment across the table, but she kept him waiting in the hopes the agony would make him even more excited. She gave him a couple of long, luxurious stares and felt her own body react at the way in which he looked at her. She enjoyed their little game, and it took all of her effort to focus on the conversations she was helping direct. She was seated not too far from Jacob Traite whom her mother had placed next to Edith. The pair all but monopolized each other with their conversation. Cora had tried to draw them out by asking Jacob several questions, but to no avail. He merely answered politely and returned his attentions to her daughter. To the unknowing observer it would appear the couple was very interested in each other, the attraction written in their actions. But to Cora it was a display of falseness and made Cora's stomach turn. If Robert had not been so focused on their own flirtation he would have noticed the pair locked in conversation and frowned upon it. If only Jacob was sincere, Cora thought. Aside from his false intentions he seemed like a nice man. Intelligent, well mannered, funny, and obviously devoted to his family. Cora had heard him mention his mother to Edith several times to which Edith had responded with complete concern and empathy. Little did she know the woman she so empathized with was responsible for her son playing Edith for a fool.

Eventually the final course was served and eaten. Martha invited the ladies to go through and left Robert to entertain the male guests in the smoking room for a short while. She urged them to not be too long as she had musicians ready to entertain everyone when they were all ready. Robert watched as Cora followed the women out into the other room, the sway of her hips, the lines of her body, the tilt of her head as she talked with Rachel on their way out of the door. She was the last of the ladies out of the room, making sure all the women were taken care of, she turned her head behind her to catch Robert's eyes once more and gave him a playful smirk before she left the room. Robert decided then and there that if Martha wanted them to be quick, he would make bloody sure they were done in record time.

Edith sat next to Rachel, the wife of Jacob's cousin and best friend Mark. They have spent several days together during their visit and Edith found her to be an intelligent and enjoyable woman to be around. She did not have many female friends, living in the country had been rather solitary as the daughter of an Earl, if was just her sisters and her. Mary had always been such a terrible snob, and Sybil was a dear but quite a bit younger and so loved by everyone that it was sometimes hard to get a chance alone with her. Rachel was not at all like the society girls in London either. It was so competitive and vicious when one was bought out in their first and subsequent seasons. Edith had never really known who to trust and who was just vying for information. But Rachel was different, and married on to of it so definitely not vying for attention from anyone. She spoke highly of Jacob as well, which made Edith think he must really be the kind and fun man she had seen.

"I do think it is so hard to get to know someone, I mean do we ever really get to know a person or just what they want us to see?" Edith asked as she and Rachel continued their conversation. What had started a discussion about characters in a novel they had both read had moved rather rapidly to topics closer to reality.

"I think you make a good point, but I think perhaps it comes down to trust then. If someone is trustworthy you can let down your façade and show them things you might not ordinarily. Perhaps that is why getting to know someone takes such a long time. Mark and I have been married for a few years now and I am still learning new things about him every day" Rachel smiled. It was obvious she loved her husband, and he seemed to feel the same.

"Yes I can imagine it would take a lifetime to really know someone. But how do you know someone enough to love them if you don't really know them at all? I guess it's a bit of a catch isn't it. You can love someone and then find out they are not who you think they are at all." Edith drifted off toward the end. Memories of Sir Anthony Strallen leaving her standing at the altar hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Edith are you alright?" Rachel asked concern evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, yes I am quite fine. I was just remembering someone I cared for several years ago, I should say I loved actually. I thought I knew who he was, but the man I knew would not have left me stranded at the altar the day of our wedding." Edith explained as light heartedly as she could manage.

"Edith I had no idea, someone as lovely as you should not have to have endured something so horrible" Edith turned her head quickly to find Jacob standing behind her and Mark walking over to join him. She had not meant for him to hear that story, it was far too personal a thing for her to share with him. She was not really interested in him after all, she was just wasting time with him while she waited to return to Michael. The less personal information he knew about her the better. Her face felt warm all of a sudden.

"Oh goodness, I did not know the men had come through" Edith recovered quickly, hoping to change the subject. "You must have made record time"

"Yes we did rather speed through. Your father seemed rather anxious to get in here, is he a great lover of music?" Jacob asked.

Edith shook her head, "Not particularly, but perhaps he his in a great hurry to go to sleep and hopes grandmamma will move things along quickly if he follows her orders" Jacob, Rachel and Mark all chuckled as they considered Martha Levinson giving out orders as if a military general. She definitely struck fear into the four of them.

Cora saw Robert walk in much earlier than she expected and she knew he was definitely eager to get her alone. She also noted the beeline Jacob Traite made for Edith and wished he would just find another girl to court for his mother's health benefits. Cora decided there was little she could do about Jacob Traite and Edith tonight, and hoped perhaps leaving for Newport would help create a little distance. In the meantime she decided to push those thoughts out of her mind and focus on her husband, noting his eyes had not left her since he had made his way into the room. Cora decided to tease him a little more and made her way to a conversation next to where Robert stood in his own group. Positioning herself so that he could see her clearly she joined the conversation, looking up at her husband in the adjoining group with a hooded gaze several times. She ran her fingers down the long necklace she wore and picked up the ends toying with it between her fingers. She rubbed her gloved hand along the side of her hip and down her thigh slowly as she locked her gaze with his. She ran her hand down her neck and across her shoulder and felt his eyes burning into her body. Finally he could not take it and he left his conversation passing behind his wife as he moved across the room. He stopped behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me in the garden in 5 minutes" Cora felt her skin tingle as he walked away and she excused herself from the conversation.

Edith had allowed Jacob to take her out onto the Verandah to get some air. The stars were bright tonight and she was glad to get some fresh air on her skin.

"When do you leave for Newport?" Jacob asked

"Tomorrow morning. Mother tells me I have been there as a child although for the life of me I cannot recall it. All recent visits have been strictly New York, but then this time we are here for so much longer" Edith explained.

"You will love it, we have a house there and I have summered there since I was very small. You are right when you say this is a long visit. What makes this one different to the others?" Jacob inquired innocently. Edith fidgeted with her gloves and looked up at the stars for a moment.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps it was just good timing. Papa has Tom running the estate now, and since my sister Sybil passed away and then Mary's husband Matthew … I guess we all just needed to get away for good long while" Edith explained, her explanation convincing even herself that perhaps the longer visit was a good idea after all they had been through.

"Yes, I know how it can be for a family to go through loss like that. I think about my brothers all the time. I don't know that I will ever stop missing them" Jacob's honesty took Edith by surprise. She preferred it when they were teasing each other and making jokes. She preferred it when they talked about a book they had both read and their thoughts on political events. This was far too close, far too real. They had each lost a siblings, each knew the pain of death and the sadness at what it did to their parents.

She didn't know what it was that made her say what she said, she didn't know if it was because he would understand her more on this score more than most, or if she was so tired of not talking about it ever. But all of sudden she found herself sharing Sybil's death with Jacob Traite. "I was there you know. When my sister died. We all were" she began. "It was the worst thing I've ever experienced; it was a completely surreal experience. I can still remember every detail as if it was playing out on a stage in front of me." Her voice had a mind of its own and it kept on telling him these deepest of feelings and memories. " She had delivered my niece Sybil only hours before. We were all so elated that she and the baby had come through it. The Dr's had bee arguing about her condition and mama was determined she needed to go to the hospital. Papa thought she should stay at the house. It was so tense, and then Sybil arrived and everything was wonderful. But then during the night she started to have fits of eclampsia." Edith took a breath and looked out at the stars. She had never spoken of that night, never wanted to remember it, but how could she ever forget. Her hand was on the railing of the verandah and she felt Jacob place his on top of hers and gently squeeze it, "Go on" he encourage softly.

"She couldn't breathe, she couldn't open her throat to let in air. Everything started to swell and her body was having seizure after seizure." She felt tears start to trace lines down her face, "Mama and Tom were at her bedside crying and begging her to stay, Matthew and Papa were trying to get the Dr's to do something, anything, but there was nothing they could do. I asked them if we could take her to the hospital, but it was too late. It was all just too late. She died in her bed with all of us standing there. I have never felt more hopeless in all my life. I watched the life leave her body, watched her body racked with pain and then she was gone. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and cry but I couldn't do anything at all. I was just numb. Mama and Tom were beside themselves at her bedside holding her hands and pleading for her to not be dead. Sometimes when I close my eyes at night I can still hear Mama's voice crying No, No No over and over again. It took everything out of her when Sybil died." Edith lifted her free hand to her face and wiped away the tears. Jacob pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Edith, she accepted with a smile and dried her eyes. "I am sorry Jacob, that was rather depressing"

"Please don't apologize. I am glad you shared that with me. I know what it is to lose someone you love that much. I wasn't there when my brother's died, but I find myself hoping that it was a quick death for each of them, that they didn't suffer. My mother on the other hand has suffered more since their death's than I ever knew possible." Jacob explained softly, his hand still resting on Edith's.

"I am sorry Jacob, to lose your brother's and then your mother to her grief is a great load. My parents were not the same after Sybil's death. Mama was very angry and carried a lot of blame. It took quite some time for them to return to the way they are now. I am not sure what would have happened had they had to face it alone" Edith said honestly. She had wondered how her parent's would have fared without each other to lean on. Thankfully they had come to each other eventually, she was glad they had each other.

"Your parent's seem quite remarkable Edith. If I may say without embarrassing you I do not know that I have ever seen a couple of their position so in love." Jacob had admiration in his voice that did not go unnoticed on Edith.

She managed a slight laugh as she thought of just how in love they really were and rolled her eyes playfully, "You have no idea Jacob" she teased, "But I did not think that was important for a man of your standing? To worry about love"

Jacob squeezed her hand again and smiled, "Oh Edith, I think we all worry about love. After my parent's fiasco of a marriage I am very much worried about love, when I see a couple such as your parents I am eager to learn from them, what their secret is, how they keep …well, see now we have spoken of the devil and there they are" Jacob pointed out the figures of Lord and Lady Grantham below them walking through the garden hand in hand. Edith knew this was not something she would like to be privy too, but couldn't think of an excuse quickly enough to get Jacob inside. She most certainly wasn't about to tell him that she had been made aware of her parent's enthusiasm for each other by mistake, or bring any such subject up with him for that matter. She could only hope her parents would know they were visible and behave themselves.

Robert and Cora walked at a brisk pace knowing Martha Levinson would be hot on their heels if she noticed them both missing.

"The garden, again?" Cora asked in mock irritation "you couldn't be more inventive?"

"Actually, it was never this garden my dear, and at this point I would have you in the drawing room! You have my blood boiling with your hands all over your body and your eyes finding me" Robert said, pulling them to an abrupt stop. They had not reached their destination, a small gazebo to the left surrounded by trees, but he had to kiss her, had to have a taste before he was driven mad. He pulled to him and crushed his lips against hers as she immediately gave his tongue entry and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She was as turned on by their looks and longing gazes as he was. She had missed him all week and wanted him as much as he did her. She felt his arms around her waist pulling her close. He pulled his lips from her mouth and ran kisses down her neck to the soft cries of pleasure.

"Robert" she whispered, "we could be seen here" she reminded him, pulling away and taking his hand in hers.

"Follow me" he said gruffly. Cora giggled and followed behind him like they were naughty children escaping their nanny.

On the verandah Edith felt her face flame red as she and Jacob had just witnessed her parents erotic kiss and quick exit to who knows where, to do who knows what … although Edith knew she and Jacob both knew exactly what her parents had planned. Several awkward minutes passed before Jacob broke the silence with a chuckle, "So _that's _ how you keep a loving marriage going" he said jokingly. Edith swatted his arm playfully, "Oh please don't. They are my parent's. The less I know the better" she looked down and noticed that Jacob still had his hand on hers. She had forgotten it had been there, it had felt so natural. Now that she remembered however it sent tingles up her arm and through her body. Jacob noticed her body's reaction "Are you cold? Perhaps we should go inside" he suggested taking her hand in his and placing it in the crease of his arm as he led her inside. Edith closed her eyes briefly and tried to bring up the image of Michael's face while she was arm in arm with Jacob. She couldn't quite manage it, but she chalked it up to exhaustion and nothing more. There would be nothing more. Jacob was nothing more than a time passer, a nice, funny, intelligent, handsome way to pass the time. Someone whom the more time she passed with him the more time she wanted to pass with him.

As Edith walked into her grandmother's drawing room with Jacob Traite her parent were back out in the garden. Hidden behind a group of trees, against a pillar of the gazebo Cora hooked her legs around her husbands waist and allowed him to make love to her under the stars. Their soft cries carried away into the night sky, their passion for each other consumed in each other's flesh. As Robert thrust into his wife again and again, her hands clutching against his back pulling him closer and closer, their lips tasting each other, they both spilled over into that bliss reserved for lovers. Rasping for breath against the pillar they fell against each other, a starlit night their only witness.


	21. Newport Nights Part 1

Newport was even more beautiful than she remembered. Pushing Robbie's carrier across the grounds of her Mother's Newport home Cora could feel the sea air wash in from the coast, the steady stream of the sun's comfortable heat pulse down from the sky. She could not remember being happier since her return to the States. She and Robert were back to normal, her mother had taken a break from her constant scheduling, and Edith's false beau was back in New York. Her mind was at ease and she planned to simply enjoy the next 2 weeks in Newport with her loving family. They had already been there for a week and had felt her mind and body relax into the scents and sounds of the ocean, relishing the much needed rest. She could not deny that she was getting older, although still healthy and capable Cora had to acknowledge that the constant strain of the last few weeks and the travelling and tight schedule had taken a toll on her. This was exactly what she needed to give her the rest she would require before heading back to New York, and then a week later Downton. She knew Robert was chomping at the bit to get back. He had been very good about everything since their trip began, but she knew he was never truly settled unless he was at home in Downton. After living there over 30 years herself she found that she too missed the sound of their wood floors under foot, the way the 3rd stair creaked slightly when stood on, the view from her bedroom window. She missed the people she had spent her life among. Mrs Hughes had been keeping her informed of goings on in her absence and Cora had found her correspondence with her Housekeeper surprisingly heart warming. Cora looked down at the sleeping baby and could see he had begun to fidgit. He would be waking soon she knew, so she turned toward the house and began her walk back towards it. In the distance she could see a figure walking briskly towards her, and as she squinted her eyes together further she could see it was Edith.

"My goodness Mama you went for rather a long walk" Edith remarked as she caught up to her mother part way across the lawn.

"Did I?" Cora hadn't noticed, "I just love the ocean air I suppose darling, I was quite lost out there. Is nanny close by, Robbie is awake"

"Yes, she is waiting by the stairs. Grandmama asked me to fetch you for lemonade and scones out on the terrace." Edith explained as they approached the house. Cora could see that nanny had seen them come closer and had started walking toward them to take the baby. Cora handed her the carrier and brushed the babies cheek before following Edith around the other side of the garden to the terrace. Once there Edith and Cora joined Martha, Mary and Isobel around a lavishly decorated table for lemonade, sandwhiches and scones.

"How lovely mother" Cora exclaimed as she sat down next to Mary. "Where is poor Robert? He should have kept Tom back with him so he would have had some male company" she continued as she bought her lemonade to her mouth.

"Nonsense," Martha began, "I sent him out riding with Mr. Harrison and his cousin. He is in good hands"

"Mother, you needn't treat him like a child, arranging playtime for him" Cora said through a smirk, Edith and Mary joining in with small chuckles of their own. Leave it to Isobel to change the conversation completely.

"Knowing that you grew up in homes like these Cora makes me understand you so much more I think" she said. Cora could not decide if that was meant as a compliment to her or a dig at having grown up with such enormous privilege. So many of Isobel's comments left her confused. Nevertheless Cora smiled and responded before her mother could.

"Yes, I was very lucky to grow up in such a setting" Cora said before biting down on a sandwhich. She was glad when Edith changed the subject, and they spent a happy afternoon enjoying the warmth of the sun and the refreshing taste of cool lemonade. As they made their way inside Edith was called away to the telephone, at the same time Robert returned in his riding clothes. The last time he had been riding was the day he'd come back early to ravish her. Cora felt her cheeks grow warm as she watched him walk through the door, his hair disheveled and his face flushed from riding.

"We had a marvelous ride today, the views were spectacular" he said as he strode towards the women who had just returned in from outside themselves. He walked over to Cora and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"That's wonderful darling" Cora said happily, averting her eyes so he would not see the thoughts she could not get out of her head all of a sudden. His appearance dressed this way was undoing her from all ends. She felt as though her thoughts were on display and anyone who looked in her direction would see what they were.

"See Cora, I told you he would be fine." Martha said, "Now if you will excuse me I am going to rest before dinner" she said making her way to the door. She was met by Edith on her way back into the room.  
"Grandmama, do you think we have space for one more at dinner tonight?" Edith asked as they passed in the doorway.

"I don't see why not Edith dear, as long as it's no-one dull" Martha teased.

"Not at all, has just telephoned and he has come to Newport for a week so I invited him for dinner. I assured him he would be welcome. You don't mind do you papa?" she called out to Robert who looked over his shoulder at her and nodded.

"That sounds fine Edith" he said. If he noticed Cora's eyes pop out of her head he did not say anything. Her mood changed from flirtatiously happy, to irritated in an instant. Would she never be free of Jacob Traite and his falseness?

Cora closed her eyes as she lay on her bed and tried to get some rest. The announcement of Jacob Traite's arrival for dinner had made Cora irritable and tired. Her perfect day ruined. He must be very committed to his plan if he was willing to leave the city for a week just to follow Edith here. Robert hadn't even put up a fight! Although, she supposed he couldn't really come up with a valid reason when Martha had already said there would be space. The sound of footsteps entering her room bought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Robert walking towards her. He had changed from his riding clothes into his robe.

"You look ready for a long hot bath" Cora commented as she appraised his still tousled hair, and the light flecks of dust she could see peeking through his robe around his neck and cheek.

"Yes, a well deserved one if I may say so" he said as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. "But first I wanted to investigate the reason you were avoiding looking at me downstairs?" he questioned as he rested one hand against her upper thigh. "You weren't trying to hide something were you?" he asked in jest.

Cora's earlier arousal at her husband's appearance had been replaced by annoyance at Jacob Traite. Her first instinct was to tell him she was tired, explain once more the problem Mr. Traite was becoming. She opened her mouth to say it, then clamped it back shut again. She decided she did not want Jacob Traite to be able to manipulate her as well, his influence would stay with Edith alone. Deciding sleep would not come anyway Cora reached her arm up and grabbed Robert's robe where it overlapped at his chest. Holding it in her fist she pulled him down on top of her and bought his lips down to meet hers. Kissing him fervently she freed her hand from his robe and wound it around his neck and ran it through his already messy hair. Robert responded by placing one hand gently across her forehead stroking her hairline tenderly, with the other he ran his fingers gently across the nape of her neck and back up sending tingles through Cora's entire body.

Breaking the kiss Cora spoke, "You know I can't resist you in your riding clothes" she breathed before she moved her hand back to the front of his robe and yanked at it to open. Robert's eyes widened at his wife's sudden intensity, and was glad to take advantage of it. He disrobed and began an exploration of his wife's body that he had been craving since he saw her blush in the drawing room upon his return. He was happy to find her so eager to spend her time of rest in a heated coupling with him, and he planned to reward her by taking his sweet torturous time. He undressed her slowly, rubbing his hands firmly across each crevice he disrobed. He placed long, hot kisses down her neck and jawline, traced circles up and down her arms, caressed her breasts with his hands and toyed them with his tongue. By the time Robert was ready to have her completely Cora was putty in his hands, a vision of passion and loveliness lying naked on her bed, writhing in anticipation and agony every time he came close to entering her and then stopped. She had closed her eyes as he continued to touch her and feel her body under his skin. She was completely at his discretion, his touch having undone her to the point of no return. He marveled at how much trust it took for her to let everything go and be completely at his mercy in this. He was in awe of the power she allowed him to have over her, and amazed that she could do the same to him in an instant. He gave one last pass across her breasts with his tongue, stopping to suckle at them as she moaned loudly, her hands gripping the sheets beside her. Finally it was more than he could take, and he pushed her legs up so he could get into position between them. Her eyes flickered open and he held her gaze as he entered her firmly, her mouth letting a cry of pleasure escape as she finally felt him inside her. He leaned over to quiet her cries of pleasure, which came with greater and greater intensity now. When he could not stop her sounds he placed his mouth over hers and kissed her hotly, their mouths mimicking the actions below their waists. And then as he felt himself giving in to his greatest need he felt her break apart from his kiss and sigh in unimagined pleasure as she climaxed to the greatest heights beneath him. He followed not moments after falling on top of her exhausted and satisfied.

Edith and Jacob had been conversing all night. Her genuine laughter could be heard every few minutes as he said something to please her, and Cora had seen her blush on more than one occasion. This was getting out of control. She had seen Jacob lean in and touch Edith's arm with his fingers, he had leaned in to whisper in her ear several times, and Edith had placed her hand on top of his in what Cora imagined to be a comforting gesture. She was getting more and more nervous about this whole situation and felt she and Robert would have to intervene to protect Edith if it wasn't too late. How had Michael Gregson become just one of their problems when it came to Edith. Cora's thoughts were interrupted as Martha and her friend Mrs Harlow approached and began a conversation with her. Turning her gaze from Edith and Jacob Cora missed them as they stepped out into the warm night air together.

Walking arm in arm through her grandmother's estate Edith felt completely at ease. She had never expected to feel so relaxed around Jacob Traite, had never thought they would have so much in common. She continued to tell herself that her heart belonged to Michael Gregson, but she was having a more and more difficult time of it. Jacob was so attentive, so funny, so in tune with her. Sometimes she wondered if her were real. And yet here they were, walking through the garden in the warm air of her grandmother's home. It was truly a lovely evening. One Edith had always dreamed of, been jealous of Mary for having, and never hoped she would have for herself.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look this evening?" Jacob asked as he pulled them to a stop underneath a large and beautiful tree.

"Yes you have. If you say it any more I will have to assume you are mocking me" she tried to joke with him, but her words were tinged with truth. She found it hard to feel beautiful when her sisters had always been the Belle's of every ball.

"Oh, I would never do that Lady Edith. I never jest about something so obviously true" Jacob lifted his hand and placed the palm against Edith's cheek. She felt her face ignite in what felt like flames against his touch. She had never felt anything like that before. She took a half a step back as she considered what was happening.

"I apologize Lady Edith if I seem forward, I do not mean any impropriety I assure you." Jacob explained, he seemed almost nervous Edith realized, his hands were nearly shaking and he had cast his gaze down at her feet.

"No, not at all. I didn't dislike it Jacob, I was just surprised" she tried to explain as gently as she could. Jacob lifted his gaze to meet hers. When he held her eyes with his she felt her heart beat with such intensity she could imagine it would explode.

"Lady Edith …" Jacob began.

"Edith" she corrected him, for the hundredth time.

"Edith, I feel there is something I should explain to you, and yet I can't find the words … I … before I do would you mind if I? May I? …." His voice trailed off and he decided he was going to do it regardless. He placed one arm around her waist and the other hand against her cheek and pulled against him. She gasped in surprise as he pulled his mouth down against hers. If Edith thought her heart was going to explode before, she was sure of it now. His kiss ignited a flame in her she did not know existed. He was gentle at first, timid almost, then as she lifted her own arms up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer he took courage and deepened the kiss by volumes. His arm left her face and joined the other around her waist and pulled her closer. He knew he shouldn't, knew that having her so close to him would make it harder to stop, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to feel her body near his, wanted to taste her against his lips. He opened his mouth atop hers and to his great pleasure she responded, letting his tongue enter and felt hers respond. He pushed her back against the tree and lifted his hand up to gently touch her chest. She let a soft sigh escape as he touched her gently, her own arm resting against his shoulder pulling him closer. If they had not been so caught in the heat of their embrace they would have heard the footsteps, would have heard the rustling of the leaves as she approached them. Before any of them knew what was happening she was standing a few feet away from them, hand clasped to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, heavens! I, I, … I'm sorry" she said as she quickly turned to run in the opposite direction. Tears had been in her eyes as she had backed away from the scene she stumbled upon.

"Mary!" Edith exclaimed and followed her sister into the darkness.


	22. Newport Nights Part 2

Cora had seen Mary enter through the side door and move quickly along the wall presumably to the stairs. Moments later she watched Edith, looking red faced and anxious do the same. She felt her stomach drop as she could only imagine what her daughters were doing, or what had been done. Excusing herself Cora exited the room and walked up the stairs to the room Mary was staying in, she assumed it would be where an upset Mary would flee and where her sister surely followed. Once outside the door she paused. She did not know what had transpired, it could be totally innocent and her input an unwelcome intrusion between her two remaining children. Or, as her gut kept telling her, she may need to lay her motherly hand upon a conflict between these two headstrong women and help guide them to a happier place. Gingerly she lay her hand upon the doorknob and froze as she heard Mary's accusatory tone toward her sister.

"What exactly is your plan? Are you going to sleep your way through England and America? Bring complete shame upon your family? Send papa to an early grave?!" Cora's heart stopped in her chest for a moment and she wondered what Mary must have stumbled upon in the garden.

"Oh that is rich coming from the likes of you!" Edith hissed back, "At least I've never had to drag my lover the length of the house to hide my scandal!"

"Oh for heaven's sake Edith is that the best you can do? That scandal is dead and buried, and I learnt my lesson from it if you remember … how could you forget when you tried so hard to get it to come out in public" Mary threw back at Edith. Cora was confused by Mary's accusations, what had Edith had to do with any of the Pamuk business?

"Honestly Mary, you make it sound as if I was sleeping with him out in the garden when nothing of the sort took place. You stumbled upon a kiss, nothing more. You needn't shed your tears over my scandal for the sake one kiss" Edith's voice was a bit calmer but without seeing her face Cora could not be sure how the pair were fairing. It was so like her two oldest children, at each other's throats with insults and barbs one minute, getting along the next. They fought and made up so quickly it made Cora's head spin. Edith's words made Cora feel a little better, Mary had merely encountered a kiss. They could work with a kiss.

"My tears were not for you Edith, it's just still so … well, you know what I mean. Sometimes I just get overcome." Mary cleared her throat and then continued, "If that was just a kiss then you better be careful Edith. His hands were everywhere." Mary paused, Cora decided now would be an opportune time to join her girls and stop eavesdropping on their conversation, she prepared to enter the room but was bought to a halt once more "you needn't blush Edith we are both adults. But I am confused, I thought this whole Jacob Traite business was to keep mama and papa happy, I thought your heart belonged to your married what's his name back home?!" Cora's heart fell through the floor.

"Michael Gregson Mary. You very well know his name, you needn't be so rude. Yes, you are right of course. It did start that way. Jacob Traite has been a distraction to keep Mama and Papa satisfied that I am holding my end of the bargain … which you promised you wouldn't tell them you knew of, may I remind you. They think it is just between the 3 of us, I don't want them to know otherwise." Cora could not feel her hand as it fell from the doorknob and to her side. Edith had been playing them for fools. All this time she had been so concerned for Edith's feelings, had fought with her husband over it and it had all been for nothing. Edith had not taken their bargain seriously at all. Cora felt foolish, she felt duped, she felt angry. Not wanting to be discovered and knowing she would be missed downstairs she walked on shaking legs back to the party.

Mary and Edith continued their conversation a few minutes longer. "Oh Mary, I just don't know any more. I started accepting Jacob's attention as a way to keep the bargain I had made but he has slipped under my skin in a way I have never felt before. When I am with him I can barely even conjure up the image of Michael's face. I miss him when we are apart and I just don't know what this all is"

"Honestly Edith for an intelligent woman you can be so dim sometimes, it sounds like you may have very well just fallen in love with an American" Mary said, straight to the point as usual.

"Oh Mary. I think you may be right" Edith replied, her hand covering her mouth. They gave themselves 5 minutes more to discuss Edith's feelings before returning downstairs to the party below. They knew they could not both disappear for too long or risk being discovered. Besides, Jacob was downstairs and Edith needed to see him and talk with him after their garden embrace.

Another hour dragged by for Cora as she kept an angry eye on Edith and Jacob. No-one in the room could tell she was distressed, years of training on how to behave had given her the skills to mask her disappointments in public. Robert had given her several questioning looks, but had known better than to approach her about anything publicly. The first wave of guests began to leave and they all said their goodbyes. Slowly but surely things began to wind down as nearly all the guests had gone. Edith, Mary and Jacob had ventured out onto the Verandah, but Jacob had gone inside for a few moments after Mr. Hadley had called him in to quickly settle a friendly dispute between he and Mr. Ferris before they left. Mary told Edith she would make herself scarce so that she and Jacob could have some time alone before he left. This was how Cora happened to find Edith alone on the verandah quite by mistake.

"Mama, I feel I haven't seen much of you tonight. Has it been a pleasant evening for you? I know how much you love Newport" Edith said happily. Her mother's face did not look pleasant at all and Edith felt her stomach turn the way it did when she knew she in trouble as a child. What had she done now?

Cora had not planned on confronting Edith tonight. She had not quite planned how she would approach things with her daughter and had wanted time to consider things. She had not anticipated finding her alone, and her anger at the way Edith had deceived her had come bubbling up in large waves to the surface. Her face must have given away her emotions as Edith took a step backwards away from her mother.

Cora spoke in a low, angry voice, "Edith Crawley. I thought I was disappointed with you back in Downton. I thought you had broken your father's heart enough for one life time. But now you add insult to injury by pretending this relationship with Jacob Traite. I am appalled Edith. Absolutely appalled!" her words came out in a quiet hiss, unable to hide her frustrations at her daughter's choices any more.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Edith looked around hoping they were not being overheard. Trying to make sense of the terrible things her mother said to her.

"Just stop it!" Cora said much more loudly before reining her voice back to its quiet anger, "I heard you Edith. I didn't mean to, but I heard you and Mary. I know you don't have feelings for Jacob, it's all been an act to placate your father and I."

"Mama no, you are mistaken" Edith tried to correct her mother, but Cora waved her arm to silence her daughter and pressed on. Oh, she hadn't meant to confront Edith tonight, but now she was in this she would have her say.

"Enough Edith. I thought you were raised better than that. Your father will never hold his end of the bargain now I can assure you, and why should he when your whole relationship has been a lie! I must say you are an excellent actress because you certainly had me fooled into believing you had developed feelings for him. I was so worried about you, I lost sleep over you and Jacob and for what? For a complete farce?!"

"Why would you worry?" Edith managed to get a word in, although Cora continued on before Edith could correct her, could tell her she really did have feelings for him, the strongest of feelings in fact.

Cora laughed a non-amused laugh, "You know you and Jacob make quite a pair actually. You were both using each other. Both faking your feelings to please your parents. I cannot believe I have let this happen to my own daughter!? I was so worried for you when I discovered the truth about Jacob's intentions. He too had ulterior motives darling, so if you were concerned about his feelings you needn't be, he doesn't have any where you are concerned" Cora was surprised at the way Edith's hand flew to her mouth. Was she still trying to act as if she had feelings for Jacob? Edith seemed genuinely alarmed, Cora's stomach flipped in panic as she thought through the things she had heard. Could she have gotten any of this wrong? No, not at all. She knew the things she had heard. They had come from the horses mouths and she had finally told her daughter the truth. She felt she had done the right thing. At least when she told Robert she could tell him the first confrontation with Edith was over, and then they could deal with it together. Try to find a way to bring Edith out of the web of lies and scandal that all came back to Michael Gregson. This was all happening because they wanted to protect their daughter.

"Edith, I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but as you can imagine I am rather upset to learn the truth about your feelings and his. Your father will feel the same way, its best if you get used to the idea now" Cora continued with a softer tone.

"Yes, I also feel rather upset by all this" Jacob said, his voice coming from behind Cora. Her stomach dropped to the floor. She did not want to deal with both of them together on her own. She should never have started this conversation tonight. She had known better, but her anger at Edith's lie had been too great. "Edith is what your mother says true" he asked, walking past Cora toward Edith.

"Jacob no, I mean it has elements of truth behind it, but that was .." Edith began before Jacob cut her off.

"What does 'elements of truth' mean? Were you faking your feelings for me or not?" his voice rising more as he became more angry himself.

Edith covered her hands in her face, "Oh Jacob. At first yes, but not after ..."

"I have been rather foolish then haven't I? I am guessing from your mother's words that you were sent here to find someone more desirable than someone you already gave your heart to in England? I am just the stupid American dumb enough to fall for you when you were just biding your time is that it?" Jacob was very angry, his hands were flying about in front of him accentuating his words.

"No!" Edith let out in a loud sob. Their words had not been quiet and had drawn Robert and Martha onto the Verandah, the other guests since having left.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robert asked, looking from his daughter to his wife hoping for an explanation. Cora could do nothing but see this through. She had been the one who so unwisely began the conversation on the verandah, she had not known it would lead to this, but she would have to see it through as the one holding all the keys. Straightening her back she walked in front of Jacob Traite and summoned her most authoritative tone. She had been angry at his lies far longer than she had with Edith's so her displeasure was easy to bring across in words,

"And what of you Mr Traite? I had the most unfortunate experience of being stuck on a similar verandah at a similar event and heard you explain to your cousin how your intentions towards the Earl of Grantham's daughter were not inspired by sincere affections, but rather fuelled by your own twisted desire to use a relationship to help nurse your social climbing mother back to health!" Cora almost shouted at him. She was sick of the lies and half-truth's circling around. Her motherly instincts to protect her child kicked into full gear and she placed her hands against her hips as she stared at Jacob dead on. He fell back a step at her intimidating glare, then quickly righted himself.

"Lady Grantham, Lord Grantham" Jacob began as Robert walked to stand next to his wife knowing she needed his support. "I am sorry for whatever it is you think you heard"

"Oh I heard it all right, don't you dare tell me I am mistaken" Cora interrupted him. Robert placed his hand gently in her arm encouraging her to let the man speak.

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment before looking up to meet Cora's. She was a mother, and even though this was not her child she could see there was pain in his eyes, and remorse. Could it be possible? Had things not been as she had thought? He rubbed his forehead and opened his mouth to speak, before he could a quiet, defeated voice came from their left.

"Is she mistaken?" Edith had stood so still and quiet they could have almost ignored her presence. Her voice held so much pain it made a tear run down Cora's cheek. Her tone was not accusatory, nor was it angry. It was soft, quiet, defeated. It was the sound of someone just needing to hear the truth for once.

Jacob looked down, "No. Your mother is not mistaken. But if I may explain that that is not how things are now …" Jacob had taken a step toward Edith, forgetting the others, needing to have her believe him. His own anger taking a back seat to his need to make the sadness in her voice go away, needing to make sense of her story.

Edith held up her hand to stop his words and his advancing steps, "There is no need. Apparently we have both been found lacking tonight. I am sorry if you have been injured by what has taken place. I never meant for such a thing to occur." Her voice was the cool unemotional epitome of English aristocratic snobbery. Cora felt her skin crawl as she heard her daughter adopt an air of Aristocratic falseness she had never done before. She knew in that instant that Edith was building a wall around her heart, that she had in fact let her heart belong to Jacob and was now protecting it so she did not suffer any more. Cora felt her knees sway beneath her.

Edith turned and began to walk back toward to the house. Jacob started after her. "Edith wait, it's not how you think it is. I would like to hear what you have to say, I want you to hear what I have …"

Edith whipped around one last time, her eyes like ice, "Please do not embarrass yourself any longer Mr Traite. My mother was quite right in her depiction of my feelings. I do not wish to hear your feeble explanations either. Please see yourself out of my grandmother's house, I am too tired for any more acting from either one of us, I bid you a goodnight" with that Edith walked briskly back into the house and up to her room. Martha followed Jacob into the house in a flurry of apology and talk obviously hoping to minimize any public damage that may come of it all. Cora and Robert were left on the verandah alone. It had all happened so quickly that Cora could not even gather her thoughts. She felt sick to her stomach, her knees felt weak beneath her and she began to sway before they finally gave out from below her, sending her falling toward the ground. With one swift motion Robert caught her in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. The tears tracing down her cheek as she spoke into his neck, barely above a whisper.

"Oh Robert, she loves him. What on earth have I done?"


	23. Roberts Arms

Cora blinked her eyes open from yet another restless night's sleep. The last 3 days had been torturous for her as Edith had busied herself with long outings with Mary and Isobel, shutting Cora out of all conversations and avoiding eye contact. Cora's thoughts were consumed with Edith from the moment she opened her eyes of a morning to the moment she shut them at night. How had this all gone so terribly wrong? All she had ever wanted to do was protect her daughter, protect her heart from pain and yet another lost love. And yet here they were, in a situation caused almost entirely by Cora's own hand. Edith had not only fallen in love with Jacob Traite, but had had that relationship ruined by Cora before it even began. Robert kept trying to make Cora see reason, that Edith and Jacob were the ones responsible for their ill-fated romance, but in Cora's heart she knew she was to blame. She had bargained with Edith to come to the States, she had been the one to pressure her to make a bigger effort to uphold the bargain, she had encouraged her mother to invite eligible bachelors to the house, she had not stepped in when she learned the truth about Jacob's motives, she had been the one to bring it all out into the open and force everyone to see the truth. Perhaps if they had been given the chance to discuss their folly in private they could have come to a happier end. But Cora had been too angry to let it go, and she had cursed herself every day since. She felt Robert stir in the bed next to her, his arm softly reaching out across her abdomen and pulling her closer to him as had been his custom for years. Truthfully, his embrace was the one place she felt safe at the moment, the one place she felt welcome.

"Good morning my love" Robert nuzzled into her ear. Cora tipped her head closer to his feeling his breath against her neck as she did.

"Good morning" she replied softly, her arms coming down to join his, still wrapped around her waist holding her firmly. She ran her palms across the tops of his hands and felt the strength that lay in them. He always made her heart skip a beat. She had thought she knew what love was when she married him, thought she had loved him then. She knew now that what she had felt all those years ago had been merely the beginnings of love, the spark of it. What she felt now was a full blown inferno. She loved him more than she felt her heart could stand. She loved him even when he was stubborn, irrational, a stick in the mud. She loved all of him and just the thought of it made her snuggle deeper into his embrace in an effort to be closer to him.

"You need to be careful Cora, I won't be able to control myself if you get much closer." Robert warned playfully, enjoying the feel of her back and buttocks pressed against his chest and legs.

Cora wiggled her bottom teasingly "Perhaps I don't want you to control yourself" she said airily, knowing full well her words would give her husband a not so subtle hint.

Sighing in pleasure Robert pulled her closer still, the lines between their bodies a blur "Aaaahhh, Coooorraaaa" he breathed as he let his lips find the top of her shoulder and kiss her gently, "I - do - love - waking – up - to - you" he said between the kisses he traced from her shoulder to her neck eliciting a soft sigh from Cora in response. She pulled her arm free and wrapped it behind her head to grip his head in her hands as he kissed her tenderly along her neck and jawline. He let his arms drop from her stomach as he maneuvered himself to lie on his side next to her, allowing him greater access to all she offered him. Gazing down upon the face of the beauty he called wife Robert felt his heart soar with love, pride, excitement and need. He lowered his face to hers as she lifted her arm back up and behind his neck drawing him in to meet her waiting lips. Their kiss made Cora's mind relax and her body take over. She felt the rushing warmth of pleasure as his tongue met with hers in a passionate kiss that ignited her body in tingles. Robert's hand reached gently down the front of her nightdress and rested upon her breast, gently at first and then with greater urgency he fondled her there. Cora released her hand from Robert's neck and used both her hands to undo the buttons on her nightdress before beginning the same process on her husband's pajama shirt. Cora enjoyed the feeling of having her husband lead them in their activities. She enjoyed the feelings of safety, his strength above her, the way he looked down into her eyes lovingly. She enjoyed it immensely. But this morning she felt the need to be in charge. She had found the events of the last week made her feel powerless and useless and she was desperate to feel that she was in charge of something for a few moments. Pushing Robert away from her she slipped out from under him and onto her knees, pulling her nightshirt up and over her head as she went. She felt her husband's hand on her waist instantly, kneeling in front of her and rubbing his hands along her porcelain skin as he drank in her body with his eyes. Cora pulled his pajama shirt from his shoulders and placed hot breathy kisses along his chest as she did. She smiled as she heard him sigh in pleasure when she lingered at his nipples before pushing him back against the pillows. She saw his eyes sparkle in delight as she removed his pajama pants and crawled her way back up his body before straddling him across his crotch. He placed his hands on her hips and guided her down upon him, the feeling of having his weight beneath her as intoxicating as his touch. Cora groaned in pleasure as she felt him enter her and firmly placed her hands against his chest to give her stability as she began to tease and taunt him with her movements on top of him. She bit her lip as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands tracing their way up and down her body while she rocked and swayed her body back and forth on top of his, rocking them both into a heated frenzy. She felt her own vision begin to blur as she found a particular rhythm that made her gasp in delight, at the same time she felt her husband's hands move to her breasts and she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Rocking as quickly as she could she pushed herself over the edge and felt her nails dig into her husband's chest unable to control herself. She heard him moan in pleasure and relief and she realized as she opened her eyes once again that he had joined her. She was secretly pleased he had been so quick to follow her, her energy spent as she had been rather aggressive in the way she had moved above him. After several moments catching her breath she crawled off him and lay next to him on the pillow, her hand resting on his chest, but the rest of her body still too hot to be too close to him.

"I suppose that's one way to say good morning" she laughed, finally able to speak.

"I suppose it is" Robert agreed, placing his hand on top of hers, "I think you are trying to give me a heart attack Cora, you have so much, um, energy" he said as he rolled to his side looking at his wife still breathing heavily.

"Oh don't even tease about that" Cora said, legitimately upset at his words, "I just don't know how I would go on without you, please don't say things like that" Robert could see she was seriously disturbed at his comment, he had only meant to tease her.

"Cora I'm sorry, I was just teasing. I am fighting fit darling." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he slipped out of bed, "I suppose O'Brien and Bates will be waiting for us." He said as he located his pajamas and slipped them back on. Cora propped herself up on her elbows and watched him from the bed.

"Robert?" she began, "What are we to do about Edith and Jacob? I can't get past it. It is my fault after all" she said, the look on her face telling Robert she was desperate for an answer.

"We have been through it darling and I just don't know. But you know I disagree with you that it was your fault" he said kindly as he located his dressing gown.

"But I feel it is, something needs to be done, and someone needs to say something and nobody will listen to me anymore. Not after the other night" Cora said frankly.

"Perhaps we should just leave well enough alone darling? If they want to sort it out let them do it. At least she is no longer pining for Michael Gregson, that's a relief!" Robert saw instantly he had said the wrong thing.

"Robert that is a horrible thing to say! She may not be in love with Mr Gregson anymore, but she is now almost worse off in that she is in love with someone she may never see again. That I may have ruined for her. Robert she has been through enough when it comes to love. She needs a happy ever after … it's time" Cora pleaded.

"I understand darling, I didn't mean it like that. But what would you have me do about it? It is not 1822 my love, I can't go storming over and demand Jacob come and pay attention to my daughter, no matter what my position it just doesn't work that way anymore … more's the pity" he winked at Cora trying to ease the tension he felt had grown within her. He saw Cora's eyes light up causing him the unease he felt when he knew she was going to ask him to do something he didn't want to. His morning had started so well, and he knew by the look in his wife's eyes it was all about to turn to custard.

"Robert! You can't demand anything of him but you can still go and talk with him." Cora began, she pleaded more earnestly as Robert shook his head, "Oh Please darling! He would listen to you, he respects you."

"And what should I tell him Cora? Listen here young man, you come and marry my daughter or my wife will have my head?" Robert said in frustration.

"Of course not!" Cora frowned at him, and pulled the covers higher up her naked body. She couldn't help feeling that being naked was not an advantage in this conversation. "Robert Crawley, you are a smart man, you will think of something! Tell him you know she loves him, tell him this has all been a terrible mistake, tell him he needs to make hay while the sun shines because we will be gone back home soon!"

Robert knew his wife was right, he should at least go and see the man, at least give it one try. He nodded his head slowly "Is that all?" he asked, trying not to roll his eyes at having his wife dictate his planned conversation.

"No" Cora said, a single tear running down her cheek, "Tell him I'm sorry"


	24. The Business of Love

Robert was tired before he even stepped into Jacob Traite's office. It had taken several days for him to locate where Jacob was, then another week and a half before he could actually pay the younger man a visit. Jacob had left Newport the morning after what Cora referred to as 'that night'. He had gone to his companies Cincinnati offices and returned to New York only just before the Crawley's and Mrs Levinson had. They were due to set sail in 2 days time and Cora was now hounding Robert to hurry up and talk to the man. Robert tried to explain that Jacob was not actually sitting around waiting for Robert to turn up, he was working and travelling so nailing the him down had been a challenge. This coupled with trying to slip away from the ladies, more to the point his mother in law unnoticed had been near impossible. He had finally resorted to having Cora take all the ladies out for one last New York shopping spree, knowing he would pay for it in his checkbook later, but willing to take the financial hit in order to get his job done.

He had been pleased to note that although not back to normal Edith was at least conversing with her mother in the last week, and Cora had taken great comfort in that detail. She was still desperate to have something happen for Edith and Jacob. She still blamed herself and kept reminding Robert it was only the small matter of their daughters everlasting happiness on the line. He would have been irritated at her constant nagging on the subject if he hadn't known it was born out of complete and utter love and devotion to their daughter. He knew she wanted nothing more than their children to be happy and healthy, how could he fault her that when that's all he wanted too.

Now here he stood, inside the office of the man who his daughter loved but was too proud to do anything about it. Surrounded by expensive leather furnishings and an ornately decorated desk Robert found himself rather impressed with the Traite family. They had gotten their start quite backhandedly, but they had made it grow into a large and worthwhile enterprise.

"I am sorry Lord Grantham" Jacob said as he entered the room from a side door. "My father was here not moments before your own arrival and he required a few words with me. I did not intend to keep you waiting." Jacob walked over and extended his hand to Robert, shaking it Robert once again sized up the man who held his daughter's heart. He was impressive in business and manners that was for sure.

"Not at all Mr Traite, I did not know your father was in the city. Unfortunately for me time is of the essence as we sail in 2 days, I did not mean to force myself upon you" Robert said as Jacob motioned for him to take a seat across.

"Not at all Lord Grantham, rather it is my father who comes and goes on a whim. He is only in the city for a few hours and I could not delay. That is over with now, so let us get down to the business of your call today. How may I help you?" Jacob replied. Robert could sense the younger man was treating this conversation as business like as he could. He knew Jacob probably had some suspicions about his reasons for being here, but had decided if he acted like it was a business deal he would be more comfortable. Robert could not fault him, he wished he could do the same. Feelings and love were not topics he really spoke about, not even with his own daughters let alone a stranger. Robert cleared his throat and rubbed his palms quickly against his knees before he began. He was feeling less than comfortable about this, but he would stick it out.

"Mr. Traite, let me begin by saying this is not something I would normally wish to discuss, however with our time here coming to close and the unfortunate turn of events I have been encouraged to have this conversation with you … and I tend to agree."

"If you don't mind me interrupting you Lord Grantham I feel I know why you are here. You needn't bother however, it is quite unnecessary. I bare no ill will toward your family, or your daughter Edith. I wish her the best of luck" Jacob said quickly as if he needed to get the words out before he couldn't.

Robert knew he would not make this easy, he had been prepared for this, "I appreciate that Mr. Traite, however I feel there is more to the story than you are aware, and if you will forgive me for saying so, I believe both you and my daughter are incredibly stubborn when it comes to this matter." Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Robert stood holding his hand up to signal the younger man should hold his tongue. "Mr. Traite, let me tell you briefly that your suspicions are correct about their being a man in England for which my wife and I dislike very much. We decided to come to the States to both visit Lady Grantham's family and to get away from the undesirable man Edith had become involved with. Please remember that this information is only shared with you in order to help you understand the situation better and should be kept confidential." Robert had moved behind the chair and begun the slow methodic pacing he was accustomed to when involved in an important conversation.

"Of course Lord Grantham, but you do not need to tell me any more" Jacob said, but Robert interrupted him once again.

"I will have my say Mr. Traite, this is important for my daughter. My wife and I made a bargain with Edith before we left for the States that she would accept invitations and consider the possibilities that came her way here, and if she still felt the way she did for Mr Gregson once we returned to England her mother and I would not stand in her way." Robert took a deep breath before continuing, "We only ever want any of our children to be happy . We only ever embarked on this bargain in order to try to show Edith there were other possibilities."

"Wasn't that rather a gamble? What if she did not meet anyone?" Jacob asked, engrossed in the story as Robert continued.

"That was my concern as well, until my wife pointed out that the only thing we needed to worry about was Edith falling out of love with Mr Gregson. If she had enough space and enough doubts then she would never continue her relationship. Her grandmother knew nothing or our arrangement but was eager to introduce her to eligible bachelors about town. That is where you came into the picture Mr. Traite. We could never have known you came with your own ulterior motives, until my wife found herself stuck in an unplanned hiding position on the verandah and overheard your conversation with your cousin." Robert's eyes closed slightly showing his distaste for the motives with which Jacob began the relationship with his daughter.

"You Lordship if I may explain …" Jacob began, standing to his feet as well.

Holding his hand up Robert continued, "No. There is no need Mr. Traite. It appears that both you and Edith had ulterior motives when you began your relationship. For whatever reasons you were both in the need of pleasing your parents with an imagined courtship. Neither party is more to blame than the other." Robert's face had softened as he thought of the pain his daughter had endured when it came to love, the pain he saw on her face each day since the truth had all surfaced in Newport.

"It was never my intention to hurt Lady Edith, please know that I hold her in the highest regard." Jacob said with conviction.

"That is all very well Mr. Traite, I am sure Edith feels that same. But what I want to know is what you intend to do now?" Robert asked, looking into Jacob's eyes demanding an answer.

"I do not have any further intentions Lord Grantham. It is clear that both Edith and I were using each other for our own purposes, it is best to end it now before anyone can be injured any further." Jacob said stiffly. Robert had hoped it would not come to this, hoped Jacob would be easier to talk to, but he could see he was going to have to pull out his most authoritative voice and make him see sense.

" , do you think me foolish?" Robert asked accusatorily.

"Pardon? No of course not" Jacob answered taken back by Robert's sudden change in tone.

"Then please stop treating me like a fool!" Robert raised his voice louder than he intended and paused to bring it back to a more reasonable level, "I have been married to my wife for over 30 years. In those 30 plus years I can tell you that I have loved her and none else with all my heart. It is not easy for me to say this to you, we English men don't talk about such things with any kind of ease or finesse, but I do it to prove a point to you. I know what love is Mr. Traite, and I see it between you and Edith. Will you let your stubbornness prevent you from being with the person you love?"

"I am sorry your Lordship, things are too complicated now. Despite what our feelings may or may not be, it could not work out with the way things began" Jacob had raised his hand to his forehead trying to rub away the problem.

"Rubbish!" Jacob looked up at Robert's face in confusion. "Do you know why I married my wife?"

"You already told me Your Lordship, you loved her …" Jacob began his answer but Robert spoke over him again. He was going to finish this conversation and get out of there.

"No. I said I loved her for the 30 plus years of our marriage. I did not say I loved her when we were married." Robert hung his head for a moment before he looked back up continuing, "When I pursued my wife my family estate was in financial trouble. I pursued her for her money Mr. Traite, nothing more. I did not love her when I married her. Yes of course I enjoyed her company, I found her very attractive, but I did not love her. I fell in love with her very shortly after, I couldn't help it. She is remarkeable. We have been very happy together" His voice had become soft thinking of his wife, of their early years of marriage.

"I did not know. I do admire the way in which your marriage had weathered many storms. Why are you sharing this with me?" Jacob asked.

"Mr. Traite, I tell you that because I want you to know that not all happy marriages start off on a perfect footing. If you have feelings of love toward my daughter, then you are far ahead of where I was before I married. I am telling you that love is something that is not easy to come by, that if you find it then it is your responsibility to act on it. I am telling you despite what she says I know my daughter, and I know that she loves you." Robert walked closer to the door and turned to look at Jacob Traite once again. "I will not make this more awkward for either of us by prolonging this conversation Mr. Traite. You have the information, it is your choice what you do with it. Good day" and with that Robert walked out of Jacob's office. Jacob walked to his desk and placed both hands against it bracing his body against the weight of it. _She loved him. She loved him_. Then with an almighty pain in his chest he realized that she was leaving in 2 days. He crossed the room and walked out the door. He had to see his mother.


	25. To Downton

_**Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. We are almost there. There will be one more chapter and then the story will finally be done. It was only ever meant to be 3-4 chapters and it got just a little bit away from me!**_

Cora stood in the drawing room after finishing her conversation with Mrs. Hughes. They had been home in Downton for 3 weeks and Cora had thought she may never have been happier to see her home. In honesty it wasn't just the home she missed, it was the people in it. She had found herself making up the smallest excuses to talk to Mrs. Hughes, or the tinniest of reasons to go downstairs and talk to Mrs. Patmore. These were the people she had lived her life among, and she had missed them a great deal. Although she would never say such a thing, heavens wouldn't Violet just keel over and die if she did. But she hoped the well thought out gifts and treats she had bought back for each and every one of their household staff had conveyed just a little of their place in her heart. She was glad they were back for Anna's sake as well. It had been as she had thought and Anna was in fact pregnant. The travelling and the different atmosphere and food were too much for her in such a condition and Cora was happy that they were all safely home and Anna and Bates could prepare for their child's arrival with greater ease. Cora had already ordered a rather expensive bassinet for the couple as they travelled through London on their way back to Downton. It was a testament to the way Robert felt about his valet that he did not even blink at the exorbitant gift Cora purchased for a servant. As long as no-one told Violet they would be just fine. In fact since being home everything had been picture perfect … everything except for Edith's poor heart.

"I thought I would find you in here" Robert's voice came from the door as he walked into the room, an extra spring in his step since their return.

"Why is that?" Cora asked as she moved over to the settee to sit down. Robert followed and sat next to her.

"You don't realize that you spend hours in here every day now?" Robert teased his wife before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"No I didn't" she replied sincerely, she truly had not noticed but as she considered his words she knew he was right, "I suppose I have missed it here, I just want to surround myself with Downton." She said half jokingly, half serious.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that" Robert placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed softly.

Cora rolled her eyes at her husband in mock annoyance, "Honestly, why does everyone think I have no love for Downton? I love it here Robert, I have lived more than half my life here may I remind you"

Robert raised his hands as if warding off an attack, "Now now, please, let's just take it easy Mi'Lady. Twas just a joke" Robert said in complete jest now. Cora laughed before she leaned in and placed a soft, yet seductive kiss against her husband's mouth. He responded in kind, his hand wrapping around her back to pull her closer.

"I forgive you" she said as she pulled away from their embrace. Leaning in to whisper in her ear Robert murmured, "wouldn't you like to surround yourself in Downton upstairs?" Cora swatted his arm playfully before taking on a more serious face.

"I can't darling, the girls and I are taking tea with your mother soon." Robert pulled his face into a pout. "I have to get Edith out of this house darling, she is so melancholy. I still can not believe Jacob Traite didn't come to see her before we left. I was so sure once you had visited him …" her words trailed off as she let out a sigh. Robert's eyes darted nervously to the side and he pulled his hand from behind Cora's waist. "Robert what is it?" Cora asked.

"Actually Cora I have been meaning to mention something to you for a few days now." Robert stood to stand and Cora was not sure she was going to like what he told her. He stood over by the fireplace and placed one hand against the hearth … nope, she wasn't going to like it. He always stood that way if things were troublesome.

"Robert. Out with it" Cora said seriously.

"I received a telegram from Mr. Traite a few days ago." Robert began.

"You what?! Why didn't you say anything? What did it say?" Cora asked, questions flying from her mouth.

"Well, if you let me continue darling I can tell you" Robert said before taking a deep breath, "He wants to come here in a week"

"What?!" Cora asked, "Why?"

"It didn't say, he merely said he would be in London on business and would to visit here. He also asked if we not tell Edith, he doesn't want her to have an excuse to be elsewhere" Robert continued.

"No Robert! We have to tell her, it's simply not fair to spring him on her like that" Cora pleaded.

"I'm afraid I already told him that he could come and agreed to his request" Robert stood as tall as he could trying to convey a sense of power and strength. He knew neither would actually intimidate his wife, but it was worth a shot at trying to appear powerful and wise.

Cora shot to her feet, "Robert Crawley how could you? You can't surprise her like that. It's horrible. He's just here on business and wants to visit … open unhealed wounds more like" Cora started to say more but heard voices approach the door and clamped her mouth shut firmly shooting an angry glare at her husband. Mary and Edith entered the room ready for tea with their grandmother.

"Oh hello Papa" Edith said, "Mary would like to leave now Mama as she would like to call on Isobel quickly first" if Cora's anger hadn't already been directed at Robert she would have been annoyed at Mary's plan. Cora had had her fill of Isobel during their trip to the States, she had been happy to get some space from the woman as they all focused on settling back into their lives.

"How lovely" she said as she followed her daughters out the door. When the girls were far enough ahead of her she slipped her head back into the room and spoke to Robert once more, "I will finish with you later"

Days passed and Cora could not convince Robert to change his mind. He tried to explain to her that Jacob Traite was not a foolish or vindictive man and wouldn't do anything to hurt Edith. Cora tried equally as hard to make Robert see that blind siding her this way would not help at all.

"She will leave for London before he arrives" Robert said, knowing full well that's what his daughter would do if she knew Jacob Traite was coming. "She's not a child, we couldn't stop her"

"Robert, do you want her to reopen the wound? She's ended things with Gregson and is trying to move on from Jacob, now for him to turn up out of the blue will set her back to square one!" Cora pleaded and begged. It was no use. Robert would not budge … horribly stubborn man she thought. She had even threatened to just tell Edith herself, but the look in Robert's eyes had made her realize he was serious. She could not go above his word. He had given Jacob his word and he would not have his wife go back on it.

Cora was a nervous wreck as the date approached. When she realized her husband would not back down she had invited several other families in the area. She told Robert that if this was going to happen she would at least have it happen on her terms. Edith would not be stuck with no-one else to talk to but Jacob, she would make sure there were plenty of people with whom Edith could spend her time that night.

The day of his arrival dawned. Cora had invited Rosamund and several friends from London to come stay for several days to help take Edith's attention. They had arrived on the same train and Jacob and were on their way back from the station. Standing outside the house to greet their guests Cora wanted to run to Edith and tell her he was coming, tell her to steady herself for what was about to happen, but it was all too late. The cars carrying their guests and their luggage rounded the bend and proceeded up to the house. Edith stood chatting happily to Mary to Cora's right, oblivious at how her world was about to be torn to shreds once again. Cora looked with anger at Robert before closing her eyes to prepare herself for this first moment. Alfred walked to the first car and opened the door, Cora held her breath. Rosamund exited first, then her friends Lord and Lady Talbert. Robert and Cora greeted them all with warm embraces and words of welcome. Her daughters followed suit. The next car pulled up and Alfred opened the door. Sir Howard Milworth, Robert's friend from their years at boarding school stepped out, followed by his rather young wife Lady Veronica Milworth. She couldn't be much older than Sybil would be. Milworth had only recently remarried after the death of his first wife to the Spanish Flu after the war. Cora had never met Lady Veronica and was rather astonished at how young she was. It hadn't taken long, her attention had been taken by Milworth and his young bride but it had been long enough. She had meant to be prepared, but her attention had been turned for just a few moments, and now standing before them all was Jacob Traite. Cora fought every instinct she had to turn and look at Edith, she was desperate to know how she was doing. Years of training came to her aide and she kept her head forward as stepped out to shake Mr. Traite's hand.

"Such a pleasure to see you again Mr. Traite" she said, painting a smile to her face. Cora walked to his left so that she could observe Edith's reaction without turning around. Edith stood rigidly straight. Her mouth turned into a forced smile, but her eyes told the true story. Cora could see that they were glassy with unshed tears. She needed to get them all inside quickly. Calling out to Alfred to see to the bags she announced rather forcefully that there was tea in the drawing room and they should all follow as Rosamund would lead the way. Cora brought up the rear as their guest all moved inside. Mary glared at her mother as she walked past, Edith kept her head to the side so Cora could not see her face. The last two to walk in Cora reached and stopped Edith holding her by her arm.

"Darling I am so sorry I couldn't tell you he was coming." Cora said as she stepped closer to her daughter in an effort to comfort her.

"How could you?" was all Edith said before shaking her arm free and rushing inside.

Edith had not taken tea with their guests sending explanation via Mary that she had a headache and needed to rest before dinner. Cora had tried to see her but Edith would not allow her into her room. Mary had chastised her mother, "Why would she let you in now?"

Cora was a box of nerves as they all sat for dinner. She had given Robert a sound tongue lashing before they had come down for dinner.

"It's easy for you, she directs all her anger over this at me and you get off like a knight in shining amour" Cora had said, almost ready to cry.

"It will all be alright Cora" Robert had tried to placate his wife, but to no avail. She was not letting him off that easily. All Cora could do was get through dinner and have this night end. She would try to fix things with her and Edith after their guests left.

Dinner was relatively painless. Cora and seated Edith down the opposite end of the table as Jacob, and instead had placed Violet close by him. She had enjoyed herself watching Violet give Jacob every snide and overbearing comment she had about Americans, for once Cora was happy about the terrible things Violet had to say. F he was going to make her daughter go through this torturous evening then he could suffer too. It wasn't much, but it was all she had.

Finally able to go through the ladies left and began the usual games of cards and discussions about the room. Cora had tried to invite Edith to play with Rosamund, Violet and Lady Milworth, but Edith had rebuffed her every effort and sat in the corner with Mary. At least her daughters could get along in their dislike of their mother she thought.

The evening continued in much the same fashion after the men had come through. Robert managed to get Cora alone for a few moments in the foyer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Robert let go, I am in no mood for your affections" Cora protested. He pulled her even closer and pressed his lips against hers. She fought him at first, but then gave in the soft feel of his lips against hers and the way his arms felt against her back. When they pulled apart breathless she scolded him once more.

"I am still angry at you"

"I know" he answered, "but you know I had no choice. I wouldn't have done this is I didn't think it would all work out, you do know that don't you?" Robert said as he gently brushed his fingers along her forearm.

"How can you be sure it will all work out? Edith is livid." Cora answered, her tone conveying concern rather than annoyance.

"I trust him Cora. I spoke with him for a long time in his office before we left. I know he loves her" Robert said reassuringly before they made their way back into the room.

The evening was drawing to a close. Violet was on her way home already and Mary had excused herself already. Edith could not stand to be in the same room as her parents and their best friend Mr. Traite any longer and had removed herself to the library to find a book to take up to bed with her. She would not be able to sleep well tonight, not after the heartbreaking shock of seeing him in her house. How could her mother have not told her? She didn't know which broke her heart more, Jacob's sudden appearance or her mother's meddling.

"You are hard to find" Edith's spine stiffened at the sound of his voice behind her. Damn! She had been avoiding him like the plague. She had tried to stay surrounded by others so they would not have to converse, let alone by themselves.

"You weren't supposed to be looking" she said coldly, not turning around.

"I suppose it was a shock to see me today, I am sorry for that" he said, his voice was getting closer as he neared her position. Edith kept her attention set to the bookshelf in front of her.

"It was rather a surprise. But my parents may invite whomever they like to Downton, it does not effect me" Edith made her voice as icy cold as she could muster.

"I'm afraid I invited myself, your father was very kind to let me come. I am not sure your mother was very impressed though" he said, his voice was directly behind her now. Her spine tickled with nerves at his nearness and she silently cursed her body for reacting to hid words that way. She could feel her heart beating rapidly at his nearness and knew it was going to take even longer to get over him now.

"Oh I'm sure she is thrilled to have a friend from home in the house" Edith said bitterly. She really should turn around now, giving him her back was not going to work forever, but she did not want to look into his eyes.

"I am not sure she would call me her friend, and I can understand why." He moved so that he was leaning his shoulder against the bookshelf and could now see the side of her face. "Edith, I came here so that I could explain myself" he reached out his hand to touch hers and she flinched as if she had been burned. She took several steps back from him and stood still.

"Please don't" she said softly. Her layers had begun to crumble at the touch of his hand on hers.

"Please just let me say what I came here for. It's rather a long way to come, I would like to at least do what I intended." Edith did not respond but looked away from him instead. He went on, "Before you left New York your father came to see me. Did you know that?" Edith shook her head, she was never going to survive this conversation with her heart. "Your mother had sent him, but he wanted to talk to me too he said. He told me about the reasons he married your mother" Edith's head whipped around to his face.

"He did what?" Edith knew that was her father's least favorite subject.

"He told me how he pursued your mother for her money, but he had fallen in love with her quickly after they were married" Jacob explained.

"Why would he tell you that?" Damn, thought Edith, she had been tricked into a conversation with him.

"He wanted met to know that not all marriages have the best start. Not every marriage starts ideally, but that love is something to treasure if you find it." He took a step closer to her. Edith tried to step back but realized she had backed herself against her fathers desk and had no where to go. She shook her head and a tear ran down her face.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you here Jacob? We both know what we did to each other in the States. Our horrid motives, our deceptions. Let's just leave it alone" she pleaded.

He closed the distance to her and pulled her into his arms forcefully, "I can't leave it alone Edith. I love you"

"No you don't" she tried to shake herself free but he held her arms firmly, "It was an act, remember. A double act, both of us lying" she had tears running down both cheeks and her voice was weak.

"Who's the one lying now?" He said with conviction, "It may have started that way, but you and I both know that all that changed somewhere along the way. I can't even pinpoint when, but it changed. I fell in love with you Edith, and I know you feel the same way"

Edith let out a sarcastic laugh, "If you love me so much why wait so long? You could have told me this in New York." She was grasping at straws, she didn't care what had taken so long, hearing him say those words was like a symphony in her ears.

He sighed painfully, "It was my mother. I wanted to come to you, I wanted to see you before you left, I went straight to see her after your father left my office. But she was gone. She wasn't home. My father had taken her with him. Said she was better enough that he could finally take her with him and she had wanted to go with him. After all he did to her she still wanted to go with him. They had gone to Cincinnati and I had to follow them there and see for myself that she was alright." His voice caught in his throat, "it's like they are on their honeymoon again, my parents, after all this time … it's a miracle" his voice trailed off and then he looked up into her eyes, with conviction he went on, "By the time I had done that you had gone, I organized my affairs and prepared to follow you as soon as I could, and here I am. Standing here, in your home, in your country … because I love you Edith." He didn't wait for a response he pulled close to him and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push him away, knew she would be gone forever if she gave into him. Fighting was futile. She let him wrap his arms around her back and she willingly wrapped her hands around his neck. She felt his lips against hers with tenderness and passion she found exciting and comforting all at the same time. She gave her lips to him and at the same time her heart. Breaking apart for air she felt him steady her with his hands. When he knew she was safe he took a step back. She was confused, where was he going? He had professed his love, sealed it with a kiss and then he was backing away from her. In astonishment she watched as he slowly knelt down on one knee in front of her. She gasped out loud and threw her hands to her mouth.

"Lady Edith Crawley. I have crossed an ocean to see you, I have crossed an ocean to kiss you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Without even knowing how it happened her mouth opened and said "yes".


	26. On To The Next

"Surely you can tell me now? You knew didn't you?" Cora asked as she rubbed the lotion into her hands once more and looked at Robert through the mirror. He stood behind her in his pajamas, a slight smirk across his boyishly handsome face.

"Whatever do you mean Cora?" he teased.

"Robert Crawley" she said as she turned on her stool to face him. "I just want to know if you knew or not? You can't spoil anything by telling me now. They are finally married, leaving on their honeymoon tomorrow, you can tell me now surely" she asked, looking up into his eyes trying to see if she could find the truth in there.

"Why does it matter? They are married. Today was wonderful. Edith is happy. We have an American son in law so you are happy!" he laughed. "Good heavens woman what more do you want?" he teased with a chuckle and a wink.

Cora studied his face a while longer but could not make out if he had known, or had been as surprised as the rest of them. After several moments she let out an aggravated sigh … "Oh Fine! You win!" she said exasperated, "stubborn man" she muttered as she stood, placing her hands in his outstretched ones. As if an afterthought she added, "I hope you did know Robert, because otherwise you were being very cavalier with your daughter's feelings"

"They – are - married!" he said as if to close the subject for good and proper.

Edith and Jacob Traite had been married earlier that day. A lavish and "frankly overdone" affair if you listened to Violet. But with Jacob's mother and Martha leading the charge there was little to be done to rein it in. Cora could have cared less if it was the most overdone affair in the whole of England, although she did not think it was. She was just happy that her daughter had finally found happiness with someone she loved. It was strange to think how different things had been 6 months ago when they had returned to Downton. Strange to think how much had changed since then. Mary was out of mourning, although only by official terms, her heart was still fragile but every day was bringing her closer and closer to healing. She had already begun to receive interest from different men, and Cora had been pleased to see her having a conversation with the Duke of Lacherby's son after the wedding. It would take time, but at least she was taking steps toward happiness. As for Jacob and Edith … Cora smiled every time she thought of how it had all transpired.

_6 months earlier_

Cora had taken herself up to bed as all their guests had eventually left. She had not been able to find Edith and assumed she had done the same thing. She doubted her daughter would ever trust her again and she had Robert to thank for it. She was going to have more words with him on this subject. One stolen kiss would not pacify her when it came to her children. Who did he think he was dealing with? After all these years he should bloody well know better. She sat in bed trying to read, but in truth she was rehearsing what she would say when he came through the door … and what on earth was taking him so long she wondered. Finally she heard a quick knock at the door and footsteps enter the room.

"I have been waiting for you" she started before the door was even all the way open, "If you think one kiss in the foyer is going to stop me being mad at you then you are … Oh, Edith! Darling I thought it was, … well, never mind, come in darling" Cora stumbled as she saw her daughter enter the room. One glance at Edith's face and she could tell there had been tears that had run down her face, her face was still red and her hair slightly disheveled. Cora's heart burned in her chest for the agony that her poor child was obviously going through. "Darling please come in, sit down. I have wanted to see you all day and …" Edith came and sat on her mother's bed and cut her off with her own words.

"It's ok Mama, I know you really didn't have a choice in this." Edith began. Cora reached her hands out to her daughters and gripped them tight.

"Darling, I am so sorry for all of this. I only ever want you to be happy, that's all your father and I could ever want for you. He will be gone in a day or 2 and then this will all be over. I promise darling" Cora said confidently.

Edith looked down at their clasped hands and Cora saw a small smile creep across her lips, "I don't think that's going to happen Mama."

"I will make sure of it darling. Even if I have to turn him out of the house myself" Cora said squeezing Edith's hands in comfort.

Edith looked up at her mother stifling a laugh, "Oh please don't do that mama, that would be terribly awkward at Christmas"

Cora squinted her eyes trying to make sense of her daughter's strange words, "What are you talking about Edith? Christmas?"

"Yes Mama, or do you not want my husband and I to be with the family for the Holidays?" Edith said, not able to hide the smile on her face any longer. Cora's expression changed from confusion, to shock, to absolute joy in the space of 30 seconds. She opened her mouth to speak but could not find the words.

"Edith!" She finally managed, "He proposed?!" she was almost gasping for air she was so surprised.

"Yes Mama! He did. He his downstairs with Papa now asking for permission" Edith could no longer contain her joy and excitement and leaned over to her mother to hug her without reserve. "Oh mama I am so happy!" she exclaimed. Cora felt her heart soar as she held her daughter in her arms and stroked the back of her hair.

"As am I darling!" Cora was overjoyed. Questions piled up in her mind, why had he waited until they were home? Were his motives pure now? Where would they live? What would Violet say? But holding her daughter as she cried tears of joy overruled all her concerns and she decided she could wait for tomorrow to get them answered.

The door opened again and Cora looked up to see a smiling Robert standing in her room. Edith and Cora separated from their embrace and Edith scooted off the bed to stand in front of her father. The glaze of his blue eyes alerted Cora to the fact that he himself was close to tears and it made her heart burn for the stubborn, wonderful man before her. He loved his daughters, she could not doubt him that. His methods may not be her own, but what he did he did for them.

"Mr. Traite and I have just had an interesting discussion Edith." Robert began, Edith blushed as she considered her father and fiancé discussing her. "It seems he would very much like to marry you, and he is under the impression that you would very much like the same thing"

"Yes Papa, I would." Edith said very formally.

"I told Mr. Traite that you are my last unmarried daughter and that I love you very much. I would not consent to you marrying just anyone. That the world of romance has not been kind to you, and that I would not hesitate to have anyone who hurt you torn apart by wild dogs. No matter how rich he may be"

"Papa!" Edith exclaimed, suddenly concerned that she would find resistance to their marriage.

"I told him my permission comes at a price." Cora's heart froze for a moment in her chest. Oh Robert, don't mess it up now please she thought. Robert's face broke into a large a happy smile, "That he makes you happy each and every day for the rest of your life".

"Oh Papa" Edith exclaimed as she ran into her fathers arms, "He will, I know he will"

Having woken Mary and Rosamund to join them all for a quick congratulatory toast Robert and Cora walked back to their room a little after 1am. Cora was exhausted and happy as she could ever remember. She would not be completely at ease until the wedding day came and went and they 100% officially married. She hoped they would not wait too long, but she knew with his family and business being in New York it would take longer than either of them wanted to wait. They had spoke briefly tonight about the thought of 6 months time … Cora might die of anticipation by then, but she would do whatever needed to be done to make sure this wedding went off perfectly. Finally settled in their bed Cora leaned in and snuggled into her husband's arms.

"Did you know that was his plan Robert?" she asked as she traced lazy circles along his forearm.

"I told you what the telegram said Cora" he responded, Cora noted that he had not really answered the question at all.

"But did you know Robert?" she asked, turning over to prop herself up on her elbows and look down at his face.

"What does it matter darling, they are engaged, you can breathe easy again. Now kiss me!" Robert said, Cora was sure as a distraction. She leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss against his lips, pulling away after a moment.

"Did you really tell him you'd have him torn apart by wild dogs?" Cora asked as she leaned her body across Robert's chest and reached her hand up to wind her fingers through his hair.

"Of course I did. I told Tom and Matthew the same" he said matter of factly.

"Did you?!" Cora asked in surprise, "Robert that's a bit extreme do you not think?" she said as she giggled a little.

"Not at all, a father would do anything to protect his daughters. I am a man Cora, I know what goes on in their heads, I know what they are thinking and I would most certainly make good on my threat." Robert was quite serious. Cora teased him one more time,

"Oh Robert it's awfully dramatic for you darling. Wild dogs?"

Robert sat up and moved Cora so she was situated underneath him and caressed the side of her face with his palm.

"Yes, Wild Dogs" he said as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Where on earth did you come up with that?" Cora asked, slowly losing interest in the conversation as she felt the warm breath of her husbands kisses against her neck.

Robert pulled away and looked into her eyes, "From a father who had the most beautiful daughter any man has every seen. Who loved her with all his heart and soul." Robert paused, softly kissing her lips before he completed his sentence. "It's what your father told me the morning of our wedding" Cora felt a tear escape her cheek as she thought of her father and how he had loved her more than life. She thought of how Robert felt the same way for his daughters, and now the way Tom loved Sybbie. She knew their life was a constant circle. One day you were the child, the next the parent, then the grandparents. Everyone had their turn to fill each role and everyone took with them what they had learned from their own parents. She looked up into the blue eyes of the man she had been blessed to share her life with. Each day a wonderful gift that they spent together. She could scarcely breathe for the happiness that overwhelmed her, the love for the man whose body pressed against hers. She loved every part of him. She would show him how much. Reaching her arms up she twined her arms around his neck pulling him towards here and kissed him soundly against his lips. She opened her mouth to enjoy the sensation of his tongue against hers and the feelings his passion evoked throughout her body. She let out a muffled groan of pleasure as she felt his hand reach down the length of her body and rest between her legs. She moved her own hands from behind his neck down the length of his arms and across to his chest where she undid the buttons on his pajamas and found his chest beneath. She gently scraped her fingernails down the front of his chest before wrapping her hands around his waist and pulling his near naked body down on top of hers again. She pulled her mouth away from his kisses and moved her lips to his chest, kissing and tantalizing him with each kiss, each flick of her tongue, each soft bite she took against his chest. His hand had freed her of her undergarments and returned between her thighs as he softly stroked and caressed her there. She was losing control the longer her ministered to her there and she found herself biting his chest harder and sucking at his nipples with frenzy. She heard a moan and could not distinguish if had been her or Roberts. It did not matter, they were both building a frenzy of passion that they needed to satisfy.

"Robert" she breathed taking her mouth away from his chest, "I can't take this much more" she moaned as she let her head drop back against the pillow experiencing bliss between her thighs. As if he knew she would die if he didn't hurry up, Robert pulled away his layers and mounted himself on top of her, placing one arm beneath her neck as he entered her with a great and desperate need. Cora's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the fullness of him inside her. She groaned as he stroked her breast with one hand and guided their movements with the other. After blissful agony of rocking together for a time Cora felt herself coming undone and clenched her arms around her husbands back clutching against him as she shuddered her pleasure beneath his body. He screamed her name moments later as he reached the same heights she had, and together they slumped against each other in a heated embrace.

_Present_

Robert pulled Cora into his arms and wrapped them around her holding her close. "It doesn't matter darling, they are married. It was wonderful, everything is wonderful, you are wonderful" Robert said with a small chuckle.

Cora pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. "You silly man" she laughed up at him as she leaned in to kiss his waiting lips. A knock at the door pulled them apart.

"Yes?" Robert called out. The door opened and Cora and Robert separated themselves from each other. Mary entered looking slightly out of breath.

"Mary Darling?" Cora asked concern in her voice.

"Oh mama, you must come" she said through an anxious smile. "It's Anna. Little baby Bates wants to make an appearance tonight" she said with a wide smile.

Cora clapped her hands together and reached for her dressing gown. "Oh my goodness! This has been the most wonderful day! Mary, go and tell Mrs Hughes, she will want to be there for her, and call Dr Clarkson to come." Turning to Robert she added, "You may need to go and pacify Mr Bates, he will be rather nervous I suppose" Cora headed for the door.

"Shouldn't we just take her to the hospital?" Robert asked, the concern in his voice showing how much he cared for Anna.

"No papa, Anna wants to deliver at home. She is terrified of hospitals. She said she wanted to deliver her baby surrounded by the people she loves and trusts" Mary said as she waited for her mother to join her at the doorway. "Come Mama, she asked me to fetch you"

Cora tried to keep her tears at bay as she considered Mary's words. Anna would be delivering a new baby tonight, and she loved and trusted Cora enough to be there. In their home it appeared as if the Crawleys had 3 daughters, when in reality it looked as though their family was much larger after all. The lives of the people who lived and worked in the same home were more closely connected than any of them could ever truly understand. Cora could not know how or why it had happened. But she hurried out of the door after Mary, as happy and eager to be there for Anna as she would be for any of her daughters. A mother's love knows no bounds after all.


End file.
